Untimely Revenge
by cheerthis95
Summary: Finished!A murder takes place by a rival force and the group has to ban together. It ties both TFATF and 2 Fast 2 Furious together. What happens? Can the group pull together or will this death pull them apart?
1. In the Beginning

Kendall Kavenaugh sat in a tiny diner in Los Angeles deep in thought. She had been thinking of her father, the situation he had been faced with and his untimely death. Her eyes poured over the papers she had looking for the undercover agent that had put him in the prison where he had been murdered.  
  
Kendall was twenty-two and all alone and on her own. Her father and her had lived on their own from the day she was born. Her mom had died giving birth to her. Her dad had done all he could to make her have a normal, happy life. He had done well until the undercover agent and the F.B.I. had wormed their way into their business.  
  
Kendall sighed, memories flooring her of all that she recently had lost. All she had now was her car, her wits, and a ploy for revenge. It was a year since she had been tracking after this agent. It was the only thing that made her get up each morning. The cheap hotels, the hustling for cash, and the emotional pain was beginning to take it's toll on her. She longed for a home cooked meal, a real bed, and a place she could call home. She'd been living the life of a vagabond, something she wanted desperately to end.  
  
Kendal sat and watched the other people eating, laughing, and interacting. A super-sized wave of loneliness hit her. If only she had friends, or even one friend, she though long fully to herself. It had been ages since she had watched a movie with someone, gone on a date, or anything that a normal 22 year old normally did. Sure, she raced and met people at races. At races, mainly she found skanks and egotistical guys. They could even become assholes when they had been beat by her. The ones who were dateable were already taken. She sighed yet again, wondering what hotel she would stay at tonight. She was sitting in this restaurant, her coffee cold. Knowing her time was up before she started getting dirty looks, she headed outside.  
  
That's how bad her life was, she thought to herself. She couldn't even stay in a restaurant to long. She took out the last of her money, paid for her tab, and left her change for a tip. She walked outside to her baby, a midnight blue with silver flames Mitsubishi Spyder, and saw a pretty, dark haired girl looking at her car. The chick looked Latin and looked like a racer herself. It occurred to Kendall that maybe the girl might know where some races were, being it was an early Saturday evening.  
  
"This yours?" The girl spoke with a raised eyebrow. Kendall forced herself not to be intimidated by her and cleared her throat.  
  
"Yeah, it's mine. You a racer?" She asked as the Latin girl sized her up. Kendall was used to being sized up. She was petite and short, being only 5'4". She had flowing black hair with red streaks at the end and she had bright green eyes that sparkled. Her eyes, she thought, were her best assets. Her tan skin seemed to compliment her very well. She looked like Aaliyah, the R&B singer, of some sorts, although her descent was Native American and African American, making her skin appear a light creamy tan color.  
  
"What's it to ya?" The girl asked, almost catty like and defensive. To Kendall, although the girl seemed to be a bitch, she thought that was the kind of a friend she would like. Not a girly girl or a preppy cheerleader kind of person. But then again, Kendall would be happy for any company.  
  
"Look, I haven't ate for 3 days or slept much. I love my car, but I'm kinda tired of it. I just wanna find a race so I can make some cash." Kendall said. She figured laying it all on the table would be the only way to get this girl to tell her any information.  
  
"Damn Chica. My name's Letty. And yeah, I know where the races are." Letty said coolly deciding to give this girl a break after all, she didn't look like typical racer skank. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with red flames on the front part of the legs, a red wife beater and her hair pulled back. As Letty got closer, she could see dark circles under her eyes, proving the girl was telling the truth.  
  
"Can you give me an address then? You know, hook a girl up?" Kendall asked, a thin smile on her lips.  
  
"Ok, answer me this. If you don't have money, how ya gonna race? Cause the boys don't play in L.A." Letty warned, leaning back on her car, arms folded.  
  
"Racers don't play. I know this. I've got my slip. It's all I got. If I loose. I loose." Kendall stared Letty in the eyes. Letty grinned, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.  
  
"Best not run against my team, then. My man hasn't been beat in years." Letty warned, taking the pen from Kendall and writing down an address.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Kendall said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, I know you think I'm full of our team and conceited. But whateva, I was tryin to help ya out, but hey it's on you." Letty turned to walk off.  
  
"No. I've raced lots of people. I'll take any help I can get. I didn't say I was great!" Kendall called as Letty trudged off, in her flaming combat boots. "Please Letty." Kendall said, all her hope draining. Letty hadn't yet given her the address.  
  
"You got balls and class. Not bad for a girl." Letty said, again looking at Kendall skeptically.  
  
"Is that a compliment?" Kendall attempted to joke.  
  
"Well, considering I only have one female friend, my boyfriend's sister, and we grew up together, yeah. I'd say so." Letty pushed her sunglasses back up on her nose.  
  
"Yeah, girls don't like me and I don't care for too many. But you seem aight." Kendall said, smiling.  
  
"You race and work on cars? Or just race?" Letty asked curiously.  
  
"Just race. I'd love to spend all day on cars though." Kendall blushed, getting a dreamy kind of look on her face.  
  
"In love with cars, eh?" Letty laughed, knowing a look of love for cars.  
  
"Yeah, so have I passed your test? Can I have the address?" Kendall asked, checking her watch. Letty threw her head back, laughing. This girl amused her.  
  
"Better yet, I'll make ya a deal." Letty said. Kendall looked a little weary. "You come inside and eat with me and you can follow me there." Letty said, in her own way of offering an invitation for dinner.  
  
"Sorry, homegirl. I don't do charity." Kendall shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Not charity, homegirl. I don't like to eat by myself and you said you hadn't ate in a while." Letty said. Kendall seemed to be thinking about the invitation, noting her stomach was aching. "Besides, racer girl, you don't want to race on an empty stomach." Letty advised, giving Kendall a minute to think.  
  
"Okay, since you put it that way. I do need the address." Kendall smiled, pretending she had really contemplated the offer. "So, you race for a team?" She asked, as though it had all just now sunk into her head. "Cuz, I was talkin like street racing." Kendall said, looking down playing with her spaghetti.  
  
"No NIRA Circuit. You need sleep, girly. Yeah, street racin. Where you from anyways?" Letty shook her head.  
  
"Barstow." Kendall said, amazed by Letty's assertiveness. "We just race, no teams. But stupid ass cops shut it down pretty fast." Kendall's face darkened. She hated thinking of Barstow. That made her think of her past, her dad, his sentencing, and his death in jail.. She mentally scolded herself for being distracted. She would get her revenge once she found who she was looking for. Thinking of Brian O'Connor made her heart speed up. She tapped back into reality, only to find Letty staring at her, looking almost as though she was concerned.  
  
"You gonna be okay? How long you been without sleep? Letty asked, taking a drink of her Pepsi. Kendall nodded.  
  
"Oh, I've had sleep. Just not on a good bed." Kendall said, pushing away her plate.  
  
"Uh-huh." Letty grunted, not convinced. She wasn't sure if Kendall could hold her own racing but something about the girl made her decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.  
  
A/NJ Cheer here! I was stressed so I started a new story. Thank goodness writing relieves stress. LOL. Hope you guys like this. I'll keep going if I get good opinions on it. It's different and I'm trying hard to veer as far as possible from my U.B. story. Let me know if ya like it and if it's working. Please review, I gotta get my fix. LOL. Peace, love, Cheer. 


	2. Drained

A/N: I have decided to change Kendal's car to a Mitsubishi Eclipse. Big thanks to Tiffany and VoicelesS for their help on the car part of this chapter! I just had a classmate/friend that was killed in a wreck while he was street racing and so just remember to be careful if you are runnin and racin on the streets. It all became very real what can happen. Watch yourselves and be safe! This means you too, Sunshine!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Whoa." Kendall said to herself as she followed Letty to the address. Her eyes scanned the crowd and immediately found what must have been Letty's crew. They clearly seemed to dominate the scene and the guys around the circle of cars were also hot, she noted. She smiled, wondering which of them she might be racing.   
  
"Let? Who's that? You know better than to bring new blood 'round without askin." Wade Tran scowled, knowing he was probably out of line.   
  
"Pull it out your ass, Tran, and go home." Letty replied, brushing him off. He had guts to be her in the first place, she thought.   
  
"You trying to cause problems?" Dominic asked, getting in Wade's face. He shook his head. "Good. Who's the chick?" Dominic put his arms around his girl.  
  
"She was at the restaurant where I got you guys' dinner." Letty laughed. "She wants to race so she can have a place to rest. She seems to be all right. For a girl." Letty smiled, looking Dominic in the eyes. She followed Dominic to Kendall's car. He looked at he eclipse, looking skeptical.  
  
"Um, hi. I'm Kendall. You must be …" Kendall said, trying her hardest to keep her cool.  
  
"Dominic Toretto. So, my girl tells me you want to race." He folded his arms after motioning for Jesse to come over to the car.  
  
"Yeah. And yeah, I have done my share of racing." Kendall stood up tall, not wanting to seem unconfident as she felt on the inside. The crowd of people were silent, as thought they were waiting for Dominic's opinion. Another guy in Dominic's clan walked up to her, checking her out. He was rough looking and was dark haired. The scowl alone on his face was enough to scare her away, Kendall thought to herself jokingly.  
  
"You are gonna race an eclipse? Ha." Vince said, scoffing as Kendall's eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"Why don't you race me, then?" Kendall asked, point blank. She might be nervous, but she wasn't going to take any form of shit talking. She could do enough of that on her won.  
  
"All we need is a third and forth. Anybody?" Dominic asked, grinning in amusement.  
  
"Well, well, well, Kendall. How did you make it down here?" Edwin stepped out of the crowd and circled her.   
  
"Oh, yeah, ask this boy if I can race." Kendall smiled, turning the sarcasm from him around. The crowd ooohed and ahhed. "So, Edwin, we meet again. Still got your hatchback civic that couldn't keep up with me?" Kendall asked, brushing back her hair as Edwin frowned at her. She smiled sweetly, with a hint of sarcasm..   
  
"Well, I think it is time for a re-match." Edwin shook his head, grinning foolishly. "Hey, I 'm ready." Kendall stared him in the eyes, not showing an ounce of fear. "Bring it on, Edwin." She challenged.  
  
"Ohhh, she is feisty." Jesse looked at Leon in their normal game of talking about the people they didn't know. It had all started with Brian and the joke about him being cute that first day he had showed up in the café.   
  
"Yeah, Dawg, I kinda like 'em feisty." Leon grinned.   
  
"She still can't beat me. In an eclipse? Please?" Vince rolled his eyes. Jesse, Leon, and Vince busted up laughing.   
  
"She's hot, though." Leon grinned. He watched as, Sydney, a girl they didn't really consider competition, step up. She was more into show cars but she was rich.. Being rich and having parents that had money meant that she was rarely worried about loosing. To her , it was the rush of the race. "Lucky ass.:" Leon muttered to Vince as he got ready to rollup to the line. Vince laughed heartily and took off for the starting line. Leon tapped the back of the car as he drove away.  
  
"Ok, new girl, what are we racing for?" Hector asked, on the blacktop, ready to flag and set them off on their race.  
  
"I got my slip so let's make it worthwhile." Kendall smiled, showing her slip. He reached for it but she yanked it back. "I don't know you. Where's Letty?' She asked skeptically. Hector laughed.  
  
"So it's like that, huh? Girl power and shit." He shook his head as Letty sauntered up, Dominic behind her.   
  
"Let's say 3 G's." Edwin pulled out his cash, handing it to Hector. He grinned smugly. Sydney pulled out her money, separating her cash. Kendall noticed she had a lot of it. Kendall plopped the slip in Letty's hand. She noticed Vince didn't give any money up. "What about scruffy boy, there?" She asked, nodding and looking at Vince, messing with the radio. She laughed at Vince's frown towards her comment.. H e didn't have a clue.  
  
"Vince? He's good for it. You know, I gotta tell ya for my own conscience, that there is no way your eclipse is gonna beat my boy's Nissan Maxima. But hey, it's your loss." Dominic said, leaning down by Kendall's car. Letty laughed, poking Dominic in the side. "If you can beat him with this car, I'll be the first to give ya a job and a place to stay." He scoffed in his typical Dominic Toretto way.  
  
"Thanks for the concern, but I'm willing to risk it. But, okay, you're on" Kendall said genuinely. Dominic shrugged. Kendall focused on her car. The car her and her dad had picked out together. Her dad had spent so many hours on the car, it almost seemed unreal to Kendall. She had never taken the time to help him and since he had died, she had spent many hours hating herself for that. She was drawn back into reality and away from her thoughts as Vince revved his engine. "Focus, Kendall." She scolded herself, revving her engine as well. She wanted a decent bed tonight. She wanted to be able to take a hot shower and do some writing. Writing was her only sanity besides racing. And since she couldn't race 24 hours in a day, and was often by herself and lonely, she had taken up writing. It was an escape and it was the one thing that no one could take away from her. No matter what, she would always have her fictional world.   
  
"Go!" Hector yelled, his arms falling to his sides. Tires squealed and rubber burned. Kendall took a deep breath. This was almost the hardest part, she thought. She had to get a good lead or at least close enough to be able to take the lead. Sydney was on her side and for a minute they played cat and mouse, being their cars would each take turns pulling ahead. Kendall shifted to fourth gear and pulled ahead, now passing Edwin easily. She smiled and waved as she passed him. He flipped her the finger and tried to gain on her lead, failing to do so as she shifted to fifth..  
  
She was coming up to Vince now, Mr. High and Mighty full of Himself, she would rather have called him. He swerved in front of her, not letting her take the lead. This was no surprise to Kendall. She had raced all the guys on her former team and was used to the male ego. A male ego was not easy to beat , much less tolerate. She was used to having to fight for her racing record, her leads, and basic survival.   
  
She was patient, running beside him just long enough to make him sweat and loose some of his focus. She grinned and turned up the tunes. "Regulate" By Warren G and Nate Dog was perfect for the race, she thought to herself. It was a clear blue night, she laughed, easily amusing herself. She came up to the turn and made sure she was ready. She turned the corner very narrowly, something her eclipse was good for. She prided herself on being quite talented when it came to making tight turns. She could do it on the drop of a dime and she did it well. She took the lead, now giving Vince a taste of him a taste of his own medicine as he tired to pass her. She was all over on the black top, not letting him pass and she flew past the spray painted finish line with grace and was able to stop easily.  
  
She jumped out, smiling proudly, her veins rushing with adrenaline. She walked over to Vince, who looked utterly stunned as though she was going to say something to the likes of god job or good race.. She walked past him and walked over to Dominic, Letty, and Hector as Edwin came walking up. .   
  
"Was your offer legit?" She asked, taking the money form Hector and looking at Dominic.  
  
"Yeah." Dominic rubbed his chin, still in shock she had managed to pull the win off.   
  
"Dang girl, I wanna see what you got under that hood!" Jesse came running up, making Kendall laugh at his child like enthusiasm.   
  
"You know us girls, we don't show everything on the first date, but you seem so cool, so go ahead." She joked, making Letty bust laughing. Jesse didn't hesitate one bit and was under her hood in two second flat. Edwin tapped her on the shoulder rather hard. She turned around and automatically knew he was more than pissed.  
  
"Your punk ass boys from San Diego shoulda kept you on their team instead of sabotaging your ass to make you quit. Cuz then you wouldn't be on my turf, messin wit my game." Edwin said, his voice raised, his fists balled, and in her face. Dominic grabbed Edwin and Letty pulled Kendall back.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You just can't handle em beating you again." Kendall said, her heart racing. How dare he bring up her old team. That was like putting salt on an open wound. She had been with her team of all boys for three years and was able to beat any of them at any given time. Once her dad had been killed, she started loosing races more and more frequently. One night she had had enough and left town for good, not looking back.. That was six months ago.   
  
"Oh ya didn't know?" He asked, fighting to get out of Dominic's grip. "They fixed it so you lost majority of your races. They were tired of ya. They didn't want you around anymore." Edwin said, smirking. "So now we gotta deal with ya. Why don't you just go away from here too?" He shook his head.  
  
"That's totally uncalled for." Letty got in his face. "What, you mad cause the Chica can race? Better back the hell up, Edwin. Don't dish what you can't take." Letty hissed, putting an arm around Kendall. "Don't listen to him, his balls are to shriveled and he tries to make up for it," Letty said, knowing Kendall was in shock and emotionally drained. She could tell the adrenaline rush was wearing off. The girl needed a good night sleep and time to get her thoughts together.  
  
"I'm so tired f being screwed over by guys. Tell your man I'm gonna pass on his offer. I can't deal right now. I'm gonna get my money and go. Sorry." Kendall took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep her composure. She was seething inside but the tiredness was winning over the anger at the moment. Her anger just made her more eager to find the one person she was looking to seek revenge on, The one person who could have changed her life if he had never stuck his nose where it didn't belong.   
  
A/N: I hope the race scene was all right, I am not the greatest with racing scenes! So, hit me up, review me, and let me know how your liking this story so far! Thanks so much! Love Cheer 


	3. Drink up, Baby Dall

Chapter 3  
  
"Kendall, don't let some pissed off guy get to you. Dom said he'd give you a job and a place to stay. How ya gonna pass that up?" Letty asked, her one eyebrow cocked, staring at Kendall as she walked to her car. Kendall stopped, turned around, and gave Letty a look as if to say 'excuse me'. "Yeah, it was fucked up. And he's a guy. And they suck. But so what?" She half-grinned, Letty style. Kendall had to smile.  
"You're funny for being such a badass." She told Letty, in amusement.  
  
"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Letty quipped. "Besides, I live at that house where Dom was gonna let you stay. My girl Mia's away at school so I gotta deal wit all those guys by myself. Stay and help a girl out." Letty pretended to beg, putting an arm around Kendall, who was laughing hysterically at how Letty had used her own words against her.  
"Ok, ok. I'll think about it. I would like to meet your crew." Kendall admitted.  
"Aight. Now we're talkin. Come on." Letty shrugged, leading Kendall over to the group. Letty gave them a 'don't make me kick your ass' warning. "Guys, you know Kendall. Kendall, this is Vince, Leon, Dominic, and the anxious one is Jesse." She nodded, pointing out her boys. Jesse grinned. Letty was like an older sister to him. She was what kept the house together, he knew that much.  
"You did good out there. Very impressive." Leon said, shaking her hand, acting in his typical player way.  
"Oh, you're the scanner boy. Nice to meet you." Kendal smiled, tucking her long hair behind her ear, as she often did. Leon nodded.  
"Someone's gotta do it and I don't want my crew gettin caught." He laughed. He felt Vince scowling at him but he couldn't help that she was friendly. Even though she had beat him, she was still a girl and a pretty one at that.  
"I understand. We had to have a reliable person on our scanners, too." She laughed, making the group laugh.  
"Reliable? Leon? That's funny." Dominic grinned in amusement. "Yeah, on scanners." He added, knowing his boys knew he was thinking on terms of girls. Leon could never settle with just one girl. If anyone could be classified as a player, it would have to be Leon.  
"So, Vince, you gonna hold tha race against me or can we chill and be cool? Cause I have enough enemies." Kendall stuck out her hand to Vince with a smile. He shook it, the scowl disappearing.  
"We're cool. Just know we are on for a rematch one of these days." He said simply.  
"Bank on it, then." Kendall nodded. She looked at Dominic. "We're ya serious about a job?" She asked, almost nervous. Dominic had that intimidating presence, even in a relaxed environment. "Cause I can just take off and go..." She trailed off, almost hoping she could escape. She was so afraid to trust anyone or relax and these guys had her at such ease it made her nervous.  
"Nope. You ain't getting outta it." Dominic said, his arms around Letty, and leaning on his car. "I need some help." He said.  
"Well, I don't work on cars, so sorry." She said.  
"Now, what would make you think that working on cars is the job? Girl, I have to know a mechanic for a while before they work at My garage." Dominic said, his typical aloofness about him. She and the crew laughed.  
"I figured ...you said... you said garage, right?" She asked, her chin held up, not showing her unsure ness as much as she sounded.  
"Dom! Quit it." Letty playfully hit her boyfriend. He grinned, rubbing his face. He was such a macho guy, but he could be such a joker too.  
"I got a cafe kinda store we have beside the garage. The job is yours if ya want it." He said, looking at most of the racers pulling out. "Le, do they know something we don't?" He asked, nodding at the cars pulling out.  
"Nah, Dawg, it's almost three. Gettin ready for parties." Leon assured him.  
"Kendall, we can talk at the house. You wanna come party?" Letty asked as Dominic playfully picked her up and put her in her car. Kendall nodded, thinking a good party might be just what tithe doctor ordered.  
"Kendall, follow us. If ya can keep up." Jesse teased.  
"No big, Jesse. I got ya." She nodded, jumping in and ready to speed through the streets. Leon came up behind her, flashing his lights and making her laugh. Wow, she thought. It had been a while since she had been able to smile or laugh. Was that a good or bad thing? Her thoughts were interrupted as Jesse lunged ahead and she had to floor her pedal.  
"Have a drink, Miss Kendall." Leon tossed her a Corona once she was inside the Toretto's house. She looked at the party scene, loving the familiarity of being at a 'racer' party again. There were your normal skanks and she was surprised they were not all over Leon. Vince was ignoring her, she mentally noted. Oh well, big loss, she thought. She snapped back into reality to see Leon and Letty staring at her. She smiled, embarrassed.  
"We really need to find you a nickname." Letty said, sitting on Dominic's lap, hating the typical party scene but she figured she owed it to Kendall to stay and make her feel comfortable.  
"How about Doll? She looks like a dall." Leon joked, only being half serious. Kendall laughed, finding player boy funny.  
"You're a riot, Leon." Dominic shook his head, mildly grinning. He shrugged.  
"Yeah, Dawg, I do what I can, ya know." Leon said, hiding his grin.  
"And a damn showoff." Letty whispered in Dominic's ear, making him kiss her neck.  
"And here we wondered where Jesse learns it from." Dominic replied quietly.  
"So, you guys have five on your team?" Kendall asked, not knowing where to sit to rest her feet. Her high-heeled racing boots were beginning to make her feet ache. Looks over pain had always been her motto, though. She eyed Letty's flamed combat boots with a little bit of envy and with much more awe. She had never seen anything remotely close to them before. Leon patted the soft looking couch beside him and she took him up on his invite, sitting down.  
  
"There's a sixth, but he's not here." Jesse said, obviously a fan of the missing sixth leg. His huge grin gave that away to Kendall almost immediately. IN THE END by Linkin Park began to blare over Vince's guitar playing and Kendall felt herself go uneasy for the millionth time that night. The song reminded her of her life in an ironic, twisted way and of her team.  
  
(It starts with) One thing / I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on / but didn't even know Wasted it all just to Watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter One thing / I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so (far) Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go And for all this There's only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go And for all this There's only one thing you should know I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter   
  
"So, we told you about us." Dominic said, watching and studying the new girl that Letty had seemed to have taken to so well. He wasn't fond of newcomers, but in all fairness, Letty wasn't fond of many girls. It was even more amazing that she liked a girl who had racing in common with her. "So, what about you?" He asked, eyeing her still and taking a drink of his Corona.  
"That's a broad question. What do you want to know?" Kendall asked, her eyes locking into his. It was a defense mechanism of hers to keep from giving away her fear. She hated to be put on the spot.  
"Well, for starters, your age, if you have any family, how you got that eclipse to beat my boy's Maxima." Dominic grinned, making Kendall relax. She smiled. They weren't too hard of questions, she mused, and she couldn't blame him for trying to protect his team by being so forthcoming.  
"I am twenty-two and I have no family. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad..." She took a deep breath, the wounds still fresh. "My dad was a banker and was sent to prison. He was killed while he was in prison about six months ago. I have had my car for a while and he always was fixing it up for me. He put a lot of hours in it and I guess that is why I win so much." She smiled fondly. "I hate to loose and I hated even more to bet it tonight, so I don't know. I guess I beat him cause I was determined not to loose my baby." She said honestly. Dominic nodded understandingly. He could relate to that.  
"Well, determination is what makes a racer." Dominic said, almost regretting he had asked her so openly about her life.  
"Yeah, I guess. I raced with my team in San Diego for like a year. After he died, I started loosing and decided to give up. They weren't heartbroken and I guess now I know why. They didn't like me." Kendall said, finishing of her Corona. Leon took it, replaced it with another, and grinned at her.  
"Drink up, Dall." He nodded, knowing she needed to relax. She laughed at the name again and decided maybe this team wasn't so bad. She would get her rest, maybe stay and learn some much needed car knowledge, and then go on about her hunt. She figured she could use a vacation and some relaxation. She finished off her Corona again in no time, and, like she had thought, Leon handed her another one. It was going to be one of the best nights she had had in a very long time.

A/N: Please ignore my troll if you are new here and have read the reivews-the troll is a little disoriented and I have tried to make it leave, but he vivts myother story quite frequently! So,please, ignore. Thanks for reading and I am really REALLY glad you guys are liking this! Thanks to you guys who have read so far and thanks even more for reviewing!! I really enjoy reading reivews! So, read, reivew, enjoy, and reivew.... did I mention reivew??!!Lol ..Much love and many thanks to you all! Love CHEER


	4. The Offer

A/N: This chapter is dedicated in memory to Jonathon, a friend, who recently was killed in a street racing accident. Leave it to Oklahoma Cops and news people to blame it on 2 Fast 2 Furious. Only in Oklahoma could they come outright and blame the movie for this accident. It was said in newspapers and local news channels that 2 Fast 2 furious was to blame and stuff. UGH! Ok, sorry, had to vent! Fantasy, this chapter is posting so get yo but getting gear, Homegirl, and post AF! Also, I wasn't quite intending for you guys to get the impression that anyone in the story is crushing, but we'll see where it goes...Tiffany, AKA Dark World, you never cease to amaze me and thanks for being my best friend! Without you, there would be no CHEER and no stories. You believed in me when I didn't! To my Troll, you are so wrong on so many levels but to ask if I had fun a t a memorial service is twisted worse than an Oklahoma Tornado so quit running your mouth and bring it! Ok, you guys! I said my two sense, PLEASE read and of course review! Love CHEER!  
  
"You goin to work or you gonna sleep all day?" Dominic shook Kendall, who opened only one eye to look at him. He raised the blinds, letting the room brighten. No, she thought, he couldn't just open the things. He raised them completely.  
  
"Dominic, I haven't...how much time do I have to get ready?" She sat up, still in her racing clothes. Not that they were specifically racing clothes, but her black leather pants with the dragons and flames and her matching silver and red sheer/iridescent tank top was what she had deemed stylish but easy to race in. The pants made it easy to shift gears and yet she still looked tough but classy.   
  
"Call me Dom. How much time do you need?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh...you're a 'girly' girl. Letty's a get up and go girl." He grinned.  
  
"And, what say, is a girly girl?" Kendall, now intrigued, folded her arms.  
  
"One who plans outfits and stares in a mirror to do tons of make-up." He explained simply, his tone insinuating she should already know this. He tossed her one of Mia's dresses.   
  
"Really? Letty wears make-up." Kendall stood up, tossing the dress back at him.   
  
"She does it..." He started, not believing she had tossed it back, especially at his head.   
  
"In the car." They both finished, laughing. "I do mine in the car, too." She smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"Ok, smartass, you can't wear that to my garage and expect to work." Dominic shook his head, walking out. Kendall followed, not seeing what the problem was.  
  
"Dom, I may be poor and have no place to sleep, but, damn, I am a girl. I got clothes." Kendall said, fishing in her pockets for her keys. Dominic threw them at her lightly. She trudged to her car, her head pounding. It was brighter than she had ever remembered it being.  
  
"Good mornin, Dall." Jesse called playfully from under the hood of his newly bought Honda Civic. Kendall had noted the temporary tag last night on the way to the house.   
  
"Hey Jess." She nodded, fumbling with her keys. She opened the door and leaned inside to get her bag of clothes she had been hauling around with her. She tired to hurry, not wanting Dominic to get mad from waiting, although she thought to herself, he was not as intimidating in daylight as he was in the night time.  
  
"BOO!" Vince came up behind her as she was reaching back inside for her make-up bag. He startled her and she bumped her head.   
  
"I am going to kick your ass, Scruffy Boy, if you do that again." She growled, rubbing her head. Being hung over and being caught off guard didn't make for a nice Kendall.   
  
"Hey yourself, Alcoholic." He grinned and said with a sarcastic sweetness. It was then Kendall realized she had had too much to drink.   
  
"Was I bad?" She asked, smiling to hide her embarrassment from lack of memory. Vince looked as though he was hesitating.  
  
"I would be mean and lie to you , but it would do no good. Letty would just tell you the truth." Vince scratched his beard. Kendall pulled out her khakis and a black t-shirt and stuffed the bag back into the car, her eyes on his face the whole time.   
  
"Ok, tell me how bad I was so I can get the torture over with." She said, the suspense and worry killing her. They started to walk in.   
  
"You were..." Vince stopped, knowing this. She was ready to pounce him if he didn't answer soon, she decided. "Boring. You fell asleep before you could dance on any tables for us." He shrugged, disappointed sounding.  
  
"Feel free to use him as your punching bag. I do it often." Letty sashayed by, braiding her hair, but stopping to punch him. Kendall smiled. This Letty chick was all right, she thought. "See what the hell I gotta put up with?" She asked, scowling. Kendall used her time to put on her eye shadow, top and bottom black eyeliner, and a light touch of lip gloss as Letty was finishing up her hair.   
  
"Can we please get going?" An annoyed Dominic looked at the girls. "Yo, Blaze, today you ridin with me." Dominic motioned, pointing to his car parked outside.  
  
"Blaze? Where the hell he'd get that from? His ass?" Letty asked as her and the boy's headed behind the new girl and her man.  
  
"He pays attention to details, Sherlock." Leon pointed at Kendall's Eclipse while turning her head at the same time.  
  
"Move your hands if you still want them attached." She growled, making Leon laugh. "Did you take some sort of happy pills this morning?" She asked, one eyebrow cocked. Leon paused before getting in his Skyline, laying his head on the roof and laughed even more hysterically.  
  
"So, Dom, this Cafe', how many people work there?" Kendall asked, watching the neighborhood intently as they drove. It was almost too silent for her liking and she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Counting you, one. It's all on you, Girl." Dominic said, shifting gears and leading the crew.  
  
"Are you kidding? What kind of Cafe' you think that is?" Kendall's nose wrinkled. She had let that slip before even thinking about it. Dominic grinned.  
  
"It was somethin to keep my sister busy. Mia took it hard after our dad died, so to keep her busy, I let her open that. She got a lot of studying done at least." He said, making a sharp turn.  
  
"Well, what do you serve or how do you cook the food?" Kendall asked as they pulled into DT. Dominic laughed.  
  
"Sandwiches. My crew made me promise not to let Mia near a stove." He nodded, unbuckling his seat belt.  
  
"That bad? Surely not." Kendall shook her head and got out.  
  
"Ask any of them. Better yet, come on." He said, taking off into the Cafe' part. She shrugged and followed as the boys and Letty watched.  
  
"This is gonna be good." Leon grinned, sitting down. Jesse tossed him a Corona, then opened a Pepsi, waiting.  
  
"Ugh, I can't do this, Dom. You're joking. No fucking way!" They heard Kendall almost shout. Dominic came out, his stride fast and a grin on his face. He looked at the crew, who was staring at him expressionless.  
  
"What?" He asked. "I just showed her the tuna, the crab salad,....." He stopped, now himself bursting up laughing.  
  
"I am so not doing the Cafe' thing. You can teach me about cars." Kendall came out, her arms folded and shaking her head.  
  
"Kendall, why not? I told ya I'd give ya a job, not what kind." Dominic had stopped laughing and winked at Jesse, Letty, Leon, and Vince. He could pull off a joke with ease.  
  
"Dude, I got better chances racing again tonight then making 20 bucks in there." Kendall said, her cheeks flushed. It was a mess in there, the food smelled horrible, and this was one thing she knew she couldn't do.  
  
"You sayin my Cafe' is in bad shape?" His eyes narrowed as he got close to her, standing tall at his full height. Kendall went back into defense mode.  
  
"Bad shape, no." She kept her eyes on his. "Hell hole, yes." She said. Dominic was silent. "Look Dom. I got respect for you and what all you've done, really I do. But that, in there, is beyond hopeless." Kendall threw her hands up.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He said, staring her down still.  
  
"And if you think I'm gonna be your slave, your miracle worker and..." She stopped, just realizing he of all people had agreed with her.  
  
"Welcome to DT, my garage." Dominic stuck out his hand, smiling. Kendall looked at him confused. "What? I wanted to know if you had the guts to stand up to me. You did so you can start workin in here." He said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kendall asked, still looking confused.  
  
"That Cafe' has been closed since Mia left for school. Why do you think I wanted you to change." He asked.  
  
"Oh shit." Letty laughed, knowing Dominic had managed to fool them all.  
  
"I told you I know very little about cars." Kendall said, shaking her head.  
  
"That's why I have Jesse, V, and Leon here right now. And my girl knows cars too. Between all of us, you'll be fixing cars soon on your own." Dominic promised.  
  
"You'll be a star mechanic yet." Leon quoted in a high, false tone, quoting the movie, 'Bring It On'. The group busted up laughing, Kendall included. 


	5. Nightmares

Kendall sat on the spare room's bed, lost in thought. She was tired, Dominic had worked her hard. He had kept true to his word about a job at least, she thought. Her hair was wet and wrapped in a towel, fresh from her shower. She had a habit after taking a shower always wrapping it in a towel on top of her head. She thought about her dad, her team, and all of which she had lost. She laid back, sighing. Suddenly she felt hot, bitter tears falling down her face.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" She asked herself, angry she was crying so easily. She had given up on crying. Now she had given into the crying. She turned over, buried her head into the pillows, and just tossed all of her rules out of the window. She lost all the composure she had walked into this house with.  
  
"Hey Sweetheart, why you cryin?" Dominic had been walking by and had heard her sobs. She looked up, her mascara running down her cheeks.   
  
"I'm fine." Kendall tried to suck it up, not having any luck. A nice, non intimidating Dominic just made her cry even more.  
  
"Sure. Now. I'll ask you again." Dominic nodded, sitting beside the petite girl. His muscular body seemed like a giant beside hers. Kendall looked at him, her emerald green eyes looking the saddest he had yet to see her eyes.   
  
"I'm just being stupid." She shook her head, getting her composure of some sorts back.   
  
"Come on, Sniffles. Tell me. I been through some shit and I know its better to share pain than hide it." Dominic sighed, looking her sincerely in the eyes.  
  
"Dom, there's so much I wouldn't know where to begin, honestly." Kendall looked down, laying on the bed. She wasn't intimidated by his presence anymore. In fact, he had many qualities she would want for a …she was jolted from her thoughts as Dominic shook her.   
  
"Try me." He nodded. Kendall smiled softly.   
  
"You remind me of a damn pit bull." She laughed, making him shrug.  
  
"I've been called worse." He admitted. "So, what's eating you? I can't have a mechanic in training plagued by issues. Maybe I can help." He said.  
  
"Ah, I knew there had to be something in it for you." Kendall perked up, now sitting Indian style, her legs criss crossed.   
  
"What?" He grinned, asking innocently. He hadn't intended on stopping by her room, but he felt like she was a lot like Mia and she was in need of some direction.  
  
"I knew there had to be a reason you were being so nice. Cause you need me to be in tiptop shape, ready to work on cars for ya." Kendall smiled, drawing her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. That and the fact you remind me of Letty and my sister Mia mixed into one." He confessed, making her blush.   
  
"Wow, that is a compliment. Thank you." She said, putting her long hair up and out of her face.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Dominic nodded. "Really, Dall, what's up?" He asked, turning serious.   
  
"I'm just buggin over my team. If they did sabotage me, they were never a real team in the first place. Which means my dad did all that work on my car for nothing." Kendall sighed sadly. Dominic shook his head.   
  
"You are a deep thinker, aren't ya?" He asked, in amazement. She shrugged, blinking back her tears. "What your dad did to that car, he did for you. Not for you to race, not for anyone on that team or their benefit. Kendall, cherish it and don't question it. Take it from me." Dominic said, his voice gruff and his face muscles tight.  
  
"I miss my dad." Kendall sighed.  
  
"Hey, I know. So does Mia. We lost our dad in a wreck on the circuit. I had to watch him burn." Dominic looked away for a minute. " Kendall, consider our team. Not for racing, not for money. Just be a part of it. WE play fair." He suggested.   
  
"I don't know." She frowned, her head aching.  
  
"Revenge is what you want, right? Cause I can set you a race up against your ex team." Dominic offered.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She said dryly, doubting Dominic would do that for her. "They stay in San Diego." She said.   
  
"So, a road trip for us. We can challenge them on their blacktop." Dominic shrugged, not phased by her negativity.  
  
"Yeah, Dom, easy for yo to say. Its been a while since I even raced a real one. I haven't updated my car, and even if I did..." She trailed off, not wanting to show her unconfident feelings.  
  
"You're workin with the best crew in California, Kendall. I'm not being arrogant. Its just the truth. Lett, V, Leon, and Jess, they are all top notch." Dominic said, lifting up her chin and looking her in her eyes.  
  
"I know this, Dominic. I'm scared, ok? I'm scared. I'ma tell you now that I will just let you and your crew down." Kendall said miserably.  
  
"Kendall, you at like it's a big thing to be scared." Dominic said, shaking his head.   
  
"It is, I shouldn't be." Kendall said stubbornly. "Its not right to be scared." She said, sounding stubborn.  
  
"Bullshit. Now you're just talkin crazy, girl." He scoffed. "All racers have fear and get scared. I would bet my life on that." He said.  
  
"I'm not. A coward, is something I'm not." Kendall folded her arms.  
  
"Listen, baby Girl, cowards are the ones who don't challenge the fear. Cowards don't go forward to face what is holding them back. Life's all about taking risks." He said, noticing she was giving his words some thought. She yawned.  
  
"I guess so." She said after a minute of silence. Her eyes felt like they were getting heavy.  
  
"You been sleeping okay? You've got dark circles under your eyes." Dominic said, showing concern.   
  
"Not really. I have too many nightmares." Kendall admitted. " I keep seeing pictures that the warden showed me." She shuddered.   
  
"Lay down." Dominic ordered. She did as she was told, though looking confused. "Mia had the same problem. I had to stay with her until she fell asleep and usually the nightmares stayed away then." Dominic explained, making Kendall smile as her eyes closed, showing her content and ease. Dominic rubbed her back until he was sure she was asleep. He came out and almost ran right into Letty, who had been leaning on the door frame watching quietly. She smiled at him as he put his arms around her.   
  
"I'm glad she ain't a skank cause e I'd hafta kick yo ass." Letty grinned mischievously.  
  
"How long ya been standin there?" He asked, laughing.  
  
"Long enough to hear your pep talk." Letty laughed, taking him by the hand and leading him into their room.  
  
"Where we goin?" He asked, teasingly on the way. "Did my cheerleader routine turn you on?" He asked playfully as he threw her onto the bed. She laughed, looking into his handsome face.  
  
"Hell yeah. Not normally my type but you are pretty fine." She grinned, looking down.   
  
"Good." He said, kissing her and getting on top of her. They wrestled for a minute and then he became serious. "Can you set us up some hotels in San Diego?" He asked, looking into her dark eyes.   
  
"Yeah, no problem. I got it handled." She assured him.   
  
"Yeah, I like my "I got it handled" chick." Dominic nodded, holding Letty in his muscular arms as they settled down for a good night's sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry guys! I have been slacking! Final are finally over and so hopefully it will get easier from here! Enjoy the chapter and PLEASE, PLEASE review! Love you all and thanks for reading! Love Cheer! 


	6. A Saturday Night, a road trip, a race, a...

chapter 6  
  
"Hey baby doll. You're up." Kendall's boy told her. She was in San Diego now, with her old crew on the typical Saturday night races.   
  
"I'm on it." She smiled, high fiving her boy, Rum. He was her oldest team member. They had been racing together ever since Kendall had ran him in her first street race ever and had managed to beat him. He could be called her big brother of some sorts. It was widely known the two were tight. Kendall jumped in her Eclipse, her tires squealing as she revved her engine.  
  
"Oh, look, Kendall, there's your man." Chyna, the girl next to her, smiled sweetly. Chyna was becoming a part of Kendall's team and fast. Kendall turned to see the 6'2 blonde-haired blue eyed guy watching from the side. Her smile disappeared, her face turned white, and hatred filled every bone in her body.   
  
Kendall sat up, her eyes wide as she looked around the white painted room. Her breathing was frantic, and she was gasping for air as though she was drowning. Sweat poured down her forehead. She drew her knees up to her chest. She hated that nightmare and for some ungodly reason it wouldn't leave her be. She shuttered, shaking out her arms in front of her, as though to shake off the dream physically. She looked at the clock in the neatly kept room of Mia's. 3:34 am. She sighed listlessly, got up, and headed for the kitchen for some warm chocolate milk.   
  
That was her cure all and her favorite when things began to spin out of her control.   
  
She poured herself a glass and heated d it. She sat down, stirring her heated drink blankly. Memories, thoughts, and pictures flashed in her head. She snapped back into reality, noticing she had spaced off long enough to let her milk get cold. She had spaced off and now she was tired, annoyed, and jumpy. She put the glass of chocolate milk back into the microwave, turning to sit down yet again. She bumped into a tall, muscular figure, making her drop the glass. It shattered, making her even more fidgety.   
  
"Easy." the deep voice said. Kendall had her feet in a Karate stance, ready to let loose. No screaming for her. She was sure she could take him. Her dad had taught her self defense 101 himself.  
  
"I'm going to give you one chance to get the hell outta here and then I'm going to call the cops." Kendall growled, her hands raised.   
  
"Good luck, being that I live here. No way would Dom press charges on me." Said the guy as they faced each other in the dark.  
  
"What the hell is goin on here?" Dominic asked, flipping on the lights, his eyes squinted. Letty and Vince were right behind him. Kendall took a good look at the guy and gasped. She felt the room start to go dark.  
  
"Kendall?" Brian asked, looking a lot paler than his normal white boy self.   
  
"You two know each other?" Vince scoffed. Letty popped him on the back of the head, then folded her arms.  
  
"I'm so outta here." Kendall started for the door.  
  
"Yeah, Run, Kendall. That's smart. Can't do it forever, though." Brian shot back. Kendall pivoted sharply on her hell, her eyes narrowed and her breath shallow and icy cold.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you have the balls to stand in front of me and..." Kendall stopped talking, making a mad leap for Brian to attack him.  
  
"No, not here." Dominic effortlessly reached out and grabbed her with one strong bicepted arm.  
  
"Let me go so he can have what's coming to him!" Kendall growled.   
  
"You need to calm down. That anger's bein directed at the wrong person." Brian pointed at Kendall.  
  
"Anger? Oh, it's not anger. It's a want for revenge, Pretty Boy." Kendall spat hatefully.   
  
"Whoa." Letty looked at Jesse, who had stumbled up and into he kitchen sleepily. Kendall's anger was surprising to the whole crew.  
  
"Kendall, you know it's not my fault." Brian swallowed, his words etching at Kendall's anger like acid to a surface. He was a little shocked at her furry.  
  
"Do I? Brian O' Connor?? Do I know? Seems to me your testimony and you being undercover gathering evidence is what put him under." Kendall hissed.  
  
"This can't be good." Leon shook his head to Vince, Letty, and Jesse quietly.  
  
"Blondie ruined someone else's life besides ours? One more strike and you're out." Vince grinned, amused by his own thoughts.  
  
"This doesn't concern you. Take yo ass back to bed." Brian pointed to the stairs angrily.  
  
"I'm not the one on trial here, Blondie." Vince retorted, shrugging.  
  
"Come on, Boys. Let's go pack for San Diego." Letty motioned for them to head upstairs. "Don't let her leave, Dom. I mean it." She told her man, massaging his shoulders before she left.  
  
"I got this handled, Let. I'll sort this out. You get those boys movin." Dominic reached up from his chair and kissed her.   
  
"Yeah. Later, Dall." She waved, trudging upstairs slowly.  
  
"This is gotta stop. Tell me the deal or fight elsewhere. It's not gonna happen here." Dominic leaned in between the two's view from each other.   
  
"Don't worry. I'm outta here. If he's your sixth, I'm defiantly outta here." Kendall glared, looking Brian up and down menacingly.   
  
"Yeah, he is. How the hell do you tow know each other?" Dominic asked, just wanting to get clued in before settling anything.  
  
"Ask him." Kendall said, taking off again unsuccessfully for the door. This time she was blocked by Leon who was coming to get a drink. He folded his arms and shook his head, pushing her back down into the chair.   
  
"I'm askin you both. Both of you sit down. NOW." Dominic raised his voice, more than he had wanted to. They both did as told in silence, still trading death glares.  
  
"Dude, yell at her. Not me." Brian rolled his eyes. sitting down.  
  
"Yell at his punk pig ass." Kendall shot back.  
  
"Ok, its three am." Dominic rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Yelling and accusing isn't gonna get anybody anywhere." Dominic said.  
  
"Please, Dom, just let me get my stuff and head out." Kendall begged.  
  
"I didn't fire you and nobody quits DT." Dominic stared at her, making her bring her anger down a level. "Thank you." He acknowledged her listening. "Now, tell me the deal." He said, holding a hand up to Brian, who was about to protest.  
  
"Your sixth leg put away my father. My father, who got killed." Kendall glared, pointing at Brian.   
  
"Kendall, I never turned that evidence in." Brian's cobalt blue eyes met Kendall's amber green eyes. "Someone else took him down, not me." Brian made an attempt to reach across the table for her hand. She withdrew her upper body from the table as if she had been burnt.  
  
"You say that now." Kendall, at this point, blinked back hot tears.  
  
"No, I'm tellin the truth." Brian said.  
  
"You think I believe a cop?" She asked, rubbing her exhausted eyes, her voice sounding sour with the cop pronunciation.  
  
"I'm not a cop, damn it! How many times am I gonna have to prove this to people?" Brian hit the table, making Kendall and Dominic jump.  
  
"You need to chill." Dominic said, annoyed.  
  
"Me?! You're tellin me...Man, Dom, you make no sense sometimes." Brian got up. "I'm goin to bed." He said irritably, his face red.  
  
"What nonsense were you talking about San Diego?" Kendall asked quietly, relieved Brian had left.  
  
"Letty made arrangements for us to go. The boys have updated and fixed your car and we are taking a road trip." Dominic said, a slight grin on his face.  
  
"And if I say I'm not goin?" Kendall asked, putting her head in her head in her hands.  
  
"Oh, you're goin. It's already set. you back out now or take off now they'll know for sure they won." Dominic shrugged.   
  
" Gee, how ever can I express my gratitude?" Kendall asked, rather dryly. Dominic got up and left her to her thoughts.  
  
"A Saturday night, a road trip with the boys, a race and revenge. I so should be happy." Kendall said to herself, knowing she wasn't happy and that bugged her. She laughed at herself for talking to herself.  
  
"WHAT?" Brian opened his door, after Dominic had knocked on it on his way to bed.  
  
"Leave her alone. You got that?" Brian asked, pointing to Brian's chest.  
  
"Yeah. If she doesn't kill me in my sleep, no problems. I got that." Brian sighed, exasperated that Dominic was taking her side. Dominic wasn't leaving like Brian had hoped for, either.  
  
"You gonna tell me your side and fill me in on ol girl? Or you gonna keep actin like a two year old?" Dominic folded his arms.  
  
"That's bullshit, Dom." Brian's eyes flashed.  
  
"Bullshit? I'm sayin bullshit?! Told ya once and I'll tell ya again, I don't do bullshit, Brian." Dominic said, getting more than irritated. He stared Brian in the eyes. Brian finally gave in, knowing he was defeated.  
  
"We went to school together. Me, her , and Rome." Brian sighed, running a hand though his hair.  
  
"Ok. And." Dominic prompted, waiting for more.  
  
"And I became a cop and she thinks I took her dad down. And you should be familiar with the rest." Brian said, sighing and looking down. "She's just like Rome. I had nothing to do with it, yet, because I had a badge at the time, I'm bein blamed. Again." Brian said, his voice calmer now, sounding tired.  
  
"Brian, you can't change the past. And I'm not choosing sides. You guys can work this out on the way to San Diego." Dominic sighed, getting up.  
  
"No. Hell no. Dom, I am not going to San Diego with her or you guys. For nothing." Brian shook his head.   
  
"You're already on the docket, Pretty Boy. You makin us some money." Dominic said, facing the door to hide his grin. He started out and paused at the door. " Besides, you don't want me goin back to bad habits, do you?" He grinned sinisterly. Brian threw a pillow at him, hitting the door instead of Dominic. HE had managed to shut the door just in time. He knew the drive, the races and the month ahead was going to be long with Brian and Kendall at each other's throats.  
  
A/N: Ok, so it's picking up a little. PLEASE let me know what you guys think of this story and if it is working or not! I'm not so sure of it so your thoughts can help me decide whether to continue it or give it the axe! Thanks, Peace, lotsa love, and REMBER TO REVIEW!!!! Lots of Love, CHEER 


	7. the way to a man's heart is through his ...

Chapter 7  
  
Untimely Revenge  
  
A way to a man's heart is thorough his car!  
  
"What the hell?" Brian asked after twenty minutes of talking with Dominic, asked himself. He looked out his upstairs room window only to see Kendall jumping angrily on top of his car. "OH HELL NO." He jumped up, only boxer clad and sprinted down the stairs, taking two at a time.  
  
"Did I wake you, Brian?" Kendall asked, not moving or showing any sign of regret.  
  
"Yo, back off my car. We can talk about this. And how you're gonna fix it." He said, circling the car almost nervously. This made Kendall smile evilly.   
  
"You should really keep your car in better shape than this. Looks like it's not San Diego worthy now." Kendall said, her tone fake. "You didn't talk to me , Brian, when you took my dad down. I'm through talking." Kendall said, jumping again, making Brian lunge for her. She moved out of his way and then back to the hood again.  
  
"I'ma tell you once again, I didn't have anything to do with it." Brian yelled. Kendall jumped into a sitting position on top of the car's hood and sat there with her arms folded, facing Brian.   
  
"Yeah, ok. Why don't you go back to bed." Kendall sighed, not giving in to his almost sounding like a plea statement. The lights in the darkened house were turned on yet again.   
  
"Yo, Dom, I got dibs on my car bein in the garage." Leo said as the crew looked out the window. It was a little past four am and the shy was still dark. The street was vacant other than the two who were fighting.  
  
"Shut up. Gawd." Letty popped him on the back of the head. She had to do so much to keep the boys in her house in line.  
  
"OFF. I'm not nice, like him." Dominic told Kendall, who had obviously taken Brian's car hostage. His veins bulging through his head showed his furry.  
  
"You don't understand what he did." Kendall growled, but jumping off the car. Mad or not, she wasn't going to cross Dominic.   
  
"Quit blamin me! I wasn't around. Don't you think if I'd been around I woulda done somethin?" Brian yelled, his chin high as he got in Kendall's face. Kendall reached up and slapped him, bitch slap style. He looked utterly stunned.  
  
"Kendall! Enough!" Dominic stepped between the two. "You're gonna open those ears and listen. You two can talk it out on the way to San Diego, since we leave in like an hour now." Dominic said, looking her deep in the eyes as he frowned to show how serious he was. Just then the cops pulled up, sirenless but with lights.   
  
"Shit." Letty sighed, knowing no good was going to come from this.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here?" The officer got out, his hand on his baton.  
  
"None of your damn business." Kendall snarled, her hate for cops just as bad. The cop looked at her.  
  
"I don't like your attitude, Miss." He said, watching her closely.  
  
"Yeah, I don't' like cops so I guess we're even." Kendall remarked, not flinching.  
  
"Kendall, stop." Brian warned, knowing how close she was to getting into trouble.  
  
"You stop, Brain! If it hadn't been for you, I would have never hated cops so damn much in the first place. If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't even be having this problem." Kendall yelled, breathing hard as she yelled.   
  
"That's it. You're coming downtown for sure now." The cops said, getting his handcuffs off of his belt.  
  
"Oh come on. What for?" Dominic objected, stepping in front of Kendall protectively.  
  
"Disturbing the peace, disorderly conduct, and I can add resisting arrest if you don't calm down." The officer said, putting Kendall's arms behind her back.  
  
"Not to mention disrespecting an officer." The officer's partner chimed in. He took Kendall and put her in the car. They finished up writing their report and left with her in the backseat.  
  
"Damn it. I gotta get down there and get her out." Brian said, heading for his room to get dressed.  
  
"Bri, she fucking hates you." Jesse said, astonished. Dominic looked a little shocked himself.   
  
"Yeah, but as much as she does, she hates cops and the jail system even more." Brian said, throwing on a white t-shirt. "Her dad was killed in jail and I know she is freakin out. She has so much to deal with. I'm not gonna hold it against her." Brian said, looking around for his keys.  
  
"You're a good man, Brian." Dominic said, leaning on the doorframe and nodding. "Want me to go with you?" He asked. Brian shook his head.  
  
"Brian, it's cool and all you're going to get her out, but she's gonna be pissed when she gets out. You ready for that wrath?" Letty asked, in her warning tone. He nodded, holding up his cell phone.  
  
"I'm calling in some reinforcement." He said, dialing a number. "Rome, it's Brian. I need you, Man. Kendall's here or was. She's in jail and it's a long story. Can you help a bro out?" Brain asked, making Letty smile at the mention Of Roman's name. He was part of their crew now too. And they all loved him because he had a way of making them laugh all day, straight comedy style.  
  
"Damn, Bra, slow down. Talk to me." Roman said on the other end. He stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Damn, its only four? Shit, Dom is working ya'll hard." He joked.  
  
"Shut up. I'm on my way." Brian said, waving to the crew as he headed out. He passed a very irritated and sleepy looking Vince on his way out. Despite the situation, Brian had to grin at the site of a irritated and woken up early morning Vince.  
  
"This is your fault." Leon said pointing to Vince as Dominic, Letty, and Jesse went back upstairs to get in a nap. Vince laughed, rolled his eyes, and sat down.  
  
"Why and how the hell is it my fault?" Vince asked innocently.  
  
"You know why. Fess up." Leon shook his head, not buying Vince's innocence.  
  
"Le, I thought it was some drunk person on the streets." Vince said, no longer to keep a straight face.   
  
"Nah, Dawg, you knew what it was." Leon grinned, trying to still sound mad. IT was just in Vince's nature to stir things up even more than what they already were.   
  
"I'll never tell I saw ol' girl smashing up an innocent car, even if it was Brian's." Vince grinned.  
  
"Thanks for savin my ass, Ro." Brian grinned, knowing he had said that line before.  
  
"Yeah, Again. And over a girl. But at least Kendall is worth it." He grumbled grumpily.  
  
"Man, you used to be up for early mornings. What happened?" Brian teased, ignoring his reference to Monica and the Carter Verone thing.  
  
"Brian, it's called sleep. Most people get enough. But I see you haven't." Roman shook his head. "Gimme details, Blondie." He said as they cruised. Brian was silent. "So, what happened? And what the hell happened to your evo?" Roman asked, noticing the small dents in the hood from Kendall's high heeled boots.  
  
"Well, I left your place and came home and she was in Dom's kitchen. I still don't know she got to be there at their house, or any of that." Brian sighed, turning and shifting as he talked.  
  
"Ok, and you told her you had no part in it, I'm assumin." Roman folded his arms, buckling his seat belt.  
  
"Yeah. Dom thought he had her calmed down, we all went to bed. Hell, he even took her side. Then I heard this noise." Brian grinned, despite it all.  
  
"Was she calm?" Roman asked.  
  
"Hell no.." Brian scoffed.  
  
"Didn't sound like Kendall. Ok, keep goin." Roman said, waiting to hear the rest.  
  
"She was jumpin on my car. I went out, Dom came down. We argued. She slapped me. The cops came. They arrested her." Brian said, his blue eyes focused on the road.  
  
"She's in jail? She's gonna flip the hell out, Homie." Roman sat up, concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I know. But she may not wanna leave with me. That's why I called you." Brian said in a 'duh' sounding tone.  
  
"So, you guys did or did not get things cleared up? Just so I'm clear here." Roman said, looking at the police station they were nearing with dread. He too hated cops.  
  
"Nah. She still blames me just like you did." Brian said, getting out. Roman followed.  
  
"Did you tell her what he did? Did you give her any of the facts?" Roman asked, catching up to Brian.  
  
"Nope. In her eyes, he's the hero. Wanted to keep it that way." Brian said, not blinking at the question.  
  
"See, Brian, that's why you get yourself in these female messes. If you'd stop tryin to be the hero and be straight with…" Roman started but was interrupted by Brian.  
  
"If I had been straight with her, she'd hate me, call me a liar, it'd break what little heart she had left, it'd destroy her memories of her dad. And she'd be looking around every corner for the rest of her life. And Worrying." Brian said, stopping to look at Roman. Roman looked surprised. "yeah.. Rome. I thought about it." Brian frowned.  
  
"But if you don't tell her, someone might end up killin her." Roman interjected.  
  
"That's what I'm here for." Brian said with a nod. "I'm not tellin her yet, Rome. And you ain't either." Brian pointed with a finger into Roman's chest.  
  
"I got yo back, Bro. You know this." Roman nodded, although still not convinced of Brian's thoughts.  
  
"Good, Cuz, I'ma need a bodyguard when we leave this station." Brian joked.  
  
"You ain't playin there. She got a hell of a temper." Roman shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, she learned form the best. US." Brian smiled. "Man, I miss those days of it bein so laid back." Brian said, opening the door to the station for Roman.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, are they gonna let her out?" Roman asked.  
  
"I got connections." Brian grinned, making Roman groan.  
  
"Connections? Uh-huh. You said you were done with pigs." He said, in an agitated whisper.  
  
"I am but I'm on good terms and have to use connections in times like these." Brian whispered back. "wait here." He said, pushing Roman into the lobby.  
  
"You're making me doubt, Brian." Roman admitted. Brian shot him a deathly glare.  
  
"Don't even go there, MR. Roman Pearce." Brian said, walking away. He came back twenty minutes later.  
  
"well?" Roman asked, pacing. "I know she's freakin out back there." He said, eyeing a cop suspiciously as he walked past.   
  
"You're right about that." Brian sighed, running a hand through his hair. "you have no idea." He muttered under his breath.  
  
A/N: Yay! An update a day for me! So far so good! By an update a day, I mean between all three stories! HEHE. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Blur, you know I love ya and am here anytime! You guy should check out my boy's new story he redid. Voiceless' story is off the hook! Its called Into The Sun! So is Bookworm's new one! Hope this chapter was good…I think it's heading somewhere up the alley of drama…looks innocently Drama? Nah, not in my writing! Dark world, extra special shout out for your help typing and for your help and being there for me! I got nothing but love for ya, Girly! Oh, and much admiration! Lol! Later to you all and see ya next update! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Love CHEER! 


	8. secrets

Chapter UR9  
  
"You think she's okay, bra?" Roman asked, pacing in his deep accent.   
  
"Sit the hell down, Man." Brian ordered, his arms folded and amused grin on his face. Kendall came walking out, looking very drained and as though she had been defeated.  
  
"Kendall!" Roman jumped up, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Let me go, please." She requested quietly, her teeth semi clenched. It was then Roman noticed her jaw was slightly swollen and lightly bruised.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" Brian asked, watching Roman turn her head to get a better look. Her lip was swollen and busted in the middle. She walked past him, out into the cold.  
  
"Ain't no love for a homeboy?" Roman asked, holding out his arms.   
  
"Let's get outta here, Man." Brian hit him lightly, taking off after Kendall.   
  
"Don't gotta convince me. Shit." Roman shrugged, walking out.  
  
"Yo, Kendall! We need to bury this. We got too much history to let this stand in our way." Brian called after her. Kendall stopped, breaking down in tears.  
  
"I think it's safe to go hug her, Bro." Roman said quietly, nudging Brian.  
  
"You go. She hates me." Brian said sadly, setting down on the bench outside of the police station.   
  
"Ain't my mess, ain't my business. This is between yawl." Roman said, shaking his head and sitting beside Brian.  
  
"What the hell did I call you for then?" Brian popped Roman on the back of the head.  
  
"A brother's gotta eat, Man." Roman grinned, making Brian laugh. Brian got up and took off after Kendall.   
  
"Can we just go back to Dom's?" Kendall asked, shivering. Brian took off his DT work shirt and put it around her shoulders as she kept her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Yeah. But I'll tell you one thing. Dom's gonna make us ride to San Diego together. Fair warning. Rome, let's go." Brian took Kendall's hint of not wanting to talk.   
  
"I'm done with my anger towards you." Kendall's aid, wiping her eyes and yawning.  
  
"You have no idea how relieved I am." Brian said, opening the door for her.  
  
"That doesn't mean I forgive you. My feelings of wanting to hack you into pieces have left. I'm tired." Kendall said, making Brian cough in surprise.  
  
"Gee thanks." He said quietly as Kendall dozed off in the backseat, her head resting on the cold window.  
  
"Man, she's tired." Roman said, feeling her forehead. He looked at her for a minute, in concern.   
  
"Yeah, lucky for me. You're not the one who was going to be hacked into pieces." Brian shook his head, still in disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry, Man. All women feel that way 'bout you. Monica, Mia…" Roman counted on his fingers. "Tonya. I think you're working your way up an down the alphabet." Roman laughed, slapping his leg and laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Man, that is not even right. Just cause you prefer the Twinkies, hostess, and tollhouse. They don't try to kill you cuz you shove them in your mouth too damn fast." Brian retorted, taking a turn fast and passing a semi.  
  
"Damn. You're drivin hasn't gotten any bit better." Roman frowned, holding onto the door as they pulled up into the driveway that led to Dominic's house. The sun was beginning to rise and the lights were on in both levels of the house. Letty was leaning on the door frame of the entrance, Dominic was behind her , his hands on her hips.   
  
"She better be okay." Letty said, her tongue over her teeth, in typical Letty style when she was in a mood.  
  
"Damn, Let." Bran gave her his best boyish smile he could being it he was so tired.  
  
"Hey man. She's a female. I gotta keep her around cuz she's cool." Letty cracked a half smile, punching Brian in the shoulder. Roman attempted to shake Kendall but didn't have any luck in waking her up. He scooped her up in his arms, despite the frown on her exhausted and partially swollen face.  
  
"They roughed her up. Damn pigs." Roman said, starting to lay her on the couch.  
  
"Hey Romey Rome, can ya take her upstairs to Ma's old room? Its hers now." Letty asked, handing Dominic a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, no problemo." Roman yawned and grinned.  
  
"You got three hours to get some rest before we take off, Arizona. Get some sleep." Dominic waved over his shoulder as he followed Roman. "I'll take her up. We got some stuff to talk about." Dominic took Kendall form Roman's arms. She sighed deeply and nuzzled into Dominic's chest unconsciously. He put her on her bed and sat beside her. He stared at her peacefulness and then shook her.  
  
"Not now. I don' t want to talk about him." Kendall whispered, shaking her head and snuggling into her pillow.   
  
"It's not about Brian. It's about me, you , and something you need to know." Dominic said, his voice sounding like she was in deep shit. "But first I wanna know what happened to that pretty face of yours." Dominic said, noticing her bruises had gotten darker.  
  
"I flipped out and they slammed me down on the concrete. They had fun doin it , too. The scratches are from my head bein held to the concrete with their foot." Kendall sighed, not opening her eyes.  
  
"Kinda a hot head, huh? Must run in the family." Dominic grinned slightly.  
  
"You don't know anything about my family." Kendall pouted, sullen and turning her head away from him.  
  
"I know more than you think, dear cousin." Dominic played with Kendall's bangs and swept them form out of her eyes. Her hair was softer than it looked.  
  
"You're trippin or you're drunk. Maybe both. We ain't related. I have no family. No one." Kendall said, more tears falling down her cheeks. Dominic wiped her tears gently.  
  
"You got me and Mia. Our dads were brothers." Dominic said, his gaze holding hers. "You don't think I'd take any girl off the streets and give her my sister's room, do ya?" Dominica laughed.  
  
"You're joking. And it's not funny. How did you know and I didn't if you're serious?" Kendall asked, sizing up Dominic's features.  
  
"honey, let me put it this way. I was just as shocked as you. But I got this summons to appear in court. It scared the shit outta me but I had to go. It was your dad's will." Dominic explained. "They were tryin to find you but they couldn't, so they went with next of kin. And that's me." Dominic nodded, wondering how Kendall would take this bomb he had just dropped on her.  
  
"That explains why Letty hasn't whipped my ass!" Kendall's eyes lot up as though she had solved the mystery of science. He looked at her, confused.  
  
""what the hell you talkin 'bout?" He folded his arms, grinning.  
  
"I know how protective she is of you. I've only been to one race but in that one race, she threatened five tricks." Kendall grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I figured you were safe., being relation and all." Letty walked in, grinning mischievously.  
  
"You know?" Kendall clapped, excited and laughing. Letty shrugged.  
  
"Wasn't my place t tell." Letty sat on Dominic's lap.  
  
"Who else knows?" Kendall asked, now fully awake  
  
"No one. I wanted it to be your choice. You don't have to have to got o races bein known as my cousin. Especially since we are headin to San Diego." Dominic looked at his watch.  
  
"I can't face them, Dom, I can't. They only made me think I could race. " Kendall rubbed her sore face with both of her hand, exhausted. Dominic took both of her hands into each his and looked at her.  
  
"Aw, come on, Doll, you can beat those punks. " Letty said confidently.  
  
"She's right. " Dominic nodded. "So, are we gonna keep it on the down low or what?" He asked, getting up, Letty in his arms.  
  
"Hell no! All I wanted was family. I'm hell a proud to call you my cousin!" Kendall smiled, suddenly hyper.   
  
"You got that and then some, fo sho." Letty threw a suitcase on Kendall's bed.   
  
"Now, get packed cause we're headin for San Diego in like an hour." Dominic said, heading out the door, making Kendall laugh. She was giddy and happy and seeing this new side of her was amusing to both him and Letty.  
  
"He's really my cousin?" Kendall pointed towards the door in amazement, smiling.  
  
"YUP. Can't you tell by your tempers dhow you point?" Letty laughed. "If I didn't love cars so much and have so much respect for them, I woulda died laughing you takin Br's car hostage." Letty grinned evilly, making Kendall bust up into laughter. Then she turned serious.  
  
"Wow. Surely he won't make me ride with Brian, will he?" Kendall asked, pulling some clothes from her closet. Letty folded what Kendall had tossed on top of the suitcase.  
  
"Um, yeah… take that up wit him. I'm gonna go pack. Later." Letty pulled her long black hair up and headed for the door, escaping Kendall's assumptions. Kendall packed and raced downstairs, where she found them all minus Brian in the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, Dall, this is Mia." Leon said, gesturing to a girl who was making eggs and toast. She had a warm smile.  
  
"Hey, cuz." Kendall laughed, making Jesse choke on his orange juice,. Mia laughed and wiped her hands. Soon everyone was setting down and eating when she left to go change.  
  
"Now's you r chance." Dominic said, nodding at Kendall, who hadn't touched anything. She wrinkled her nose.   
  
"For what?" Kendall asked, in amusement.  
  
"To dump that food. It took Bri a while to get used to it, too." Leon laughed, his voice low. Kendall looked relieved, making the group laugh.  
  
"I thought it was just me." She said, pushing away the plate. Jesse was holding his stomach, ready to roll on the floor laughing.  
  
"Nah, we just humor her not to hurt her feelings. " Letty nodded, quickly scrapping her plate. "She came home from school to meet you and to take a mini vacation to San Diego wit us." Letty said, smiling. It was going to be so interesting on from here on out.  
  
AN: so this chapter is a little short…I'm a bit under the weather today of sorts and I had to redo this chapter more than once! Hope you enjoy! Reviews have been scarce except from the troll.. love you all! Thanks for your encouragement, compliments, and time for reading! IT means a lot! To my gals, Chels, cc, laura, and jess. Thanks and you know I love you all! Party on! Hehe. Temp, glad to hear you're still here, tho I knew it all along…guess our troll didn't…Blur, I love ya and twiggs, get better boy! Tiff, you're the bomb and thanks! Behave until we know for sure…same with you other ones hot on the trail!!!! Peace, love CHEER 


	9. getting there is half the fun

"You sure it's not too late to turn around?" Kendall asked Roman as they stood opposite each other getting ready to fill their gas tanks.  
  
"An hour to go and you wanna go back? That's some messed up shit." Roman shook his head.  
  
"You're gonna do it and do it well." Dominic walked up, swiping his credit card in the pump for Kendall and Roman.  
  
""What, no snacks? I need food, Dom." Roman stretched and rubbed his stomach, making Kendall giggle.  
  
"Damn, guys, didn't you pack snacks?" Letty muttered. "I know Dall packed some in every car." She said, pulling her car up to the pump as Roman pulled out and up closer to the convenience store.  
  
"She did…They're just gone." Jesse laughed. "I think K needs a pep talk." He noted, watching Kendall stare off into space, chewing on her lip.  
  
"Yo, where the hell is Brian?" Dominic asked, counting all of his crews cars minus Brian's. He soon came pulling in behind Vince's car.  
  
"You mean we didn't loose him?" Kendall muttered to Vince, making him laugh.  
  
"Sorry Kiddo. I been tryin for a while and it ain't worked yet." Vince shook his head. "You hungry?" He asked. She shrugged. "Nerves?" He asked.  
  
"A yep." She folded her arms, watching her cousin. "Why didn't Mia come?" She asked, the question popping in her head.  
  
"Mia? She's tired of racing, races. We had some shit go down, it was all dramatic and she's done with it all." Vince said, frowning at the memories. His arm was healing nicely, though it was still sore.  
  
"Yeah. All the skanks, assholes, yeah. I couldn't imagine why." Kendall smiled, half absorbed in her own thoughts.  
  
"Dude, Dome. I know she's hiding somethin 'bout San Diego from us." Brian mentioned to Dominic after they had made their way to Famous Dave's Barbeque. Kendall got out, self consciously checking her black leather flair pants and her white wife beater she had thrown on. She was beginning to act jumpy. She hated it yet she couldn't help it.  
  
"Yo, Dall, you ok?" Roman asked his childhood friend , putting an arm around her as they walked inside the loud restaurant, barbeque filling their noses.  
  
"Yeah. Listen Ro, you gotta help me keep Dom and Brian under control. And yourself. No matter what." She hesitated as the rest of the group was seated.  
  
"Tell me what you're worried about, Please, homegirl." Roman begged.  
  
"Just freakin promise me, Roman." She looked him the eyes.  
  
"I'll try my best, Dall, I will." He nodded, the urge of food grasping at him heavily.  
  
"Good, let's get our grub on." Kendall smiled.  
  
"You know. I do remember you having an appetite like mine. Where'd it go, you stick?" He teased.  
  
"I still got it. When I'm not all nerves." She hit him as he tousled her hair.  
  
"Nerves? You're part of the Toretto family. You don't have nerves." Letty growled in a whisper behind her making Kendall jump. "Damn, Dall, maybe you do. Bad ones." She teased.  
  
"Funny…Never figured you to be so funny." Kendall retorted.  
  
"You ladies gonna eat or gossip?" Dominic asked as he opened his menu. Kendall and Letty looked at each other and laughed. They both sat down, opposite sides, putting Dominic in the middle between them. "So, Kendall, you gonna tell them or not?" He asked, taking a drink of his Coke the waitress had brought.  
  
"Tell us what?" Jesse asked, eating a cheese stick from the appetizer's.  
  
"I'm Dom's cousin. Our dad's were brothers." She said, making Brian cough and almost spit out his drink of water he had just taken.  
  
"How ya like that Blondie? You messed with two of Dom's kin." Vince whispered lowly to Brian, making Brian pretend he didn't hear him.  
  
"Shut up, Cuz." Brian shook his head and said under his breath. "Cousins, huh?" He grinned boyishly.  
  
"Yup." Dominic grinned, loving to see Brian sweat and be so uncomfortable. Letty laughed. Dinner went on as though they were home. Dominic paid and the group got up heading fort their cars. Kendall lingered behind.  
  
"What's the deal, Kendall?" Brian asked.  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm not talking to you." Kendall said assertively.  
  
"Ok, don't care. I'm talkin to you and I know as well as you do that there is somethin you're not tellin us." Brian said, giving her one of his intent looks.  
  
"Doesn't work on me Playboy." Kendall held up her hand and said in her meanest voice. She walked out, leaving Brian speechless.  
  
"I can't win for loosing." Brian shook his head. The rest of the crew were already set to go, buckled up and engines started.  
  
"Let's go before it starts raining." Leon whistled, pointing to the clouds.  
  
"I'm tired, Dom. Can't we get a hotel?" Kendall tried one last time to stall. She had pulled up to Dominic and rolled down her window.  
  
"Nice try, Babe, but no. We're going to drive the last hour and by then we should hit it at the right time." Dominic frowned, putting his foot down.  
  
"Fine. I'll lead." Kendall sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Just make sure and take us to the right place, Dall." Dominic gave her a fake smile. She returned a faker one back and pulled out. Her tires spinning in the gravel. They rode in silence. Kendall led the group and they made good time. As she predicted, outside, on the edge of town they rolled up onto the racing scene. It looked just like L.A.'s version.  
  
"This is it, Kendall. Do or die time." She told herself, her pride kicking in and her adrenaline pumping. She recognized quite a few people. Swallowed hard, she stepped out, her head held high.  
  
"Look who it is. We thought you were gone for good!" An excited voice behind her cried, ecstatic. She turned to see her best friend, Callissa.  
  
"Hey Calli." She said, almost coldly. Callissa looked confused.  
  
"I tried to call you. You left me." Callissa's face fell.  
  
"Well, I don't stay friends with friends who sleep with my boyfriend. Excuse me, ex-boyfriend." Kendall said, her jaw held tight.  
  
"Oh, no. You got it all wrong. You do. If you woulda stuck around." Callissa's blue eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"For what? An explanation? I got all I needed when I let you move in with us and one night after getting drunk, finding him in your room." Kendall folded her arms, running her tongue over her teeth.  
  
"Dall, he drugged me and you." Callissa backed up, looking ready to flee.  
  
"Good excuse. How long did it take you to think of it?" Kendall asked, trying not to flinch.  
  
"Whateva?" Callissa turned and walked away.  
  
"You have any problems, you let us know." Dominic got out in his black wife beater, looking down at his cousin. He knew her well enough by now to know she was putting up a front. She nodded.  
  
"I'll be back. Any of your boys want in on the race?" She asked.  
  
"I do." Brian walked up. Kendall sighed. "You asked." He grinned.  
  
"I'll be back." She nodded, taking off. She went to find Trex, her ex-boyfriend. He was the Dominic of the San Diego scene. She found him where she knew he'd be. "Bad habits never leave I see." She said, glaring at him. He turned around, looking amazed.  
  
"You got nerve. I'll give you that." Jeremy looked at her, scowling. His 6'5" frame towered over her 5'5" frame.  
  
"Keep, I don't want anything from you. My crew and I are here to race, that's it." She said, her tone deep.  
  
"You managed to get another crew?" He scoffed. "Where would you get another crew who would race with someone who can't race." Trex laughed, highfiving one of his boys.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Let's settle this on the blacktop. I didn't come to referee." Tej Parker stepped between them.  
  
"You're new." Kendall noted. He nodded and grinned. "I'm here for a friend. You race?" He asked, showing her the line up.  
  
"Not yet, But I got a boy who's game." She said, motioning for Brian to pull up. He did and jumped out, his mouth open, jaw dropped.  
  
"Tej Parker. What up boy?" He asked, his eyes bright from the lighting streaks in the clouds. It was ready to storm, with the smell of the rain in the air.  
  
"Bullit, hey man." Tej grinned, all the racers looking shocked. "This boy can race. Don't say I didn't warn you." He said as the fourth rolled up.  
  
"I wanna race you, Kendall." Trex growled as Kendall watched Brian and Tej converse.  
  
"Oh, you'll get you chance, don't worry. Me and my crew are in for the long haul." She smirked.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see. I thought maybe you realized how much you needed us." He said as Tej got ready to flag the racers.  
  
"Nope. Don't need you to race, help me, not for anything Trex. Not even to beat my ass." She looked at him.  
  
"You had it comin. You musta not learned your lesson. Do you need another ass whippin?" He asked, standing up. Dominic, overhearing, tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Better stop givin her shit." Was all he said.  
  
"Who are you, Baldy?" Trex asked.  
  
"Her cousin. And I think I just heard you bet her up. You wanna hit someone, take it up with someone you own size." Dominic took a deep breath. Kendall stepped between them, pushing Dominic back.  
  
"Stop, Dom. Please. I got this. We're here to race, not fight." She reasoned and led him back to where Leon and the crew were already out of their cars out of concern.  
  
"Kendall, is he your reason? He hurt you? I want the story and I want it now." Dominic ordered, shrugging her off.  
  
"Yes and no. Look, yes, he hit me more than I shoulda let him. But there's more to it." She said.  
  
"Spill it. Before he looses it and goes after him." Letty advised.  
  
"He and my best friend slept together. I walked in, in my own house. Ok. I started to leave and he beat me so bad he put me in ICU. I got out of the hospital and took off from the hospital. With nothing." She explained as Letty and the boys looked shocked. "Then lying about me losing the races, fixing all my cars, and stuff I learned the night I met you guys." She said, hands in her pockets and looking down.  
  
"Wow, Dall, that's tough." Leon said sympathetically.   
  
"I'm gonna go line up to race, check over my cars. Promise not to do anything crazy." She sighed, taking the time to eye each team member individually.  
  
"Ro! Ro, man, Tej is here." Brian said., parking his car. "Oh, and I made your team mad." He laughed, holding up his 12 thousand.  
  
"Ha ha. They won't know what him them." Kendall laughed, happy it was off to a good start.  
  
"Ok, so she needs some revenge. Anyone not up for racin?" Dominic asked, itching to race Trex. He had plans tonight.  
  
"Nope. All our babies are runnin tight as hell. I personally made sure." Jesse grinned proudly.  
  
"That's my boy." Dominic nodded. "So, we'll take turns unless Kendall goes more than once. I know Trex is gonna be runnin a lot." Dominic said.  
  
"Yeah, runnin behind." Vince quipped.  
  
"He's really here? Is it cool if I go next?" Roman asked, watching Kendall do a once over on her car. They all shrugged.  
  
"What's you name?" Callissa caught Roman's eye. Roman, who was doing some looking around.  
  
"Roman. Why?" He asked, his shoulders tense, knowing her and Kendall had already had a heated encounter.  
  
"Kendall's my best friend. We've been best friends for six years. Trex date raped me. Kendall has it all wrong. I just need some help convincing her to talk to me after races." Callissa said.  
  
"Beat it." Letty walked up, used to dusting off her boys of racer skanks.  
  
"I…you don't understand. Look, all I'm askin is for one chance for us to talk. If she hates me after that, I'll quit." Callissa begged. "Shit. She's racing Trex." She took of to the start of the line. "Trex, you clip her or anything…she's got 6 boys back there to make you pay. Leave her alone and race fair." She threatened.  
  
"Back off, Ho." Trex laughed, gunning his engine.  
  
"Ass, Ass, Ass." Kendall looked at him as he gunned his engine. She looked at her gages and focused on Tej, waiting for the flag to drop. "Everything's on the line, Kendall." She said, turning up her radio. 'The Reason' by Hoobastank was on the radio and affected her adrenaline so she switched the station to a CD and put on 'Alive" by P.O.D. She looked over at Trex to find him staring at her. She flipped him off. Then Tej dropped his arms. The race became a blur as her and Trex fought for first place. She growled as she neared the finish line and passed him by maybe and inch. She jumped out ecstatic.  
  
"That's fucked up!" Trex jumped out, breathing hard.  
  
"Ha. Shoulda used your cheat tactics. Woulda had a better chance." Kendall smiled sweetly as Tej handed over the money.  
  
"Bitch." Trex headed over towards her.  
  
"Hey, bad attitude boy, care to race me?" Roman asked, his car behind him. Kendall looked somewhat relived. Letty came up, putting an arm around her and grinning.  
  
"He's gonna have his ass handed to him tonight, Dall. We got it all covered." Letty laughed, watching Trex get back into the car to take Roman up on his challenge.  
  
"I'm glad I got you guys. Well, all but one." Kendall smiled, pulling her long dark hair into a clip.  
  
"He's not so bad. But yeah, we're glad we got you too, kid." Letty laughed. 


	10. Bragging Rites

this chapter is dedicated to my late friend and blur's brother, Twiggs. I looked up to him and he was really cool, so I'm preetty sad bout it, but he's in a better place than earth and it'll be ok. Blur, hang in there boy.

Bragging Rights  
  
"You guys rock." Kendal laughed, watching as all her new crew raced her old one. They were all taking turns. Most of all they had won as well, making Trex even angrier.  
  
"Ok, Dall, I talked to the team. They want you to make this important decision." Dominic nodded, sitting on the back of his RX-7, arms folded. It was nearing 3 am and Kendall's adrenaline was still going on strong.  
  
"What decision? She asked, watching her new crew continue to bring heat on the blacktop.  
  
"Well, I'ma race Trex. Brian and Roman's boy already set it up. But he's a little reluctant. I wanna see how big of a racer he thinks he is, being the King of these streets." Dominic explained as Kendall looked at him, wide-eyed and intent.  
  
"Ok." She nodded, knowing by Dominic's tone that there was more coming.  
  
"I'm…going to challenge him all our winnings. Winner takes all." Dominic said, playing with a stack of money. "All 72 thou." He smiled.  
  
"Dom! No! We can't." Kendall said, her jaw dropped.  
  
"That's how we roll, Dall. Big stakes." Leon chimed in, spiting on the ground.  
  
"What? No faith?" Dominic held out his arms to Kendall.  
  
"I got faith. It's just , it's a lot for a reputation." She said, astounded at Dominic, and more at the crew.  
  
"Your call. I really want to race that poser." Dominic said, patting his car. Kendall looked as though she didn't know what to say. They all looked at her expectantly.  
  
"He plays dirty. He holds a record for clipped cars. If your baby wrecked, it'd…" Kendall started but was interrupted but Dominic silenced her by holding up a finger to her lips.  
  
"Kendall, I don't do 'what if's'. It's life. I live for the moment. Yes or no is all I wanna hear from you." He grinned.  
  
"Yes, I guess." She trailed off. The crew cheered, loving the rush of such high stakes. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Dominic's cheek after he was inside his car. He pulled out and up the line.  
  
"Kendall, I gotta talk to you." Brian tapped her on the shoulder form behind as she stared at her cousins line up.  
  
"What?" She asked, distracted and not letting him ruin her good mood.  
  
"Callissa…she really needs to talk to you. You might want to…" Brian tapped her on the shoulder from behind as she stared at her cousin line up.  
  
Gee, she's really makin herself follow in my tracks, isn't she? Yeah, she would latch onto you since you're a player." Kendall huffed.  
  
"Dall…" He tried again to get a word in, but with no luck.  
  
"Kendall, boy. Call me Kendall." She warned, backing up into Roman by accident.  
  
"He's right. You should try to at least talk to her." Roman agreed. Brian grinned thankfully.  
  
"You too, huh? Tell her I'll meet her after races." She sighed, her nerves working her yet again as Dominic and Trex took off, the burning of rubber filling the air. There wasn't a third or fourth leg this time.  
  
"Whoa, Dom. Good time." Tej said as Dominic came cruising in easily, 9.2 seconds later, Trex, a good five seconds behind, rolled up and jumped out of his car. His look showed his anger.  
  
"Seventy-two thousand, Trex. How ya plannin to pay me and my crew?" Dominic asked, grinning smugly as he pointed at Kendall and motioned for her to come over.  
  
"That's bullshit." Trex huffed.  
  
"He don't do bullshit. Trust me." Brian joked.  
  
"Shut up, Punk." Trex remarked. He glared at Kendall walking up beside Dominic.  
  
"Who runs these streets, Trex? Or should I say. Who's gonna fill your shoes?" Dominic asked, coolly.  
  
"Here's yo money. Get out of my town." He muttered, slapping the thick wad of cash into Dominic's hand.  
  
"Go home and cry to mama." Vince nodded as his group got into their cars.  
  
'Dom, you are the King." Kendall smiled, throwing her arms around her cousin. She saw Callissa standing off to the side, looking down and she sighed.  
  
"Hey Dall, here's the hotel key. Holiday Inn. Suite10 on top floor." Letty nodded, dangling a key in front of Kendall's face. She took it, unexcitedly and nodded.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Brian asked, in concern. Kendall, walking away from him held up her 'whatever' hand without turning around. "Later guys." She called over her shoulder.  
  
"Get in, Callissa." She motioned to her car. Callissa got in, no words spoken. Kendall drove to their old after race hangout, the ship's IHOP, "You got 20 minutes then I'm goin home." She warned.  
  
"I miss you." Callissa said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Is that before or after you slept with Trex?" She asked, ordering a tomato juice and lemon.  
  
"It's not like that." Callissa said defensively.  
  
"Really? Enlighten me." Kendall sighed, pouring salt into her juice. If it had been anybody but Callissa, they would have questioned her different drink concoction. Callissa knew her so well.  
  
"Trex slipped somethin in your drink that night, Dall. Then he made me take this drink that had GHB in it. I didn't know any of this until he laughed about it to the guys. He doesn't know I even know. You up and left. I didn't know you saw us in bed. I was passed out. You just left me, Dall." Callissa broke down crying.  
  
"What? That's crazy." Kendall said, in chock. She saw a few of her old friends and waved from the distance, trying to process all what Callissa had just said.  
  
"I'm living with my parents again. You just left me. I didn't know how to get a hold of you." Callissa stared at her, hurt protruding through her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Calli." Kendall sighed, suddenly feeling tired and overwhelmed.  
  
"Say you'll take me out of this hell hole. Let me go with you." Callissa begged. "I tried to kill myself after you left, Dall. I get shit from them all the time." She said quietly. Kendall grabbed Callissa's wrists, looking horrified as she examined the scars.  
  
"Calli, No, I'm so sorry." Kendall got up, hugging her best friend. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I bet you Trex didn't tell you he beat me so bad I was in the hospital, did he?" She asked. Callissa shook her head. "Figures." She rolled her eyes, annoyed and angry.  
  
"We need to go." Callissa said, seeming nervous as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Aw, a reunion." Trex walked up to the table. He knelt down by Kendall and stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"I don't want any trouble." She growled, not showing her fear.  
  
"Hey, no trouble, no problem. Let's go outside and talk. You came to my town, remember?" He asked.  
  
"Trust me, it was time someone put you in your place." Kendall smiled sarcastically. "Did you enjoy that, Trex?" She asked. She looked at the tortured look Callissa had on her face and felt anger rip through her body.  
  
"Little girl, outside." He said, with a low voice and gritted teeth.  
  
"Call a cab, Calli and I'll call you after I get some sleep." Kendall threw a ten dollar bill at her best friend. Callissa started to protest but Kendall didn't let her. "Do it ok?" She asked. She stared at Callissa until she nodded in agreeance.  
  
"Bout time you learned to listen." Trex grinned, satisfied, as they walked outside.  
  
"Oh, I listen well. I race well. And I talk well too." She said smartly, her blood only beginning to boil. She had a temper that matched her cousin's easily.  
  
"You fuckin bitch. Why'd you come back to my town? This is my turf. You were ordered to leave a long time ago." Trex said, getting in her face.  
  
"That's the one thing I don't do well, Trex. Taking orders, not my thing. Especially your orders." She stared him down.  
  
"I'm going to show you what I do well. You had no right brining them here." Trex hauled off and punched her in the eye. She grabbed his hair and kneed him.  
  
"I got nerve, asshole. I'm not a girl who puts up with getting hit. You did it good one time but you drugged me. This is a fair fight, Trex. Show me what you got, Boy." She challenged as he swung at her again. He hit her in the nose and she slapped him and kneed him again.  
  
"You're gonna pay." He promised, turning to leave. He turned to turn into a very pissed off Dominic, his body tense and arms folded.  
  
"You ready to fight someone your own size?" Dominic asked, his voice deep. He hauled off and hit Trex once, knocking him out cold. "Let's go, kiddo. You ok?" He asked, putting an arm around his cousin.  
  
"I'm fine. How did you know where to find me?" She asked. Dominic pointed to Callissa, who was smiling.  
  
"He's been in that corner booth behind a newspaper the whole time." She grinned, making Dominic shrug.  
  
"I wanted to get him as soon as he hauled you outside, but I figured you'd be mad at me if I didn't give you a chance to take him." Dominic explained.  
  
"Glad you know me so well." Kendall laughed, putting an arm around Dominic's waist. He lifted her chin up and inspected her eye.  
  
"Does it hurt, Baby Dall?" He asked, turning serious.  
  
"Nah, it's just bragging rights." She laughed.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you all had a happy 4th of July and a safe one! Be sure and check out some of my favorite authors in my list. I am going to try and read more new stories (like Strawberry Night Mare& Baby Sail) When I get more time. I am swamped and am managing 6 stories right now. Plus raising 2 kids, school during the day, and working at night. So please know I'll get there soon! Please, Please Review! Love Cheer!


	11. Sabotage

Untimely Revenge  
Chapter 12  
Sabotage  
  
"I still wanna know how Dom knew to be there." Kendall said quizzically, three days later, back at the Toretto House. Callissa laughed and looked up at the ceiling innocently.  
"Do you really think I would ask you to meet me there, just the two of us, knowing Trex would be around? I know him as well as you do." Callissa shook her head, smiling. Brian walked in and straight to the fridge, no words spoken. He and Kendall hadn't spoken a word since San Diego; they were trying hard to make life livable.  
"That eye's healin pretty good." Leon came in and plopped down by Kendall and Callissa.  
"Thanks. Where's Dom and Letty this morning?" Kendall asked, watching Brian out of the corner of her eye. She loathed him and everything he stood for.  
"DT, as usual, Dawg." He said, shaking his head as Brian left for upstairs.  
"Gawd, it felt good to watch Trex get served." She smiled and said softly, almost as though she was thinking out loud. She thought about the past few days and excused herself. She went upstairs to find Letty sitting in her room, door open, and looking like she was going to cry. "Hey Let. What's wrong?" She asked, knocking softly.  
""I'm not pregnant like I thought. Kinda disappointed, I guess." She sighed, running her tongue over her teeth. "Not like I need to be, anyways." She gave a half grin. She slapped her legs and got up to curb her emotions. She hated to be normal and have emotions, it wasn't her.  
"I'm sorry, Letty." Kendall hugged her. Letty scowled, then just looked shocked.  
"I'ma let you get away wit that, Girl, cuz you is family." She pretended to growl, making Kendall laugh.  
"Please, I'm your Dall. How you gonna act like that with me?" Kendall asked, grinning and batting her eyes as she held out her arms, acting arrogant. Letty doubled over and laughed at how much Kendall acted like Dominic like that at that moment.  
"Scary, very scary." Letty shook her head after she stopped laughing. "SO, how you and the white boy getting along, Chica?" She asked, turning serious. She had a hunch about the whole Kendall and Brian situation, though she had not disclosed this fact.  
"Oh, I still have urges to kill him." Kendall said, as though disgusted by the thought of him.  
"Uh-huh." Letty coughed, pretending to be taken back at this admission. "You are really funny, Dall." She said, throwing on her DT work shirt. Kendall looked at her as if she was waiting for an explanation.  
"Leon said you were already at DT. How long you and Dom been together, anyways?" She asked, surprising herself how brave she was being with Letty and the personal questions. She had been suppressing the question long enough.  
"Together, as in couple, 6 years. I grew up with him and Mia and V." She replied. They heard a car roar up, and Letty, knowing the guy's cars by heart, looked out the window, knowing it wasn't a team car. "Oh, Bri's date." She nodded, knowing Kendall would react.  
"Date? Let me guess, racer trick?" She asked, looking over Letty's shoulder from behind and out the window. Letty laughed.  
"Skank, I call them. Diff terminology round here, kid." She said, grinning and shrugging. She honestly didn't have a clue as to who it was.  
"Be right back." Kendall said, leaving for downstairs rather quickly. She jumped in front of Jesse, who looked almost confused. "Sorry, Jess." She apologized. "I just.. I got the door." She flashed him an apologetic smile.  
"Ok Dall." He shook his head and went into the kitchen, muttering the word 'females'.  
"Hi." Kendall opened the door, with a sickenly sweet smile on her face.  
"I'm here to pick up Brian." The girl said, looking at Kendall uncertain. She was dressed in faded jeans and a red tank top. Her hair was loose in curly spirals. She met Kendall's sizing up gaze and smiled, not flinching.  
"Yeah, it's great that he had you pick him up. Ever since his crash, we don't like for him to drive much." Kendall shook her hand and leading her in.  
""Crash?" The girl looked almost scared. Kendall nodded and looked regretful.  
"Oh, my bad, he didn't tell you. I shoulda kept my mouth shut. Never mind." She shook her head and waved her hand, as though dismissing the information.  
"Ok...right. Is he here?" She asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets.  
"He's in the shower, he asked me to tell you he would be a minute." Roman said, breezing through. He headed to his favorite place, the kitchen. He was greeted by Leon, Callissa, Jesse and Tej, who were posted at the door, watching in amusement.  
"We should stop her. Poor Brian." Callissa said, not knowing Kendall's reasoning for hating Brian so much.  
"Let it play out, Calli. It's comedy. Her and Brian are tied right now and she could take the lead." Roman laughed, knowing her and her antics were hellified comedy.  
"This could be dangerous." Callissa said, not really sure of what to do. Inside the living room, Kendall and the girl sat down.  
"I'm Kendall, by the way." She smiled. The girl nodded, looking around boredly. "You know, you seem like a nice girl. I'd hate for you to be blind going into this. Is drug dependency for you a problem?" She asked, crossing her legs and putting her clasped hands on her knees.  
"Are you serious?" The girl rolled her eyes. Kendall looked sad, and nodded slowly.  
"That and you know, the crash and along with his obsessive compulsive disorder, our Brian is quite a character, but we love him. He's great." Kendall said, sounding overly fond of Brian, making the crew in the kitchen roll and have problems containing themselves.  
"Really? And he manages to race?" The girl asked, looking astounded, not the reaction Kendall was looking for. But she nodded and heard Brian getting close to the top of the stairs.  
"Yeah, just don't tell him I told you or he will flip out crazy style. I just thought, you know girl to girl, I should share. Here he comes." Kendall whispered, her eyes wide as though she was frightful. The crew loved how convincing this girl could be. The girl, seeing the genuine fear, nodded and adgreed. Kendall cleared her throat. "Yeah, Brian is a great racer. We just went to San Diego and he won all of his races." Kendall said loudly for Brian's benefit. He came down the stairs, looking at her in shock.  
"You ok, Kendall?" Brian asked, looking shocked. Callissa left the kitchen, not wanting to watch anymore as the rest o the crew watched on.  
"Yeah, Brian, why?" Kendall asked, smiling.  
"It's not like you, not that I remember." He answered honestly, shaking his head.  
"It's been a while since you remembered how I really am, hasn't it?" Kendall asked, no snappiness in her tone. Roman and Tej were holding their stomachs and trying hard not to burst into straight up laughter.  
"Yeah, I have a bad memory at times. Thanks for entertaining Jaci." Brian replied, his answer just helping out Kendall's sabotage. Jaci smiled understandingly at Kendall and Kendall smiled back, waving goodbye. From the looks on Jaci's face, she knew she had done damage and she was happy.  
"This is priceless." Roman whispered, laughing. "He fell right into it. Calli, stick around, Girl, there's sure to be some fireworks when he gets back." Roman said, nodding and sure of his statements. She rolled her eyes.  
"I thought he was your homeboy." Callissa said, totally confused as to why Roman would let Kendall be so mean.  
"He is and she's my girl. I'm neutral. That is minor damage she did, if I hadn't been here the night they saw each other since we all graduated, he would be dead." Roman popped a snickers into his mouth, whole as he finished talking.  
"And that tight ass skyline woulda been ruined." Jesse agreed, more concerned for the car's sake and grinning. Callissa threw her hands up in annoyance and looked at a very satisfied Kendall. She knew Kendall was still hurting very much and she hated that she was. She insisted on keeping it all to herself and by doing so, she was becoming a meaner person than that of what she really was. Callissa was trying very hard to remind herself of this fact, seeing as how she disagreed with what she had just done to Brian.  
"What's all the fuss 'bout?" Letty came walking in, finally ready to leave for DT. Callissa looked at her, wondering is she was someone to confide what Kendall had just done.  
"You missed it, Let. Kendall just ruined Bri's date, it was funny." Roman said, still amused.  
"His date?" Letty asked, a sly grin on her face. She knew something all of them didn't and she wasn't going to divulge information until she had to. In fact, she might even let Dom do it, since he was big on teaching 'lessons' to his crew. Dinnertime was going to be very interesting, she mused thoughtfully to herself.

A/n: Hahhahaha, i hope you were laughing as much as i was rolling when i was writing this, Kendall is fun to write and every guy's nightmare, i am betting, haha. Anywyas, yawl know the drill, read and review! I need some reviews here guys! Ill see you all at another update, chat, email or a review! I am trying to read stories on FFnet, but I have not yet, but Im trying to return the favor so hopefully i will be around some more! Peace!


	12. RAGE

Untimely Revenge  
RAGE  
  
"Where's Kendall?" Brian asked, storming into the Toretto house, just as the crew was sitting down to eat.  
"Upstairs." Jesse answered, shocked at the temper he was showing as he stomped upstairs. He was always so controlled.  
"How COULd you pull that crap?" Brian asked, beating furiously on Kendall's door.  
"Do what?" She asked innocently, opening her door. She was trying hard to suppress her smile.  
"DON'T play dumb with me, Kendall." Brian seethed, his voice yelling. Kendall walked past him leisurely and downstairs, right past him. He followed her down, right on her heels.  
"Hey guys. Are we ready to eat?" Kendall asked, acting as though Brian was invisible.  
"Just waitin on Dom to bring in the meat." Leon nodded as Brian stared at Kendall, appalled at her audacity.  
"KENDALL! I'm talking to you. You owe me an explanation!" Brian fumed, still staring at her as though to burn a hole through her. Dominic walked in from outside, his hands carrying the ribs he had been barbequing.  
  
"Brian, what is your problem?" Kendall leaned back in her chair, her arms folded. She had a small smile of amusement. Dominic pointed towards the living room.  
"Either take it in there or wait until after dinner." Dominic frowned.  
"I have no problems, other than being hungry." Kendall shrugged as she started to fix her plate.  
"You do got a problem. An attitude problem. A poor one." Brian glared at her as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"All right. Both of you. OUT." Dominic ordered.  
"Thanks, Brian. Now we can't even eat." Kendall rolled her eyes and remarked dryly.  
"This is bullshit. Why the hell did you pull a stupid ass stunt like that? What the hell were you thinking?" Brian asked, pacing in the living room and practically beside himself.  
""OH! SO now I'm stupid." Kendall huffed.  
"Yeah, for what you did, yeah. Stupid is pretty right on." Brian growled as Kendall glared at him.  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Kendall said, still smiling.  
"You are so lucky you are a girl or I would so whip your ass." Brian shook his head.  
"Bring it on since you are such a badass." Kendall dared.  
"Come off the innocent act. You're lyin and we both know it. At least act like you're old enough to take responsibility." Brian lost his composure and yelled. In the dining room, the crew looked at each other, wondering if intervening was needed. It just seemed to be getting more and more heated.  
"I'm getting worried they'll start swingin." Roman admitted.  
"What'd she do? Anybody know?" Dominic asked, looking at each team member in turn individually. No one answered. The shouting continued and was followed by an eerie silence.  
"Dom, go break it up." Letty sighed, also worried. He sighed and grudgingly got up.  
"Well, no blood and guts. Where's Kendall, Brian?" Dominic asked, his arms folded.  
"She took off upstairs." Brian said, sitting down, severely irritated.  
"What did she do now?" Dominic sat beside him.  
"That girl that was going to get is the skylines came to pick me up." Brian took a deep breath. "Kendall told her all kinds of shit. I had an accident, was crazy, couldn't drive, was on drugs. God only knows what else she said." Brian's hands were clasped as though to keep his anger controlled.  
"The girl from Japan?" Dominic's mouth dropped, his face turning red.  
"That would be the one. SO, now we have no connections. She's done with us and DT." Brian sat back on the couch, slumped over, his hand on his forehead.  
"OH NO. She's gonna change her mind. Compliments of Miss Kendall." Dominic nodded, getting up. He headed straight upstairs, going into her room, without even bothering to knock. "Kendall, you are going to call that lady and tell her what you did and what all you lied about." He said, his voice in his 'I'm so calm I'm in dangerous mode'.  
"Nope, I am not. I'm not sorry." Kendall folded her arms, smiling.  
"You think it's funny?" Dominic asked, his face getting redder.  
"Yeah, I do." She shrugged, pretending to read a magazine. Dominic grabbed the magazine out of her hand, making her look up from shock.  
"Look at me when I am talking to you." He ordered.  
"Wanna bet? IF you EVER want to race again, you will go down, with Brian, and explain how you acted like some jealous girlfriend. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Dominic frowned, his voice booming.  
"Jealous girlfriend my ass." Kendall scoffed, still not moving.  
"Get up and get down there. NOW." Dominic ordered so loudly that Kendall jumped.  
"What is the big deal? It's not like he can't find another date. You are taking his side." Kendall shook her head as they walked downstairs.  
"This is about business, Kendall. You just cost the garage 7 skylines because of your actions." Dominic growled as she purposely walked slowly downstairs. "Skylines are only available in Japan. YOU gonna go live in Japan for two years to get me one?" Dominic asked, still yelling. Kendall stopped, his words just now sinking in.  
"No." She mumbled, feeling stupid.  
"If it didn't interfere with business, I might could have let you two fight it out. It wasn't a date and it involves MY garage." Dominic sighed. "You owe Brian an apology and then the two of you are going to go over to that lot and you WILL explain your antics." Dominic informed his cousin.  
"I'll go down there, but not with him." Kendall said, still being her usual stubborn self.  
"Bullshit. You'll do as I tell you." Dominic flashed her a dark look, meaning he wasn't playing in the least bit. Kendall held her head up indignantly, purposely not looking at Brian.  
"You are NOT my boss, I'm freaking 22 years old." Kendall's face was red.  
"THEN ACT IT." Dominic shot back.  
"UGH! You make me so mad." Kendall growled.  
"Oh, I am beyond mad." Dominic looked her directly into the eyes. Brian was still sitting on the couch, not saying a word, his eyes closed. "You got 'til 9 pm and if it's not fixed, you are done racing with DT and racing. PERIOD." Dominic said, ending the yelling. He went back into the dining room.  
"That was harsh." Letty remarked quietly. Dominic stopped fixing his plate and stared at her silently for a second.  
"Harsh was messin with business, Letty." Dominic shook his head. Letty held up her hands as though she was being held up and decided to drop the subject. They heard the front door slam. Vince looked into the living room and saw Kendall and Brian getting into his car, no words spoken.  
"You hope she's still here." Brian frowned as his eyes focused on the road. Kendall was silent. "Kendall, this is ridiculous. We grew up together." Brian sighed, shifting as Kendall stared out the window, her body stiff.  
"Yeah, we grew up together, we were friends, we dated, we did a lot of things, Brian. But it stopped when you became a cop and when my dad was killed." She said, her voice controlled.  
"I told you ..." He started but was silenced when Kendall held up her hand and turned her head. "Forget it." He muttered, pulling into the parking lot.  
"It's never going to be forgotten, believe that." Kendall promised as she got out and looked around for any indication of the office.  
"Want me to tell you where to go?" He asked, leaning over to the passenger side right before she slammed his door.  
"I can find it on my own." She huffed, taking a deep breath. She went into the wrong building, Brian noted, but he chose to let her find her won way. He was done trying to change her mind of all her misconceptions.  
"Can I help you?" The girl Kendall had lied to asked, before turning around. Her smile disappeared at the sight of Kendall. "It's you. What can I help you with?" She asked, going back to her deskwork.  
"Um, may I talk to you?" Kendall asked, feeling stupid and awkward at the same time. She had no clue what to say, she only knew that the whole crew was going to be mad at her if she couldn't get the situation fixed.  
"I'm rather busy." The lady said, looking pained to even mutter those words. Kendall still had a hard time believing this 'girl' could be so important in the car world. She looked like an average street racer, not some executive owner or buyer.  
"Please, I beg you. I made a huge mistake." Kendall sat down, her eyes big. "Please. I won't be long. I promise." She said, her voice shaky.  
"Fine. You have five minutes. Why would you come looking for me?" She asked, sitting back in her chair, her full attention now on Kendall.  
"Well, I did something really, really stupid. The guy you picked up, Brian. Well, we have a history and we don't get along very well." Kendall took a deep breath, her throat feeling like it was going to close up.  
"And this concerns me how?" The girl asked rather boredly.  
"Because, all that stuff I said, it was all lies. I thought you were like his date. I was just trying to mess up a date for him." Kendall finally spit out, seeing it was nearing 8 pm. She swallowed hard, hoping the girl would see the funny side of the incident. She didn't want to loose her only family left.  
"Are you an ex-girlfriend?" The girl asked, sitting up, interested.  
"From a very long time ago. But it's not like that. I don't like him like that." Kendall quickly explained.  
"Uh huh." The girl said, looking intrigued. "Then why else would you try to sabotage him?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"Well..." Kendall luckily thought twice before answering about Brian being a cop. She knew that wouldn't go over well either. "Yeah, I do like him, but that is so not the point." She sighed, lying for the sake of getting back the skylines for the team. The lady smiled.  
"How sweet. Your secret is safe with me, honey." She smiled, winking. Kendall gave her a fake smile.  
"But I am begging you to please reconsider your business with Brian. I had no right to do that in the first place, none of it was true, and I am sorry." She admitted, her head hung.  
"Well, I may have already sold them." The girl took a deep breath. Kendall teared up at that statement. "I guess I can let him have the deal, though I need to talk to him first." The girl nodded. Kendall smiled hugely, relief washing over her body.  
"Thank you, thank you, so very much." Kendal stood up, shaking her hand. It was now 830 pm. "He's right outside. I can go get him." She said, eagerly.  
"If he is quick, I have a flight to catch." The girl nodded.  
"No problem." Kendall nodded, flying out the door. "Brian, she wants to talk to you, she is going to do it, I told her, but she has a flight to catch." Kendall said, getting in his car. Brian sat there, not saying a word. "Brian? Did you hear me?" She asked, her mouth open in shock.  
"I heard you, but if I don't go, it won't be my ass on the line." Brian said, not grinning.  
"Ok, look, I am sorry." Kendall sighed, secretly glancing at the clock. "Brian, please, I said I am sorry." She said, knowing time was running out in more than one area. The lady would be leaving and 9 pm was nearing faster than she could have ever imagined.  
"I'm only doing it for the team. I am still pissed at you." He got out and headed inside.  
"Ditto." She muttered, wiping her forehead from staring to sweat. She hoped things would just work out.  
"Hey Brian, come on in." The girl smiled, shaking his hand. He grinned.  
"A flight to catch, huh? That was a good one." He smiled, sitting down and laughing. She joined him.  
"Looks like you were right, I was thinking it wouldn't work, but it did." The girl laughed as she opened her bottled water. They had already completed the sale of the skylines and she had figured all along that Kendall had been lying.  
"Thanks for your help." Brian nodded, loving the fact that he had been able to pull it off.  
"No problem, it's between me and you." She winked. "You are going to stay in here as close to 9 o'clock as you can, aren't you?" She asked, shaking her head when he nodded.  
"Dude, she has jumped on my car and done all kinds of shit. A little sweating won't hurt her." Brian admitted. "Dom was pissed at her. If he knew you had it all figured out before you even left, he might kick my ass. She's his cousin." Brian shook his head.  
"Well, no worries. The cars will be at your garage at 7 am on Monday." She promised, closing her briefcase.  
"Nice doing business with ya, have a nice flight home and tell your husband DT says thanks." Brian nodded, shaking her hand.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Hehe, I am trying t get all my stories back to the first page, so beware for more updates hopefully ASAP, lol. Thanks to you guys for reading, I really do appreciate it! I appreciate it even more when you give me one of those YUMMY REVIEWS, lol. Hehe, hope everyone is doing ok and good. You guys should check out my girl Penning Fantasy's story as well as The Knight2000's! There are so many more I could recommend to, so check my favorites list. I am lazy today, sorry. Lol, forgive me, I have about one million and two things going on right now. See you guys next update, love you all, and again, thanks a lot for your reviews and for reading! Get busy and review! Haha, love CHEER 


	13. Paybacks are a you know what!

Untimely Revenge  
Paybacks are a u know what!  
  
"Rome, man, come here, man." Brian whispered form the door of the living room, his body stiff to the door, as though he was trying not to be seen. Roman cocked his head like a confused puppy, making Brian frown and motion for him to do as he had asked. Brian had the biggest shit-eating grin Roman swore he had ever seen.  
"What is up? Why you all actin secret agent and shit?" Roman asked, laughing as Brian looked around. Brian took Roman under his arm and scratched his baldhead.  
"If you'd just listen, I'm goin to tell ya. Upstairs, though." Brian grinned, dragging his homeboy upstairs.  
"Have ya lost yo damn mind?" Roman asked as Brian shut the door to his room. Brian held up his hand to shut him up.  
"Kendall's got a date. With some racer guy. I know you knew what she was doin to me, so it's payback time, for you. You can work it off, Boy." Brian sat down in front of the door, cross-legged. Roman looked at him, shaking his head.  
"Nope, not getting into it, Holmes." Roman refused.  
"Bullshit, you already got into it, you knew she was pullin that shit." Brian said, his face now a frown as he folded his arms. He stared at Roman intently until Roman looked guilty.  
"Aight, so I knew. What are you planning to do to her?" He asked, sighing and giving in. He sat on the bed, his hands on his knees, his face showing dread.  
"She has this date. I need you to find out where they are goin for me. I got if from there." Brian assured him.  
"I bet you do, Bra. Don't hurt my girl." Roman said in a warning tone.  
"Please, we all grew up together, this is just straight payback." Brian laughed, rolling his eyes.  
"I still think you two still like each other and just need to come clean." Roman grumbled.  
"Nah, she don't like me like that anymore man. You just want it to go back to the old days is all." Brian accused.  
"What'd ya want me to do, Brian?" Roman asked, letting the remark go because it was true. Brian and Kendall had been great together and Brian had been happy and so had Kendall. That was before the three had went their separate ways.  
"Just find out for me where she's going. Don't make her suspicious either. I don't' care if it's a restaurant, a party, a movie, whatever, just let me know." Brian grinned.  
"She is so gonna beat yo ass, O'Connor." Roman predicted.  
"Yeah, well, if she does, so be it. She already hates me, so how much more damage can I really inflict?" He asked, laughing. He opened the door for Roman and pushed him out. "Get to work, Pearce." He ordered in his best dictative voice, making Roman bend over with laughter. This was going to be interesting, Roman thought. He went downstairs to look for Kendall and to see what he could find out. NO one was in sight and the bag of cheetos on the counter distracted him, so he sat down for a snack break.  
"Eating again." Kendall came waltzing in, looking dresses up in a white leather corset top and pants. She had white and silver shoes that strapped up around her ankles and her long black hair was pulled on top of her head, the red streaks looking perfectly and evenly spaced on her head. Roman whistled.  
"Yup, ya caught me." Roman held up his hands in surrender, making Kendall laugh. "Where ya goin all dressed up, Dall?" He asked, looking at his child hood friend in a different light. He knew she was gorgeous and she had always had a presence about her, but the white against her tan skin just made her look like a dark skinned Barbie doll in leather, special edition.  
"A date." She smiled, putting on some silvery lipstick to match her eyeliner that complimented her bright green eyes well.  
"Where's he takin ya? Do I need to chaperone?" Roman asked, leaning on the counter to look at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"Rome, I'm a bug girl, I can handle myself." She said, sounding exasperated.  
"Perhaps I can be a body guard then, cuz with that body, you sho need one." Roman advised. Kendall pushed him playfully and shook her head.  
"We're going to Red Lobster, putt putt, and then we'll be at the races after that." Kendall sighed, putting some dusting powered on her nose. Roman smiled to himself. This was way easier than he had thought it was going to be and it was going to be interesting to see what Brian had up his sleeve.  
"Be careful. And if he messes wit you, I'll whip his ass." Roman grumbled as Kendall grabbed her purse.  
"You need t stop. I haven't been on a date in forever and he's a nice guy." Kendall rolled her eyes. There was a knock at the door and Kendall looked at Roman to get the door. "Tell him I'm upstairs and will be down in a minute." She whispered, her face looking surprised as she noticed he was early.  
"Why can't you just answer the door?" Roman grumbled.  
"Roman Pearce, answer the door! Please!" She begged and took off up the stairs. Roman answered it and invited the guy in. He talked to the guy to make small talk and then kicked in his 'big brother' act to get the exact location of where they would be.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Man, Kendall, you have beautiful eyes." Rick, the guys she was on the date with told her as they sat at Red Lobster, having a drink. She smiled shyly and looked down. Playing Miss Shyness usually wasn't her, but she was trying something different this time around. It seemed to be working to.  
"Thanks." She said, glancing aground to keep from meeting the gaze he was drilling into her. She sat up and squinted. It looked like Brian and some girl. She coughed and took a drink.  
"You okay?" Rick asked her, concerned. She nodded and took another drink, hiding her face as they sat down at the table right across form them. Brian and the girl were staring intently at one another as they sat down. He ignored the fact that Kendall was sitting right across from him and kept grinning at his date. "Kendall??" Rick leaned forward, jolting her out of her daze. She smiled weakly at him.  
"Sorry, I ..It's been a long day." She said apologetically.  
"I wouldn't have guessed by the way you looked." He grinned at her, making her blush. She forced her self to concentrate on him and not Brian across the table who was obviously with some kind of skank. She almost resembled the car sales lady but then she dismissed the idea as their food was brought to the table. "So, are you racing tonight?" Rick asked as the two were eating and their conversation had gotten further into the date.  
"Yeah, I am. Dom wouldn't expect any less of me." She said, coughing again when she noticed Brian had ordered the same thing she had. She realized she was being stupid then because they had always shared a love for lobster. He had always joked she had expensive taste and she always there wit back to him he had no room to talk.  
"That's too bad. Are you going against me?" Rick asked as the waitress came to pick up their plates.  
"Nah, I can cut ya some slack tonight." She smiled, turning her attention to him paying and them getting ready to leave.  
"You are a funny girl. Competitive, but funny." Rick folded his arms, again starring at her. It was making her somewhat uncomfortable and she was grateful when she made it safely out of the restaurant without Brian noticing them. They made small talk as Rick drove to the putt-putt course in his Hunter green Honda S-2000.  
"I wouldn't have figured you to play putt-putt." Kendall teased as he linked his arm though hers. They got their clubs and balls and headed for the miniature golf course.  
"Why? Cause I'm a racer 'dude', right? Racers aren't supposed to like, act, like, calm stuff, right?" He teased as he pretended to be a valley girl, making her laugh. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and held her face tenderly. She pulled away, knowing he was getting ready to kiss her.  
"Somethin like that, 'dude'." Kendall teased, making her voice deep to mock a surfer guy. He shook his head.  
"You go first." He pretended to bow, holding out his arm.  
"You're mother taught you well." Kendall nodded in approval. She took her shot and made it through the windmill to the hole. She missed the shot and took her second one, making it this time. "Let's see what you got." She challenged as he lined up his ball. He swung and missed, making them both laugh.  
"Your turn." He said as they moved over to the left to the second hole.  
"Ha! Hole in one!" She cried as she made the shot on the up hilled green turf.  
"Now, how can I compete with that?" He asked, pretending to bite his nails. He lined up his ball, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the hole. He was about to take a shot when a ball came flying into their lane.  
"Oops, sorry." Brian jogged over and grinned. He looked surprised, looking at Kendall as though shocked. "Hey, Dall, whatcha doin?" He asked, his boyish grin on his face. He paid no attention to Rick.  
"On a date. You?" She asked, her face looking over at Brian's date.  
"Ditto. See ya later." He waved, grabbing his ball and going back to his date. He knew she was watching and he put his arms around his date from behind, whispering something in her ear. She giggled and started to swing. Kendall's mouth dropped.  
"Kendall?" Rick asked, picking up their balls to move to the next lane.  
"Huh? Yeah." She said, looking at him now.  
"Who was that?" He asked, sighing.  
"A friend. No big. Let's go." She smiled, pushing him towards the lane they needed. Brian and his girl were right behind them, making it hard for Kendall to concentrate. She mentally blocked her thoughts and tried her best to concentrate on the game.  
"Looks like we caught up." Brian grinned. "Mind if we share the course and play with you guys?" He asked, making Kendall shoot him a deadly look.  
"Sure, no problem." Rick nodded, now recognizing Brian was from team DT.  
"Cool, Bro. I'm Brian O'Connor. You're Rick Waters, right?" Brian shook his hand.  
"Oh Lord." Kendall muttered to herself. This was very quickly going downhill, she thought to herself. She forced herself to smile as Brian introduced the girls to each other.  
"Kendall, this is Cary. Cary, Kendall." He nodded as Kendall pretended to be concentrating on her shot. She gave a small smile and went back to the shot she was attempting to take.  
"How is it you two know each other?" Cary asked, making Kendall mess up her shot. Kendall refrained from growling.  
"Friends." Kendall said at the same time Brian said, "We used to date." Cary and Rick looked at the two of them.  
"Can we just play the game?" Kendall asked, her voice showing a small hint of irritation. Rick looked at her curiously and the game continued, though Kendall was quiet and miserable through the whole course. They turned in the clubs and walked to his car, still in silence.  
"Brian's pretty cool. He's an awesome racer." Rick said as they drove to the race meeting place.  
"He just gets lucky." Kendall looked out the window, her hand on her knee. She could feel Rick looking at her.  
"So, you still like him?" Rick asked, as they pulled up to the races. Kendall looked for her car that Roman was supposed to have driven for her.  
"Nope, I hate him as a matter of fact." Kendall got out, shutting the door. Rick looked at her curiously. "Don't ask, please." She said, her eyes scanning the crowd. It was then she noticed Trex and her old crew. She drew in a sharp breath.  
"I won't but are you ok?" Rick asked, looking concerned as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Perfectly fine. Thanks for the great time." She hugged him lightly and started for the whereabouts of her team.  
"Kendall, can we talk?" Trex asked, walking up to her.  
"Don't have the time. What are you doing here?" She asked, still walking and not looking at him. He put his hand on her to stop her. "Get your hand off me NOW." She growled. Roman walked up, looking at Trex with anger in his eyes.  
"Ya had better do as she says, bra, and get the hell outta here." Roman said, putting his arm protectively around Kendall.  
"I just wanted to talk to her." Trex said, looking pleadingly at Kendall.  
"Win a race first against my team and then I'll think about talking to you." Kendall said, walking off with Roman.  
"Are you serious?" Roman asked as they walked away from the crowds.  
"Nah, it just sounded good." She smiled, sighing.  
"What's wrong, Dall?" Roman stopped and looked at her.  
"Nothin, I just don't feel like doin the whole racin thing tonight." She sighed.  
"So, I got the keys to my home girl's car, let's jet and take a break." Roman held up the keys, making her smile and shake her head.  
"I can't. They are expecting me to race. Dom will be mad and I can't let them down." Kendall said, though she loved the sound of the idea.  
"Hey, you have to make yourself happy first, Girl. You'll crack if ya keep doing what 'they' want you to do. Forget it all and let's go cruise." Roman said, lifting her chin up and staring her in the eyes. "The Kendall I used to know never cared about consequences. She wiled out, crazy style like me." Roman laughed.  
"You're right, let's go." She said, a wide smile on her face. "You can drive." She grinned.  
"Thanks, I'm honored." Roman jokingly laughed. "Where to, Baby Girl?" He asked as they drove in the opposite direction of the races.  
"Um, the beach. Yeah, the beach." She nodded, trying to forget she was going to be in hot water when she got back to the house.  
  
A/n: Shout out to all my friends and readers! I so recommend you read the stories I have listed on my favorites and enjoy them. Thanks to you guys for making Ultimate Betrayal have 800 reviews, I am sad I ended it but there is the sequel, lol. PLEASE review. I know I beg and am pathetic, but it makes my day to get reviews, hehe. ;) Have a great weekend, guys! Love cheer 


	14. escaping

Untimely revenge

"You miss the old days, Rome?" Kendall asked, breathing in the deep salty air of the beach. Her and Roman were sitting on the beach's shore, barefoot and relaxed.

**"Yeah, Girl, I do." Roman sighed, staring at the full moon. There was a slight breeze as Kendall's cell phone rang for like what seemed like the thirteenth time. Roman grabbed it just as she was going to give in guiltily and answer it. "No. He'll just make you come back." Roman said, flipping it back closed. **

**"Evil." Kendall rolled her eyes but with a grateful smile.**

**"I'M evil?" Roman pointed to himself and Kendall nodded with a giggle.**

**"Yup. You are." She stated confidently.**

**"I'M not the one who jumps on cars and sabotages 'dates'." Roman shook his head, his jaw dropped as though he was in shock at her accusation.**

**"Don't know what you're talking about." Kendall said innocently as a wave rolled in, touching the tips of their bare feet. **

**"That's it. You're so in trouble." Roman growled, knocking her down and pinning her in the half wet sand. She tried unsuccessfully to get up to no avail.**

**"Yup. I'ma troublemaker." Kendall smiled, her eyes watching the waves roll in closer. She screamed as it rolled up to them, soaking the dry back side of her body. "Roman Pearce!" She yelled, knocking him over in revenge.**

**"Oh, it's on now, Dall." He promised. The two wrestled in the sand for what seemed to be forever. "Damn girl." He said, breathing hard as the two of them lay in the sand, both defeated.**

**"Damn you, you mean." Kendall held her side, it hurting from laughing so hard. They were both dripping wet with sand and water. They looked at each other seriously in the moonlight and then busted up laughing uncontrollably. **

**"Good times, good times." Roman said, his smile fading as he saw Kendall against staring into the water. "What's eating you?" He asked, flinging his arms out to get the excess water off of him. "Clue a homeboy in." He pleaded.**

**"I'm fine, Rome. Nothing's wrong." She shook her head, dusting the sand off of her.**

**"Bullshit." Roman coughed, then tried to look innocent. He ducked at her automatic punch that was geared his way. **

**"I just wish things woulda turned out differently is all." Kendall finally confessed, drawing her knees up to her chest. **

**"Damn, I'm sorry you had to grow up wit a brotha." Roman tried to joke. Kendall laughed again. Roman hugged her and she put her head on his shoulder. "You and Bri really need to settle your issues." He said after a moment of silence between the two.**

**"Nope." Kendall shook her head stubbornly.**

**"You amaze me, Miss Kavenaugh." Roman grinned with an amused look. Kendal shivered and he wrapped his arms around her to warm her up.**

**"I knew I never should have agreed to go out with him. We were better off friends." Kendall sighed, thinking out loud. **

**"Hindsight's 20/20, Holmes." Roman shrugged as the waves kept crashing.**

**"Yeah, but I told him it'd ruin our friendship. And I was right." Kendall traced her finger in the wet sand.**

**"You miss him, huh?" Roman looked into Kendall's now watery eyes. **

**"His friendship, yes. His bullshit, no." Kendall smiled softly. "Yeah, I miss him somewhat. If you tell him, I will so kick your ass." Kendall threatened.**

**"I'm scared." Roman rubbed her arms that had chill bumps on them. He hugged her, seeing her shiver almost uncontrollably. He got up and offered his hand to help her up. **

**"Thanks." She smiled, taking his hand. He pulled her up and they walked to the car, picking up the shoes off the roof where they had left them. "My poor car." She said, pretending to be sad as she got in and sand falling off of her everywhere.**

**"Well, I would offer to feed ya, but I doubt anyone would feed two wet street racers." Roman laughed as he opened his door and got in. **

**"Make that sandy, wet street racers. And yeah, you are more than likely right. Guess I'll go face Dom's wrath." She sighed in disappointment.**

**"Nah, Girl. We'll go home, change, and cruise out somewhere else. They should still be at the races." Roman nodded. **

**"Thanks for chillin with me tonight, Rome." Kendall put her hand on top of his hand that was resting on the stick shift. **

**"That's what best friends are for, Girl." He stared at her instead of the road as he raced down the highway.**

**"The stare and drive doesn't work on me. Brian wore it out." Kendall joked as Roman turned on the street leading to the Toretto house.**

**"Haha." Roman grinned sarcastically. "Funny." He said, putting her keys in the lock and opening the door. "You go change and meet me down here. Babe." He grinned, throwing in the last part.**

**"Race ya!" She yelled, heading for the stairs, taking two at a time.**

**"Competitive ass." Roman muttered as he followed behind her. Kendall changed into a back addidas jump suit with white stripes running down the sides. She pulled her hair up in a low ponytail after rinsing it. She walked down the hall as she fastened the clip she added to the ponytail. She noticed a light left on in one of the rooms. **

**"If only guys knew how to conserve energy." She muttered, going to turn it off. She stuck her hand around the wall to flip off the light and screamed at what she saw. Her throat was tight and she felt like she was going to pass out. "Noooooooo." She whispered, dropping to her knees.**

**A/N: hehe, wouldn't be me if I didn't leave a cliffhanger somewhere, right?? Lol. Please review and I will update this week, I promise! Haha. I am so sad, huh? See ya guys around, I'm sure! Love cheer! Don't forget to review! Lol. **


	15. say it isnt so

**"Dall, what is it?" Roman rushed up behind Kendall, putting his hands on her hips form behind. Her legs looked as if they would cave any minute. His face fell as Kendall tried to search for her phone as her sight was fixed on the sight in front of her.**

**"No, no, no." Knedall whispered, droppping to her knees beside the pool of blood and the person laying in it. She shook the pale body, not gettting a hint of reaction as Roman numbly rattled off thier address to hte 911 dispatcher. "Focus." She ordered herself as the tears fell uncontrollably.**

**"They're on the way." ROman said, his voice deep to match the grim eexpression on his face.**

**"Call the crew." Kendall whispered as she checked for a pulse. There wasn't anything there, either. Seh stared at the angelic face, confused as to why this would come to this.Sirens sounded in the distance and Roman rean down to flag them in case of problems finding the house. **

**"Wait out here." The paramedic pushed Kendall out, though trying not to throw up she struggled. Roman wrapped his arms around her and pulled her the rest of the way out. She treid to fight him but was distracted when sevral engines were heard roaring up.**

**"What's goin on?" Brian rushed in, Kendall not looking at him in the eyes. "Kendalll! Talk to me, damn it!" Brian commanded. At that moment, the door was iopened and the paramedics came out wheeling a lifeless body covered with a white sheet form head to toe, blood seeping through several areas.**

**"NO!" Kendall screamed, clawing to get away form Roman and to the gurney. Roman and Brian turned white, seeing the blood and the reality of it all. "LEt me go!" She screamed, now being held back by Roman and Brian as the body was wheeled by them. **

**""Kendall..." Roman started. She shrugged him away and wouldn't hear it or anythign he had to say. She broke free completley and made it to the ambulance as the doors were being shut to take off. She banged on the side of the ambulance in anger.**

**"Turn on your damn lights! Get to the hospital!" She screamed as it pulled away, no sirens or lights on. She fell to the ground sobbing. She looked up tearfully at ORman and Brian, looking almost like an upset and confused child. "Why won't they turn on the lights? She needs help fast." She looked at them, refusing to beleive her friend was dead. Admitting she didn't need the sirens or lights would mean admitting she was really dead. Brian dropped beside her, in shock, and cradled her in his arms. He looked at ROman in disbeleif. **

**"It was.. Letty?" He asked, his mouth dryer than cotton.**

**"She sliced her wrists, Brian." RTOman tried to make his voice not break. But it did.**

**"NO! She did not! She wouldn't do that!" Kendall jumped up and punched ROman's arm in anger. He backed up, knowing her heart was breaking and his was breaking more watching her reaction. "She's not dead, Brian." She said, her voice thick sounding. She lunged for the car, catching Brain, who had a hold of her yet agian, off gaurd. She wasn't thinking staright, he knew.**

**"Kendall, where you goin?" He asked, getting up as fast as he had been knocked over.**

**"Dom! He can't loose her! We can't loose her." kendall called over her shoulder, haivng the headstart advantage over the two guys. **

**"Hospital. She needs to be there when Dom's there." Roman took outr his keys.**

**"No, she needs us to be there when she wakes up." Kendall corrected him. ROman rubbed his face slowly, knowing it was a defense mechanism for people who were in shock.**

**"I'll drive. Get in, Brian." He gave him a look. "I'm thinkin maybe the doctor can give hera sedative." He said, coughing as he said the last part. **

**"Dom, I need you all to meet us at the hopsital. ASAP." Brian said, holfding the phone to his ear with his shoudler, a deep feeling of dread in his stomach. He watched Kendall chewng on a nail, almost raocking back and fourth. He knew this was almost like the night she had found her dad murdered. It had been him and ROman forst on that scene as well. The rest of the ride was driven in silence.Kendall sat in ROman's car, between the two guys, her body tense and shaking.**

**"Open the door, come on." Kendall growled no sooner than Roman had hit the hospital entrrance, the car not even in park yet.**

**"GO with her. I'll park." Roman nodded. Brian caught up up iwth her her and took her hand. She was so disrtacted and numb she dint' even pull away. SHe kept her dtermined pace inside.**

**"I'm.. we're with the ambulance..." Kendall licked her lips, her mouth dry. She stood at the counter, her arms crossed oer her nauscious stomach as her body tremebled. Brain stood behind her, in case of her falling and parlty to steady himself. He was in shock. **

**"Where is she?" DOminic busted in, the guys behind him, and ORman following up the rear.**

**"Dom!" kendall wrapped her arms around him. Teh nurse motioned to Kendall for her to follow. Brian stepped in front of Vince, Leon, and Jesse.**

**"Move it, Asshole." VIcne growled.**

**"Let them go first." Brian stared Vince down, determined and not flinching. **

**"She's ok, right?" Jesse asked, his voice shaky sounding. It was then they heard Kendall's scream and Domnic hit the wall of the room not far away. brian forgot about Vince and the whole group fo guys reushed to teh room tofind ODminic holding his head in his hands and Kendall's arms around him from behind, hugging him tightly. **

**"No. No, she's not." Leon backed up, shaking his head. Kendall met his eyes, her saddened expression answering his worst fear. He took off down the hall at a furious pace. Jesse slid down the wall, his hand over his heart and his mouth oopened as though he couldn't breathe. **

**"Mr. Toretto, would you like to see her?" The white coated doctor walked in and asked after talking to Brian, Vince, and Roman. He nodded, expressionless and with his arm stil around his cousin, he followed the doctor out of the door to the back of the hospital. Kendall hesistated but the pleading look of her cousin gave her a mind change and she followed. "normally, we don't allow the familyt to view a suicide victim..." The socotr turned and stated as they walked down a long, empty corridor. He was interupted with that statement.**

**"She wouldn't.. kill herself." DOminic growled, now breathing heavy. kendall put a hand on his chest and planted herself between the doctor and Dominic. **

**"If it's too much to see her..." The docotr agian was interupted.**

**"No, it isn't." Kendall spoke up, though her voice wasn't so convincing. They were led into a cold room where letty's body lay, still covered, on a steel silver gurney.**

**"My Baby!" Dominic's eyes clouded with tears as the doctor uncovered her top half. Kendall choked back her urge to scream as she hugged DOminic. Lettty looked peaceful and as though she was sleeping. From the top half, she looked normal. **

**"ill give you some time." The doctor nodded, his head down as he left. **

**"She wouldn't do it. WOuld she? It's all my fault." DOminic put his head on Letty;'s chest, his body shaking as he scooped his deceassed common law wife in his arms. Her body was limp and cold and he cried harder, not knowing what to do. He looked at Letty, wistfullness and hurt all over his face. Kendall was silent, her throat felt as if it were closing and the room felt like it was going dark very fast.**

**"It's not your fault." Kendall said, trying to maintain herself for her cousin, who clearly needed her. Dominic solemly took off the engagment ring off her limp hand that he had so long ago given her. He should have married her, her only want he hadn't given her. That was when he noticed the blood under her fingernails and then the scratches on the sides of her hands that looked to be struggle related. His body stiffened. **

**A/n: Bey ya didn't see that one comin! Please leave me a review. I wrote form the heart on this one, using some of my personal experience of loosing my mom, though not form suicide. Please review and tell me how it was wrote. i have big pans for this story! i know , i ask so much, huh?? I have my computer back so i will be updating more frequently. YAY! hope everyone is doing well! love, cheer**


	16. emotions

Untimely Revenge

"What the hell?' Dominic's voice was low, his eyes still on his girlfriend. Kendall shook her head, her throat tight and she felt weak. He examined Letty's hands and looked at his cousin. "She didn't do it, Kendall." He shook his head stubbornly.

"She wouldn't have." Kendall reassured him, her face and eyes down, unable to look at Letty's body. It pained her even more to look into Dominic's dark, pained eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The nurse told the two after announcing herself and basically telling then their time was up. Kendall had made it back to the group and lacking a few feet from being close to any of them, she hit the floor, passing out.

"Shit!" Roman jumped up. A nearby nurse gave him a cold washcloth and he held her head in his hands, fanning and wiping her forehead. "Come on, Dall. Wake up." He whispered. She opened her sad discouraged eyes slowly and looked at him. He pulled her into a hug as they sat on the floor, her in his arms.

"Vince, the crew's in your hands for awhile. Till,. I get back.' Dominic sighed, handing over his two way he usually kept on him on race nights.

"Dom! Don't...don't leave..." Brian ran up to his friend as Dominic quickly headed for the door, keys in hand.

'Don't, Brian! Don't tell em what to do." He ordered, his voice first angry then it began to grow soft as he rubbed his bald head. "Brian, I gotta.. think. I can't....she's ...dead, brain. Just watch Kendall for me." He now had both hands on his head in stress. Brain stared him down, looking for a sign he could be trusted not to do anything foolish. He nodded after a minute of silence.

"Call me, Dom. For anything. If you get tired, need a ride, whatever, man, call me. "Brian offered, seeing his friend look completely exasperated as he talked. He decided to shut up and let him go now.

"Yeah, I guess. You cal me if any trouble comes up or if you find out something..." Dominic ordered, leaving without a word further or waiting for Brian's promise. Brian swallowed and walked up to the group, closest to Vince.

"Listen, here, Golden Boy. You need to step off. This is my crew when Dom's not around. Step off." Vince smirked, pushing him.

"Vince! Not now." Brian shook his head, knowing they were on highs of traumatic adrenaline. Leon put a hand on Vince's back and stepped between the tow.

"Letty just died and you guys are still at it??! STOP the bullshit!" Leon frowned, making his words sting like a slap in the face to not only the two who were about to fight, but the whole group.

"Where's Dom?" Kendall asked, her eyes wide as she looked around, fighting Roman's strong grip to get up.

"Alone time. He needed some." Brian answered as Kendall scrambled to get up. She did, and holding her head, stumbled again.

"She dint' do it. She was murdered." She stated dadzingly as the group halted all their movements and strafed at her.

"Dall, Babygirl, you need some sleep." Tej patted her shoulder. She shrugged him off in anger and glared at the group.

'oh boy." Roman muttered, standing back, knowing what was coming next.

"DON'T' tell me what I need. Don't,, just don't... I don't give a damn what you think." She sucked in her breath, walking outside, stomping as her anger become more and more fiery. She took off down the road, not wanting to be around anyone but her cousin. She had to know if he was okay.

"That flight trait runs in the family." Roman told Brian as they grimly headed for the car. They drove down the deserted road in the am hours, searching for Kendall, not knowing what way she had taken at all.

"Yeah, it's a defense mechanism." Brian nodded as he coasted the street slowly, his eyes scanning the darker areas.

"There's no way." Kendall told herself as she walked numbly wherever her feet were taking her. She remember the first time she met Letty, they day she had been disappointed she want' pregnant and so many other memories rushed her head. She ignored the buzz of the interstate traffic, her mind replaying the night over and over.

"Get in." Dominic ordered after what had been hours of her walking. It had started to rain, Kendall not even noticing. She was soaked and shivering as she came back into reality. She looked at him, expressionless. He reached over and opened the passenger side. She got in, no words spoken. "I keep thinking how Letty would handle it if things were reversed." Dominic said, heading out to the outskirts of town. "She's stronger then me, that's for sure." He noted, followed by more silence,. "It doesn't feel real. It hurts, Kendall. And for once, I'm not sure I can handle this. I'm not as strong as what Letty is.. was." Dominic frowned, shaking his head. He was wanting his cousin to talk, to say anything.

"You are strong." She argued her voice defiant to his confession. She sniffled and wiped her nose. To hear the hurt and defeat in Dominic's voice and now the admittance of weakness was just too much. "Where we goin?" She shifted in the bucket seat as he picked up his speed.

"I don't have a clue. I can't go back to the house right now.' He hung his head, as though in shame. Kendall put her hand on top of his that was on the shift stick. "Mia. We gotta tell Mia.' He turned the car around, without notice and at full force. Kendall felt as though she was going to be sick. She wasn't sure if it was the spin out turn at high speed or the thought of having to tell Mia. Before she could say anything, a cop was behind them, lights and sirens flashing as well as blaring.

"What'd I do now? Whatever it is, I just need to get goin to my sister." Dominic said blantlently to the police officer.

"Toretto, don't think we're not watching you." The cop said, standing tall at Dominic's side of the car as he studied the papers Dominic had willingly handed over, asking not needed.

"What's that mean?" He asked coolly as he stared up at the cop, headlights of the cop car drilling into his eyes, making him squint.

"WE know you're anger. And don't think we have forgotten he last incident." The cop replied, his arms folded, watching Dominic's reaction intently. The words made Dominic flinch, though he pretended to keep his cool.

"Glad you know something, cause you obviously don't' know how to do your job." Dominic replied, his hands drumming on the steering wheel in irritation. He started the cop down as e handed back the drivers' license and registration.

"We'll be in touch, Toretto." The cop promised, then walked back to his car and pulled out.

"Why are cops such asses?" Kendall asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail, her grip hard around the mass of hair that was just drying out slowly.

"Not all of 'em are.' Dominic made Kendall look at him in pure and utter shock. "What" He asked, shrugging as he weaved in and out of traffic.

Name one who isn't." She challenged, her body stiff. Dominic took off his seatbelt as they cruised the long dark highway.

"Brian. Was." He coughed, now staring at the road and trying to ignore her icy stare.

"Not you too." She grumbled, not happy to hear he had even won Dominic's approval. "He's still a cop, Dom. I know he is." She accused.

:"So, and if he is? Maybe he can help us solve Letty's murder.' He sat up, hating the sound of those terrible and harsh words.

"I guess you're right." She sighed, defeated mentally. Mia's collage was hours away and the drive was tense, both thinking and replaying the last night of Letty Rodriguiz's life ."What ya doin?" She asked as Dominic pulled into a gas station adjoined by a trucker 24 hour café.

"You're already skinny enough to waste away. You need to eat, the car needs gas, and I need to take a piss." He shrugged, pulling in.

"I'm not hungry." She objected.

"Go get us some coffee and try to order something to eat. I'll be in after I get the gas." He said with a nod. Kendall sat down, surveying the café part she had ventured into as Dominic stood on the opposite side of the building, filling up the car. A group of obnoxious guys behind her seemed to be celebrating. She grimaced bitterly and tried to focus on the menu to order food for her and her cousin. Then their conversation caught her ears.

"So, his crew is less one, right? You got it done/" The first guy asked,

"Relax, yeah,. Sealed up tight. No worries.' The second voice responded.

'I'm imagining this.' Kendall chided herself, forcing her head to stay on the menu and not look over her shoulder.

"Why one of the females? Why not take out the real race competition?" The second guy asked as he lit up a cigarette. Kendall drummed her fingers nervously now, the conversation really beginning to send chills down her back.

"She was the heart of the main man. By offing her, we put them all in a weakened state and now he'll feel the pain he deserves while we take over the scene again.' The first guy growled, hate in his voice. Kendall, her back to the booth, nonchalantly took out her phone,. She texted Dominic to go tot the convince store to get her some pads and that she was getting coffee to go, the place was unclean. She told him they would stop somewhere else and deal with coffee right now and she'd be out in a minute. She kept her ears open, trying to think logically without ruining what she had planned in mind. Her mind raced, wandering how to contact these guys. If they recognized her, it would be over and her plan could never get started. She stretched and turned around to see if she recognized either of them and was relieved to say she didn't'. She ordered one coffee, knowing it was going to be time to head out soon. Her phone went off, its tone playing "anxiety', making her jump and drop the phone. "great' she thought, 'now I have to face them' she scooted over to get the phone, bending over but was met with a man who had distinct chiseled features.

"Drop something?" He asked with a grin, his eyebrow raised. IT was the first voice that she had heard when her back had been turned.

"Yeah, sorry." She blushed, her cheeks feeling hot. Lucky for her, he took this as her flirting.

"No problem, you form around her?" He asked, making her mind fumble for an answer. Was he asking because he knew her or was it a question of interest?

"No, I'm from Arizona. Name's Kendra." Kendall pulled herself together, turning on the charm and smiling.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The guy nodded approvingly. "Can I show you around town sometime?" he asked, his eyes staring into hers.

"That's be cool. Got a phone number?" She asked, scrounging in her purse for the ticket the waitress had dropped off.

"Yeah, just call this number on my business card. I got your bill, Princess." He winked at her.

"Thanks, you're sweet. DO I get a name?" She asked, checking her watch for benefit of trying to leave before Dominic showed up.

Just call me JT." He nodded.

"K, JT, I'll see ya around. You got my cell number if you want to keep that promise of showing me around." Kendall reminded him, handing him her number.

"Just make sure to answer." He waved coolly as she started for the opposite side of the door, not taking any chances of him watching her.

"I wouldn't miss your call for a million dollars." She replied honestly as JT's friend, punched him with a grin. She smiled and waved flirtatiously, knowing she had to be sure he called her. He nodded. Thank goodness Dominic had illegally tinted windows she thought to herself as she bolted for the car.

AN: I promise you, this story is going somewhere and its' gonna get even better! If you love Drama, its gonna be in this story, full force! On another note, Darkworld's fiction is also on the up and up, some more drama is on its way there so I would so defiantly recommend reading it to! I am excited about this story, you guys have no idea, how good its about to get! Ok, I am gonna go with that all said, but please stay tuned! UR is about to go deeper than even the Ultimate betrayal, I would say! Love you all! Cheer


	17. what do we do now?

Untimely Revenge-

"He all right?" Jesse asked Kendall after Dominic had came walking in, wordless to anyone he had passed. Jesse's eyes were red and he looked like he had been sitting at that table, in that chair, for a while now.

"I wish I could say yes, Jesse." Kendall hugged him, holding his head to her shoulder and welcoming the comfort, though her mind was still reeling about what she had just overheard.

"I as gonna go clean it up but I ...I couldn't." He took a drag off of his cigarette, his hands shaking worse than normal.

"Good, don't. Has anyone been in there?" Kendall asked, cleaning off the table of old drinks to keep herself busy. Jesse shook his head, putting out his only half smoked cigarette.

""I'm goin up there. Can you check on Dom for me?" Kendall asked as she took a deep breath. Jesse nodded and got up, impulsively hugging her again and she hugged him back just as tight, if not tighter.

"You know, how about you get some rest and I'll check on him? Come on, I'll walk you to your room." Kendall said , trying to be strong for the crew, putting on a front of holding it together when really they were falling to pieces.

"Thanks Dall." Jesse said as Kendall covered him up and kissed his forehead. It was then she could really tell the difference of age between him, Dom, Leon and Vince.

"Night Jess." She turned and walked out, heading to Dominic's makeshift room next. he was curled up into a ball, the covers over his head, holding Letty's picture in the silver frame that had queen on the bottom right hand corner of it. She wiped away a tear and headed out of his room, her head down and her heart heavy. She jumped when she ran into Brian's much taller figure.

"You need some sleep, Kendall." Brian put a hand on her shoulder, making her draw back as if she had been burned.

"No, Brian, I am fine, but thanks." She objected as she headed to the room Dominic and Letty had shared, the room Letty had took her last breath in.

"You're gonna wear yourself down." Brian followed her, his hands in his hoodie he was wearing.

"Don't start with me. You're a cop. Why can't you have them come investigate in case, no, because it was foul play?" Kendall glared at him. All her anger seemed to be targeted to him and he couldn't 'figure it out why.

"I'm not a goddamned cop." Brian whispered angrily as he kept hold of her gaze. Kendall did everything she could to avoid his eyes, even scanning the walls that she had heard so much about the torture of from Letty herself. Mia had drug her through hours f shopping for only a few pictures to hang.

"Just leave me alone." Kendall sighed, more tired than she wanted to admit. She walked outside onto the porch and turned around to see him following her. "What, Brian?" She asked, exasperated. She sat down on the porch railing and Brian stood beside her as she swiped angrily at some tears.

"It' s okay to cry. Talk to me. We gotta stick together." Brian gave her a hg, holding her shivering frame as she cracked and finally sobbed.

"I gotta talk to you but I gottta know I can trust you, Brian." Kendall pulled back and looked up at her ex-boyfriend.

"You can trust me, Kendall. Gimme another chance, please." Brian looked at her with sincerity.

"No matter what you do, you won't be able to stop me, even if I tell you." Kendall held her chin up defiantly. She knew she needed some background on this guy that was taking claim on Letty's death.

"Okay, okay. Just talk to me." Brian sat down with a sigh, tired as well, though more concerned with his ex's welfare, knowing how hard she was taking it.

"Dom and I went to go get Mia and I was in this travel place, thing, whatever you want to call it and I overheard this guy. I'm not sure if he had really anything to do with Letty but I overheard some stuff and I am going to out with him, get close to him and I am damn sure going to find out." Kendall rambled, her words getting quicker s Brian looked more and more like he was going to protest.

"Whoa, you think this person killed her?" Brian asked, rubbing his eyes and then saw her nod.

"And you can't convince me not to." Kendall warned, making Brian hold his hands up innocently. "His name is JT. I need you to get me some background info." Kendall swept her hair out of her face.

"Was he Asian? What makes you think he was involved?" Brian asked, his heart pounding from the possibility that it could be Johnny Tran, though he was sure that he was just over thinking.

"Yeah, how would you know that?" Kendall's head snapped up, shocked he would know. She was now convinced that she could really be onto something.

"That could be Johnny Tran. He has a vendetta against Dom and the whole racing scene and he's dangerous, DAll." Brian shook his head as he started to open his phone. Kendall grabbed it and held it up and away from him.

"Brian, you promises you wouldn't keep me from doing this.." Kendall warned, the wind picking up and starting t o blow a light mist form the stormy clouds.

"Johnny Tran is none to mess with, Dall. Think about this, girl. He's gonna know that you are his cousin." Brian's voice raised somewhat.

"He doesn't have a clue and it's a risk I hafta take, Brian. I told him my name was Kendra. Now I can do this with or without you. You take a pick, I already told you I am doing this so you make the choice now what your stance is, cuz if that bastard did kill Letty, I am gonna make sure he pays." Kendall growled, tears forming in her eyes yet again, her conviction strong.

'"I think you are in over your head if you do it, that's what I think." Brian shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask you what you thought." Kendall folded her arms. "With me or not?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

"With you, now will you please get some sleep?" Brian asked, his voice now calmed down, knowing there would be no way to talk her out of the mistake she was making.

"I don't know that I can sleep." Kendall admitted, all defensiveness now gone.

"You have to. We have to do so much this week. Mia is gonna need help and there's the ....there's lots." Brian sighed, running a hand through his hair, not wanting to say funeral. It would make it all to real.

"She's really gone, isn't she?" Kendall slumped in the porch swing, her heart feeling the breaking yet again. Brian held her and let her cry. She cried so hard she felt weak in the knees.

"Bed time." Brian ordered, scooping her up and carrying her into the house just as the rain began to pour full fledged now, the last thing she saw before closing her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah whateva." Letty looked at Dominic as he tried to explain his cheating habits. She scowled, her normal style and tried to pull away from his tight hold had on her.

"Come on, Baby." Dominic whispered in her ear, making her shrug him away but smiling at his charm, as she always did.

"Stop before I hurt you." She warned, trying to keep her image.

"I like tough girls." Dominic whispered in her ear, making her laugh her same laugh he had heard time and time again. He had heard that laugh for years, the two growing up with each other form age six.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied.

"NO." Dominic sat up, sweating hard, and hitting the pillow he had been clutching. He looked down at his hand that was aching and noticed the shattered glass. Kendall, Mia, Brian, Leon, and Vince all came running in.

"Dom, what happened?' Mia asked, throwing back the covers in panic at the sight of blood. He put his arms around her and held her tightly, glad to see her but hating it had all been a dream. He wanted his queen back.

"I want her to come home." he looked at his paled sister with sad eyes. He paid no attention to his hand that was gushing blood.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Kendall jumped in, autopilot kicking in and her instincts in the small medical background she had also beginning to wake up. She shook off the sadness she felt and got to work as the crew stared on, in awe that the ever so strong king of the streets was in such a weakened state. Mia and Kendall walked outside the room, both doing something to help him.

"How are we gonna deal?" Mia slid down the bathroom door as Kendall wet a cloth to clean the blood off her younger cousin. She began to cry, making Kendall sit beside her and hug her tightly.

"I don't know how we are, but we will." Kendall tried her best to reassure her, herself not sure if they would survive. Letty was the heart of the team and now she was gone. It just didn't seem possible.

A/n: Not truly happy with this chapter, but its' an update and I do have plans, lol. I m sorry it took so long to get it back up and going, let's hope the block was only temporary! Please, as always, read and review! It would make my day, lol. Peace, Cheer


	18. a front almost too hard to fake

Three days later….

"Kendall, I want you to meet Letty's family." Dominic walked in, still in his black suit from the funeral. It had only been an hour and already the house was swarming with people. Kendall had been staying in the kitchen, busying herself with the coking and cleaning.

"Sure…" Kendall cleared her throat, seeing her cousin's rough stubbles form not shaving and the dark circles under his eyes, and tried to maintain her composure. She knew it was now her job to be the strong female of the house. Mia had slipped into a deep depression, barley talking to anyone and taking leave from her school.

"Nice to meet you." The Latino woman that was rather aged misled, puling Kendall into a hug, almost choking her. She could tell that family values ran strong in Letty's family. "Dominic is so lucky to have you around, our Letty loved him so." The woman smiled as she reminisced, tears forming in her eyes. Dominic pulled the fragile, older woman away from Kendall and into his strong arms, sighing.

"I am going to take Mia some soup." Kendall flashed Dominic a look and headed upstairs, thankful Dominic was being so strong. She really admired him, though she knew he had locked his feelings away and was on auto pilot.

"Kendall! The phone's for you this time." Brian intercepted her halfway to Mia's room. He was holding her cell phone and looking at it, giving her a look that clearly told her who it was.

"Did you answer it?" Kendall swiped the phone out of his hands, her eyes big in fear that he would blow her cover. He had agreed to let her do what she was planning to do, he wasn't happy about it and the two agreed to disagree.

"No, of course not. But I can read numbers." Brian shot back, shaking his head.

"Good for you, I have to take Mia some soup, unless you would like to." Kendall held out the steaming bowl of tomato soup towards him.

"Maybe I will." Brian nodded, though taking a deep breath. He knew he needed to help Dominic be there for all of the crew, but he himself was also having a hard time dealing with Letty's death.

"Good, I have a phone call to make, then." Kendall coughed, hating the uncomfortable seconds of silence that passed.

"You do that." Brian nodded, taking the bowl of soup out of her hand. They stared at each other for another awkward minute and both headed in opposite directions.

"Hello, this is Kendra." Kendall plopped on her bed so exhaustedly that it sent a wave of ripples to across the bed. She laid back, taking a deep breath, trying to psyche herself up to do the very unthinkable she was bout to do, feeling almost like she was disrespecting Letty.

"This is Lance, his cousin. He' s gone for a bit. Too bad you missed him. How about you come to the races tonight and surprise him?" Lance Tran, Johnny's cousin asked as Kendall kicked off her black stilettos and then fought her hose as she laid lazily sprawled on the bed.

"I might, just tell him to call me. It's kinda short notice for tonight." Kendall smiled, proud of herself for doing so well with little thought or rehearsal on the conversation she was taking part in.

"You can come for a little bit, can't you? I mean, he's a hot ticket and you know, he has lots of girls who would kill to be in your spot." Lance said, his smirk and daring voice coming in loud and clear over the phone line they two were sharing.

"Yeah, good for him. I'm not a racer chaser. I'm a racer." Kendall said, her tone flat and replied, not thinking about her reply. She scolded herself for letting the defensive side come out so easily. A few more of those slip ups and she would be found out and rather quickly.

"Nice, a girl with spunk. I'll tell him you'll be around so we can test those racing skills." Lance said, hanging up to not give any room for objection.

"Yeah, we'll see who tests who." Kendall threw her cell phone down in anger, her cheeks flushed as she threw her head back on her pillow. She drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep, her dreams circling the events of the past week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kendall pulled up and looked around at the scene, taking in markers in case she would be in need of an emergency route. She was feeling bad about abandoning the crew, the first night the had ever forgone races due to Letty's funeral and she knew she had to be on point and have her game ready. She pulled in and got out, looking skeptically. These races were different than the ones the Toretto crew ran. There was all the tricked out cars like usual, but races were being ran one after the other, no one person being the star like her cousin was. It seemed random challenges were the usual on the unfamiliar race scene.

"Wow, you did make it. Impressive." Johnny Tran grinned, his tall, muscular figure standing inches away from her.

"Yeah, I wasn't too pleased how your friend thought he was being sly by hanging up on me like that, but whatever." Kendall looked around, wondering if she was playing it to cool or if she wasn't playing up to him as much as she needed to be.

"That's Lance. You're here now. Let's have a good time. Ill take it up with him later." Johnny put his arm around her. She wanted t o wince an pull back, feeling like his hands were tainted with Letty's blood but she fought the urge. She thought better and wet with the flow. She walked with him to his car and what seemed to be the front of the race and where all the action started.

"Nice car, yours?" Kendall remembered to not be so much like the real her and began to chew her gum, also tackily. Inside, she was shaking and wonder if what all Brian had told her about this guy was true and she felt herself loosing confidence.

Yup, they all are. I just let people race them to make money for me and it's a job for them, easy money for me." Johnny grinned, his cockiness matching her tackiness she was displaying in her body language.

"Nice." Kendall nodded, not saying much else.

"You told my cousin you raced. That so?" Johnny's steel gaze met her eyes, making her want to turn and run.

"I try and I do ok. I'm a lotta talk when I get irritated." Kendall squinted when a car's headlight's met her eyes, making her turn away.

"Well, Miss I do ok, let's see how you handle the blacktop." Johnny grinned, raising an eyebrow as he pointed to a neon orange eclipse that was parked and obviously for show.

"What?" Kendall shrugged, hoping against all hope he wouldn't expect her to drive it.

"Get in, we're gonna make a run against one of my boys." Johnny threw her the keys and she groaned awkwardly, to herself. He and his goons were so full of themselves, she thought grudgingly to herself. Her black boots with the heals made for a good excuse to not race, but she decided to not back down.

"I don't play nice to cars." Kendall warned, shaking her head with almost a truthful warning. She wasn't like Letty who treated her cars like kings and like they had a life to them. She did her racing and what she had to do to race, not sparing the feelings or the well being of the car.

"Is that talk all because you're irritated and feel like you gotta run game?" Johnny asked, catching Kendal off guard, she was quiet, not knowing how to respond. She pretended to not hear him, her mind wandering off into her own thoughts. "Kendra?" Johnny asked, leaning forward in concern.

"No, no not at all. Sorry, I told Lance I wasn't really up this tonight." Kendall looked down to avoid Johnny's what seemed to be sincere worried look.

"Aw, that's too bad. You can go. I don't hold people hostage." Johnny held out his big bicepted arms to prove his points, making her laugh as she mentally scolded herself.

"No one said you did and I never pass up a chance to race a car that's not mine." Kendall flashed her best smile and wondered if she should consider acting after this was al over and she either murdered this killer who seemed so normal or he was behind bars. She would make sure one or the other happened, thought she was not sure just how to do that yet.

"Good, I was hoping g that was the case. You seem to know what you're doing. I think you got an all around package." Johnny said, his grin almost making Kendall wonder if he was onto her.

"You don't even know me. You always pick up on girls so quick?" Kendall asked, starting the engine as the other car lined up at the start line.

"Nope, you are one of a kind. You said so yourself." Johnny looked out the window, laughing to himself.

"Man, I gotta be careful what I say, my words come back to haunt me with you, don't they?' Kendall asked as she lined up at the line, the driver, complete with a helmet looked over at her and nodded as Johnny waved. She forced straight ahead and revved the engine, not caring if she stripped his car or not. It would be little satisfaction in the grand scheme of things, though it would be a little piece of revenge.

"Go!" The guy counting off the two threw down his arms and yelled, both of the cars' tires squealing and leaving the smell of burnt rubber in the air. Kendall chose to not keep conversation and focused on the race. She trailed slightly, her edge on Johnny's boy gaining ever so slightly,

"You are intense." Johnny noted as she frowned, edging up on the bumper as the driver swerved to keep her from passing.

"Intense, No. Determined, yes." Kendall gritted her teeth, gunned the engine, shifted to her last gear and smiled lightly as she edged up evenly. The driver for Johnny hit his Nos and shot off like a rocket.

"Nice try, he rarely gets beat." Johnny shook his head.

"Neither do I." Kendal hit the button, preparing herself for a jolt of speed.

"This baby doesn't have NOS. I use this to test skill." Johnny nodded, his hand over his chin to hide his grin.

"Fine, then" Kendall tried to catch up on her own skill, though the lead was way to much. She peeled in not to far form the first place winner, but not in the place she wanted.

"AW, are you mad at me?" Johnny asked, giving her what seemed to be puppy dogs eyes.

"Would you really expect me to not be? I am not someone who likes to be embarrassed." Kendall held her head high as the two sat there in the car, the crowd not bothering either of them.

"Embarrassed form loosing? I wouldn't have figured you to be one who was embarrassed easily." Johan said, shrugging as though he was disappointed.

"No, it's, not from loosing. The fact you put me in a car and didn't bother to tell me you were misleading me to think it had NOS with the button and the race against a NOS stocked car." Kendall folded her arms.

"I am sorry, that was wrong of me. Let's do a rematch." Johnny looked at her , watching her reaction.

"No." Kendall sighed, truthfully tired and hating his sly mind games, whatever he was doing.

"Please? Consider it my mistake and please let me make it up to you?" Johnny begged, now he was the one looking worried and as though he had lost his cocky manner.

"One more race and I have to get going." Kendall sighed, not knowing what his deal was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you have fun?" Dominic asked, sitting in the dark house when Kendall slinked in at three am. The time had slipped away without her realizing it and she was feeling guiltily now more than ever. Dominic waiting up for her was the last thing she needed.

"No, not really." Kendall tried to keep her voice light. The heaviness of the guilt for betraying the crew, the exhaustion of not sleeping since Letty had died, and the realization things were only going to get worse before better was wearing her down and she felt like she was going to crack. She wasn't as tough as she thought, she chided herself as a disgruntled Dominic stared at her, as though expecting an explanation.

"Yeah? Seems like it, being out so late." Dominic glared as Ma flipped on the lights.

"You okay, Kendall? I was worried sick." Mia admitted, a look of relief crossing over her face.

"Fine, thanks. I'm sorry guys, I needed some air." Kendall sighed, heading for the stairs.

"Air, is that what they call it now?" Dominic folded his arms, making Kendall spin on her heels.

"Dom, stop, she's dealing just like us." Mia slapped her brother as Kendall chose to ignore her cousin. She crept upstairs, the stairs creaking like she couldn't remember them doing before. Then she met a shirtless Brian standing outside his door.

"you do ok? He hurt you? " Brian asked, truly concerned at how rough and wore out she looked.

"If you call hanging out with him hurting me, yeah." Kendall replied dryly, fighting back tears. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. She thought she was all cried out, that she had cried till her heart and eyes had no more tears left in them. Brian went to put his arms around her, but she shrugged him off. "Just leave me alone. Please." Kendall held out her arm defensively, pulling away and rushing to her room. She tripped before making it to the bed she so wanted to hide in for the rest of her life and landed on the floor.

"Damn girl, you drunk?" Roman asked, not bothering to knock.

"No, I'm not."

Kendall replied, almost hatefully. She gave Roman an apologetic look and shrugged, her face down as she sat on the plush burber carpet.

"You need a hug." Roman sat on the floor beside her, massaging her shoulder s and making her smile slightly, still exhausted.

"I'm fine." she said, her voice light and soft.

"You can't fool me, I'm Romey Rome. Come here, girl" Roman pulled her into his lap with a grin at being able to make her laugh. She was asleep before she could even say another word.


	19. Letty's Ghost

Untimely Revenge

Month's later….

"Brian, he needs to know. I can't keep this from him. The doctor says it's too much stress on the baby." Letty sighed, sitting cross-legged in her tiny one room apartment.

"Look, let, I know. It's killin them all. But Kendall is close to breaking Tran and we almost got him." Brian ran a hand though his hair.

"Ok, Wait. Kendall wasn't in on this shit." Letty scowled, making Brian grin.

"She was at a stop and overheard him saying he had killed you and she go herself into this. She doesn't know you're not dead. I'm the only one. But, she's took it upon herself to see Tran to find out." Brian put his head in his hands, thinking how messed up the situation was.

"How's Dom taking that?" Letty asked, folding a pair of her jeans from the pile of laundry she had been doing.

"Dom's just …Dom. He's kept to himself and I know he needs to know. But they won't let me tell anyone." Brian got up and paced. Letty got up and pushed him down on the seat, irritated with his nervous pacing.

"Look, just do what you can or the ghost of Letty just might have to make an appearance." Letty threatened, shaking her head.

"Don't do that. One of the crew will be in the insane ward then." Brian begged, tears forming at his eyes from rolling at the mental picture her last statement that had been made. His cell phone rang and he tried to get a grip, though the thought of a six month pregnant Letty ghost appearing at the house kept him smiling. "Wassup, Cuz?" he answered his phone, knowing it was Jesse.

"Kendall is at it again." Jesse informed him.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." Brian stood up, whispering and hugging Letty as he stayed on the phone with Jesse. "What's she doin? She's a crazy girl, I think you know that by now." Brian opened his car door after making sure Letty had shut the door. The drive back to LA was going to be long and boring.

"She's gonna get us kicked outta a store in a minute." Jesse warned, seeing security walk up to the counter where Kendall was exchanging heated words with a store manager.

"How so, Dude?" Brian asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, ol boy tried to hit on her and she pulled a Letty move on him and grabbed him by the balls and she still gots a hold of him. The police are on their way." Jesse checked his watch, making small circles where he was standing.

"Poor guy." Brian howled, shaking his head. His ex-girlfriend had always been a character and a force to reckon with. She was known in Barstow for being one of the most outrages females to ever live there. "Tell her she can rot in jail or let go." Brian nodded, heading back on the highway.

"Will try." Jesse agreed and hung up. He walked over to find her in hand cuffs and yelling.

"He tried to hit on me! How can you take me to jail?" She seethed, her face a brilliant shade of red.

"Ma'am, just because a guy hits on you , it doesn't give you the right to touch him and hurt him." The officer said, his cop reasoning voice irritating her even more.

"Ok, but check the cameras, he slapped my ass when I went into the dressing room." She fought as she was ushered to the door. "You betta hope you got life insurance for your family, Boy, when I come back," Kendall pointed glared to the smirking guy.

"I can book you for threatening an employee too." The officer told her as Jesse followed quietly, not saying a word. He tried to not look as though he found the whole situation funny but with Kendall and her outgoing self, it was hard to hide the fact that he was amused.

"So how long am I gonna be here?" Kendall asked, settling back in the jail cell as she examined a nail.

"Twenty four hours." The officer booking her stated.

"Yet. Breaks my record yet." Kendall shot back, sarcastically clapping and acting excited.

"You got an attitude and if you were my daughter, I would turn you over my knee and bust your ass." The policeman shook his finger at her. "I bet you're a thug who runs the street with no parental supervision." He muttered as though disgusted.

"How old do you think I am? Get a life and a new job, and save the world the grief of dealin wit you, Please." Kendall grwoeled back fiercely as she stared him down, her eyes seeming to glow with fueled anger.

"You act bout maybe ten but I know better." The officer sat down at his desk.

"Well I guess that makes you bout , what, nine?" She shot back, earning a glare from the agitated officer. "I never did like cops. Maybe that is why. They are little boys who want to play cops and robbers." Kendall shot a fake smile his way and strictly for his benefit. "Just think, 24 whole hours with me. I think if I do get bailed out, I might just turn my friends down. Just to stay and talk to you." She stated as she made herself comfortable on the wooden bench.

"Great. You will leave if you get bailed out. Though I can't imagine your little gang would have guts to walk into a station in this precinct." The officer kept reading his paper, not looking at her anymore.

"You shoulda been a comedian." Kendall howled with fake laughter, earning an irritated look. "Let's see, I can't sing well but I do know a few songs." She began to sway and sing, knowing it was pissing the officer off even more. He threw his paper down and stormed over to the cell.

"Listen up, Little Girl, you can't drive me nuts. I have four kids of my own." He pointed his finger at her menacingly, making her smile at him innocently as he fought to keep his composure.

"I'll take this one down town for you to the right precinct." A wiry girl walked in. She had long blackened hair that had silver streaks tediously placed in the realm of her head. She dressed rather stylish for someone who was a supposed police officer and Kendall studied her with close attention. She almost looked cool but Kendall kept her thoughts to herself, immediately dismissing the fact that she could be cool.

"Let's go, Miss Troublemaker. Let's see how much trouble you cause when you get to the real jail." She said, tapping her foot as she waited for the security guard to open the single cell.

"They'll chew her up and spit her out, her attitude is bad." The annoyed officer stated.

"Feisty huh? No worries now, she's off your hands." The younger officer smiled, shaking his hand and grabbing the paperwork she needed.

'I am in the right district. Where you takin me?" Kendall asked, after she was in the undercover, unmarked car. She looked at it and saw there was no wire separation grid and this was more of a racing car than a cop car. She was starting to get suspicious.

"Calm down. I think you like to push people's buttons." The woman replied as she pulled out. Kendall was quiet, ignoring her comment. She wasn't too sure what the deal was. "Okay, I think we're far enough to take these off. If I take them off, you won't go willing out on me, will you?" The girl asked, as she reached for her handcuff keys.

"I ain't making promises until you tell me what the hell is goin on." Kendall held her chin up indignantly.

"She's always like this, ignore her." A voice in the back seat muttered as she sat up and looked behind to make sure no one was following her. "Damn, Chica, you can't stay outta trouble for nothin, can you?" Letty asked, shaking her head.

"What kind of hallucinate drugs did you give me?" Kendall yelled, trying to jump out of the car, her cuffed hands clawing at the door in panic.

"You look like you seen a ghost." the girl stared at her strangely. "Glad I didn't uncuff you yet, damn. You are a nut job." The police officer shook her head as Kendall stared at her like she had some audacity.

"Boo." Letty leaned up, holding her stomach from laughing so hard and burst into more laughter as Kendall turned a pale shade of white.

"This is not funny. I need a doctor." Kendall's eyes teared up as she strained her neck to see the voice behind her.

"A little help here, please." The girl driving rolled her eyes at the friend in the back, who was still rolling with laughter.

"Ya miss me, Dall?" Letty asked, batting her eyes mockingly as she grinned her famous grin.

"I have fucking lost my mind for sure now." Kendall fought to slow her breathing down. "I'm insane, its' okay. I can deal with it." She consoled herself.

"Girl, you ain't lost your mind. Get a grip cause we need to talk." Letty blew her bangs out of her face.

"I'm talking to a figment of my imagination." Kendall looked at her driver. "You gonna get me some help and a doctor or let e keep talking to myself?" she asked, her voice sounding panicky.  
Commit me, commit me now, please." Kendall begged. "Just make sure they give me the really good drugs cause this too hard." Kendall shook her head. "Anything strong, I'm not picky. Morphine, opium, whatever they give at those Looney place. In face, a double shot." Kendall rambled, completely beside herself.

"You are stressing out my baby. He's kickin at me, now stop and get a hold of yourself." Letty scolded, her hand on her stomach. This only made Kendall begin to hyperventilate. She looked at the officer driving. "This was such a bad idea." She admitted. Just then, Kendall's bucking head and body stopped and her head fell to the side. "Damn, she passed out. Am I that scary?" Letty grinned, settling back after feeling Kendall's forehead to make sure it was just a bit of shock and not a life threatening passing out.

"Lala, you think she's okay?" Letty asked, back at her apartment. Kendall was laid flat on her twin bed she had been sleeping on the past few months as she hid out.

"She'll be okay. I would pass out to if I thought I lost my best friend." The girl who had been driving and who had escorted Kendall out of the police station nodded with a grin, thinking back at how she had acted. It was comedy. Kendall heard voices as she tried to lift her head. She looked around, saw Letty and closed her eyes yet again.

"hey Dall, sorry I sniper attacked you like that." Letty sat beside her. Kendall opened one eye, still weary of what she would find.

"Am I in heaven? I always thought I would go to hell." Kendall admitted.

"The stuff you pull, I wouldn't be too surprised. Betta change ya ways." Letty grinned. "Sit up and we'll explain it all." She said, taking off the cold rag she had put on her friend's forehead once they made it back to her apartment.

"Does Dom know ? Are you trying to leave him and you think he's gonna hurt you? IS that why you did this?" Kendall asked, her words rushed together.

"You think I would from his ass? Please, he's the one afraid of me." Letty scoffed, making Kendall wipe the single tear that had fallen down her cheek as she laughed.

"I'm Agent Ryan, but you can call me Lala." the girl who had taken her out of the station stuck out her hand and smiled.

"AN agent? As in what Brian used to be?!" Kendall looked hesitantly at her, as if disgusted.

"Yeah, and I know Brian. I worked with him. He's a pretty okay guy." Lala noted.

"Let me guess, you dated him too?" Kendall tried to be nice.

"Irrelevant to what's goin on right now. And you should know a girl never kisses and tells, just a thought. I know you hate him. I also know, from him, what you are doing with the Trans. Mainly Johnny. You are right, Johnny thinks he killed Letty. And we're going to bring you in to help us against my captain's wishes so we can monitor you. You were brave to try to do it all on your own but Johnny is dangerous and Brian is throwing a fit over you trying to pull a solo act." The agent talked as she flipped through some papers.

"Wait, hold up. You mean Brian knows she isn't dead and he's known this from day one?" Kendall asked, her eyes wide. Letty looked down, as though she felt guilty.

"Brian's a great guy, Kendall, give him a break." Letty sighed. "I helped him with this because johns was going to see to it that Dom was killed and so I just kinda distracted him with Brian's help. Lala is an old friend of mine, who coincidentally, is on the same force as Brian. Not all cops are bad." Letty explained as Kendall sat up and took a drink of water Letty handed her.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry I'm a cop hater." Kendall apologized, getting up and walking around. Then she noticed Letty's hand on her stomach and the pooch that she resting her hand on. "Oh My GAWD, you are so not pregnant!" She jumped up and down, running beside her friend and throwing her arms around her. This made Letty laugh and nod.

"I am, Chica and poor Dom doesn't have a clue. I hope we break Johnny boy down by his birthday so I can tell him on it." She grinned, shaking her head.

"So what do I get to do? Castrate Johnny Tran?" Kendall asked anxiously, making Lala laugh this time.

"I like this girl. She has potential." Lala smiled. "ya sure you don't want to join the force after it's over?" She joked.

"I still am gonna kick Brian's ass for not lettin me in on this whole mess." Kendall shook her head, still in awe and shock.

"Do I need to get a restraining order on you?" Lala asked, no smile on her face. "Brian's a good guy and I heard about all the shit you did to him. And that car. Jumpin on a poor, innocent car." She shook her head and Letty burst into laughter. Even Kendall had to grin, she was just happy Letty wasn't dead after all.

A/N: Muahahah. Lots of thanks to Tiff AKA Darkworldspirit for her help, as always, lol. You rock and you are so comical! Love ya girl! To Ranger Webb, thanks for making sure everything is copasetic, lol. To Temp, Princess, Penny, Cc, Stacey, Laura, Chels, Jess, Liz, and the rest of you, thanks for being such great friends! Feel free to email me for anything, I love mail and reviews! Haha, I had tooo much sugar I think! LOL. Love cheer …oh and PLEASE review. I's sadly addicted to them!


	20. Sinking Suspicions

A/n: Just wanted to say thanks to Princess for proofing, lol. She was kind to do it, haha. Welcome back to Low Ryder and please, please, please leave a review!Yalw shoudl check out her stories, Smashingthe gas getsfaster and there's gott a be more to life.Hook ol girl up with some reviews, too, please! Also check outVelocity Shift by TempestRaces in the Knock Around Guys section.Itties into Puzzling Pieces! Love Cheer

Untimely Revenge

"Rome! What is your deal?" Kendall asked as she curled her hair, getting ready to brave the torrential rain falls LA was having. Roman sat on the chair beside her make up table and frowned, staring at her without a reply.

"Nothin." He got up and headed for the door, stopping at it to rethink telling her. He shook his head and opened it, finding Brian there.

"I was just about to knock." Brian grinned, making Roman walk past him without a word. "What's with him?" Brian asked, coming in Kendall's uniquely dressed room. She shrugged. The two were getting ready to go see Letty, something they had to do together.

"I couldn't tell you what crawled up his ass and died." Kendall put he finishing touches on her hair and looked in the mirror for a once over. She grabbed her lip gloss and shut off the curling iron." Let's go." She said, tired of trying to guess what was on people's minds. It never worked for her to begin with so she lost the drive to try to figure it out.

"You're kinda cranky too." Brian noted and followed, almost getting the door slammed in his face. If it hadn't been for his quick hand and thinking, Kendall would have succeeded hitting his face with that slam. "DAmnnn." He sighed, taking the stairs in silence.

"Ok, so we made it past them this time." Kendall breathed a sigh of relief. The two always had to make excuses as to why they were disappearing together and even Kendall and Brian were running out of answers. The FBI was the much closer to getting to Tran, thanks to Kendal's help but still not enough to pull off the rest of the operation.

"You are really irritated it seems like we're going back out, aren't you?'' Brian asked as Kendall drove through the downpour LA was experiencing.

"Excuse me?" She asked, slamming on the breaks. The car started to hydroplane and they skidded to the bridge, both gripping the dash board for dear life. They went over the not so high bridge and the car made a gurgle, then shook as it died.

"Way to go." Brian nodded, his irritating grin on his face as Kendall sat there, trying to take in that her baby, her car was now totaled. It seemed to be at least,. She tried to get out and couldn't.

"Great, he door is jammed. You try your side." She leaned her head back in frustration. Brian tried, not having any luck either. "Great, we're stuck." She sighed. She sat watching the small creek flow rather rapidly and was glad that water hadn't come rushing it. "You ok?" She asked as Brian rubbed his arms.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You got your cell?" He asked, again trying the door.

"Nope. Remember last week you told me not to bring it when we say Letty." Kendall rolled her eyes ,more mad at herself for listening to him in the first place than at his advice.

"Glad to know you're not always willing out and crazy and can listen." Brian leaned opposite way of her, knowing she would hit him. Sure enough, she gave him a good punch. "I'm just saying, you always have been freaking crazy. It must be the water in Barstow you and Rome drank." Brian teased. He had moved there in his early high school years and had known most people from Barstow even longer.

"Shut that shit up. I am not crazy." She objected, though smiling a mischievous smile.

"Right. Ok, maybe jumpin go n cars in the middle of the night, go undercover on my own, get thrown in jail I don't know how many times…" Brian was interrupted by his own laughter as he held his stomach and reminisced.

"Hardy har har. Enough. How long you think we'll be stuck here?" Kendall asked, chewing on her lip as she did when deep in thought or nervous.

"Until someone sees us. Seeing as how its' almost night, I am bettin in the morning." Brian turned serious, keeping his eyes on the water that was rushing past them.

"Great. Now the crew can think we're out tougher all night." Kendall laid her head on the steering wheel and gave a groan.

"That shit really bothers you, don't it?" Brian asked, checking his watch. Not only would the crew wonder where they were at, the FBI as well as Letty would be assuming some more awful had happened to them.

"Uh, hello, yes." Kendall almost slapped him upside the head, then thought better of it and pulled her hand back.

"You are so violent." Brian mused, shaking his head and grinning.

"I find nothing funny about any of this." Kendall sighed. Then found herself yawning. She had been so busy living his two lives that she had barely managed to have time to get the rest her body expected of her.

"I know you don't. I think that makes it that much more funny." Brian admitted, staring at her in all seriousness then cracked up laughing. She glared at him. He looked at her and held out his arms in a questioning kind of way. "You were the one who got all pissy and ran us off the road, ya know." He said, taking a drink of his 20 ounce Coke he had brought.

"I know this, thanks." Kendall smiled sarcastically.

"Seriously, Dall, I think since we got time I need to talk to you." Brian said, almost an hour alter as they sat in the muddy bank of the creek that lay hidden under the bridge.

"What else did I do?" She asked, trying to sound nice and not so attitudish. She was starting to shiver and get clod chills and she tried to focus on the water to keep her mind off of it. Brian handed her his jacket and she shook her head, refusing it.

"Take the damned thing. I have more clothes on than you do." Brian shoved it at her again and again she refused. "I mean it, Kendall. Take it." He ordered, putting it around her shoulders, not taking her 'no' for an answer this time.

"Fine, o pushy one. SO what are we going to do? There has to be a way to get outta this mess." Kendall pushed on her door again, putting all her weight she could. It was a vain effort, as the door stayed completely closed, not budging even an inch.

"Sit here till the cows come home I guess.' Brian pretended to have a drawl and twang to his voice.

"Not funny." She rolled her eyes but laughed. Brian noticed the water was getting deeper and hoped his observation was unnoticeable to Kendall. He hated to set her off, even if not related to him, the girl had poor reaction and even poorer skills to act on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure you didn't give me my change?" A guy asked in the DT shop where Roman was working the register.

"I know I gave it to you, Homie." Roman sighed, just wanting the guy to leave so he could close up shop and close down the register. Dominic looked up from the car he was under. He could tell Roman's defensive tone and it had set warning bells of f in his head. He walked over the counter where the register sat and the two guys stood, eyeing each other.

"I have cameras. Let me go take a look." Dominic sighed, stepping in between he two. The guy nodded and Roman busied himself with clearing out the charge machine and running tapes. He came out, nodding at Roman to let him know the guy had been right.

"There ya go." Roman said, his voice low and his tone undetectable, his price not letting him say sorry or admit he was wrong.

"You knew all along. " The sixty something man shook his head, as in an 'I told you so' voice. "that 's all your kind is good for. Keep and takin what isn't yours." he added, shaking his head.

"I mean, I had to make sure your memory still works." Roman shot back, pissed at the guy and his racism. The guy snatched his money and glared at Roman.

"Dominic, you need to hire help that is gonna do better for you, son." The guy said as he walked out.

"What was that all about?" Dominic asked, his head down, trying to give Roman a chance before yelling at him.

"Did you not hear the mother fucker?" Roman asked, slamming the teal on the counter in anger.

"I heard him. What I haven't heard is how you're acting in all the time Arizona brought you here. What gives?" Dominic asked, opening the mini fridge and tossing him a corona. Roman locked the doors and was silent, still keeping his business to keep him from loosing it.

"Nothin, man. I'm cool." Roman said, not wanting to sit down not wanting to keep working. He just felt restless.

"Bullshit. I know bullshit better than I know cars. Now talk to me or I'm a haft a fir you for poor customer service.'" Dominic grinned, though a prat of him was serous. His businessmen was always top priory.

"I don't know what's botherin me, to be honest." Roman sat down, his hands in his head.

"I think you and I both know.' Dominic said as he reached to couldn't the teal. Roman looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

"And what might that be?" Roman asked, tying to think of what Dominic could possibly come up with for an answer.

"You know as well as I do that it's my cousin and all the time she's spending with Brian." Dominic said, deciding to just lay it out there, no sugar coat to it. Roman laughed deeply and out loud at this assumption.

"You got it all wrong, Homie. No way." Roman disagreed till laying. He continued to roll with laughter until Dominic looked at him.

"You done yet?" He asked, getting a nod from Roman. He looked at his employee. "Rome, time is short. If you like her, you should just tell her." Dominic sighed, staring off into space for a second, overwhelmed with memories of Letty. "I learned that when I lost my Letty. I was an ass to her and if I could take it all back, I would. Don't let her go if you do like her, Roman." Dominic sighed, getting up to keep himself busy as he tried to hold back tears and hide his lonely misery.

"Brian's in the way even if I did feel that way, Cuz." Roman said, sighing, hating to admit Dominic was right.

"Fuck Brian. In no way will he get back with her. It'll be over my dead body." Dominic grimaced. He had hurt Mia enough and he could see the hurt in Kendal's eyes as well, even I fit was partly her fault. Hell, even in f it was all of her fault, if didn't matter. Brian knew how Dominic felt on that issue.

"You and Brian are still cool, right?" Roman asked, looking up in shocked. He would of never expected to hear those words out of Dominic's mouth.

"Yeah, but he knows how he stands when it comes to Mia and Kendall." Dominic nodded, making sure that Roman got the whole deal that Brian was not ever going to be with Kendall.

"SO, if that's the case, what do you suggest we do? Or have you not notice d what I been seeing?" Roman asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I like it. I was going to talk o them both tonight.'" Dominic admitted, stretching as he counted the money. It had been one of the busier days today and he was completely wore out. The rain didn't help his somberness or his annoyed anger at Brian.

"Well, they out right now more than likely doin god knows what." Roman grumbled, his heart torn. He wanted to leave well enough alone and let Kendall do as she pleased. But the to her part, the part that was making him so angry, wanted her to be with him. He knew they had chemistry but he was knew friends who have relationships take risks. He was battling with himself over and over and today was the last straw. Kendall was so damn preoccupied she barely spoke to him anymore.

**Hit the review button, please?? Pretty please? Lol. Later guys! **


	21. Battle of Wills

Untimely Revenge-Battle of the Wills

"So, Dall, why you so interesting in my love life when you're so into my man Rome?" Brian asked, folding his arms. He knew if he riled her up enough, she might be able to bust open the door.

"I'm not gonna let you get to me." Kendall sighed, wondering if he was saying this stuff on purpose or if he was really asking. He had that annoying personality about him and it was hard to tell his motives.

"Really? Good for you." Brian nodded. "So, why you blushin then?" He asked, tapping the dashboard in a rhythmic manner.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Kendall asked, wishing her locks were anything but electric. She hated being stuck in here with him.

"So, you like impossible men. No wonder the interest and wanting to date Roman." Brian grinned with an emphasized nod.

"You won't make it outta this alive." Kendall growled, attempting to pull out her hair.

"If YOU go, you go." Brian replied, knowing his grins were working her nerves as well.

"Shit, Brian, do you feel water?" Kendall asked, getting distracted by the water rushing the floorboard.

"We gotta get outta here." Brian sat up straight, attempting to break the window.

"It's no use. I had my windows made non-breakable once my ex shattered it three times." Kendall laid her head on the cool glass of the window. She drew her feet up under her, keeping them from getting soaked.

"Man, violent, was he?" Brian asked, shocked to hear her latest admission.

"To say the least. Violent is an understatement." Kendall mumbled, hating to admit she had been weak and let someone overpower her.

"Damn, I'm sorry." Brian said, not sure of what else to say.

"It's my fault. Nothing you have to be sorry for." Kendall replied, her voice soft.

"Kendall, you can't control the world. Give yourself a break." Brian said, trying to work on the door, his teeth gritted as he lectured her for being so hard on her self.

"I cant. It's because I relaxed my dad died." Kendall said with a huff, hitting her frame against the door as if to punish it.

"Kendall, you couldn't have done anything to stop it." Brian objected as Kendall stared out the window defeat idly.

"Yes, I could have." She replied through gritted teeth as she repeatedly kept hitting the door with a grunt on each word, emphasizing it all the more.

"No, you couldn't have. Besides, you always blamed me." Brian said, resisting the urge he had to lean over and wipe away her tears and held her face.

"I only did because you were part of the same police force. I was just….I just took it out on you." Kendall broke into sobs, although feeling better she had gotten to finally admit that much to Brian. Her defense mechanisms were truly down, for the first time he had ever known her, Brian mused. "There, are you happy?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"No." Brian answered, sounding shocked. "I have known you for a long time and I want you to be happy, not be torturing yourself with guilt that isn't even yours to be guilty about." Brian said, wanting to be honest with her about Roman. "You and Rome, you have no idea…" He was interrupted by the car sinking a slight bit, jolting the both of them.

"We're gonna die here." Kendal looked almost panicked, growling a she repeatedly attacked the door. She slammed her head on the steering wheel in desperation.

"Cover your eyes." Brian stood up, making the car sink a bit further.

"What are you doin?" Kendall shrieked, in panic, shrinking closer to her side, letting him have room.

"Kickin out the front." Brian sat in the seat, his legs in the window shield and getting ready to make them kick out the window.

"You can't do that…" Kendall started as the car sunk a big amount in the muddy water and more water rushed in. Brain leaned over in a fast manner, covered her eyes, and kicked the windshield with all his might.

"Come on girl. Give me your hand." Brian said, climbing half way out and then at her hesitation, just pulled her out with brute force. The rain was pouring and the car was now sinking every few seconds, now making squeaking noises. The water rushed past them and even the muddy banks seemed to be widening in the few seconds they were on top of the car.

"My car." Kendall teeth chattered as he her eyes looked for a way to get to the bank. The water was too fast to wade through it.

"It was the car or us. I chose us. And if you keep moaning, I'm sure we can still fall to the water." Brian said, his hair dripping wet and the rain in his eyes." We're gonna hafta jump." Hr said, giving up any other hope of escaping the torrential rain. The rain was so heavy that they could barely see in front of them.

"I can't swim." Kendall said, shouting as lighting cracked over them and she spit out the rain in her mouth.

"Yeah, right. Funny." Brian shouted back over the thunderous roar. He then knew she wasn't joking. He shook his head, then sighed. "You're going to have to, Dall. There's no other way." He said, looking at the almost completely under water car and the water now up to their necks. He had a strong grip on her hand, ready to jump. "On my count, we're jumpin." He nodded as she shook her head and the thunder continued to roll.

"No. No. No way." She shook her head adamantly.

"Come on, You scared? I can't believe it." Brian rolled his eyes, the coldness of the rain making them sting.

"I'm not freaking scared." Kendall moved her drenched hair out of her eyes as she screamed the reply in anger.

"Then jump." Brian yelled back, his heart pumping and body shaking as they sunk further under. Now he was treading water.

"No, we'll drown!" Kendall said, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's a damn creek. On e way or another, its gonna happen if we don't fucking move form the car, Kendall." Brian yelled, She stood on the hood, perched up there, her stubborn self not giving in.

"No. You go. I'll wait. Surly there will be help." She said, sitting on the roof as much as she could, then on her knees, the current being so strong.

"Fine. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Brian took a deep breath.

"For what?" Kendall asked, shielding her face from the icy cold raindrops.

"I have a confession." Brian sighed, treading water below his crewmember. He was glad the thunder covered up his shakiness and the noise kept her from hearing his sighs.

"Brian, come on. Not the time." Kendal rolled her eyes.

"I lied. I was…." Brian was now breathing heavy from the effort of the treading and his lungs and chest were hurting from the rain and wind. "I was there when your dad…..died." Brian said, giving her a minute to take in what he had confessed and to process it all.

"I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you….you sorry…" Kendall screamed, with violent shakes of her fist and hurt in her eyes. She was screaming louder than she had ever screamed in her life and her body was shaking uncontrollably. Brian jumped in further in the water and as he had expected, she dived din thoughtlessly after him.

"It feels better to get it off my chest." Brian yelled, mainly to keep her from focusing on the water and fueling her anger to catch him, as well as to let her know his whereabouts. There wasn't' an answer for a short second and he got worried. First, for her safety and secondly, not knowing if she was closer to him than he had thought.

"You die tonight." Kendall jumped on his back, her arms around his neck.

"Dall…" Brain and her both went under water, this making her choke and let go of him. He grabbed her waits and got her pulled back above the water to catch her breath.

"Don't …don't Dall me. Don't talk to me …you…you …. You murderer." She spat as she tried to catch up to him, him talking off yet again. He watched her closer this time, getting closer to the bank.

"I hope I can run in wet ass jeans." He muttered to himself, knowing he was going to need to be able to keep a distance between them. He had pissed her off in one of the worst ways. He knew he was a dog to bring up such a hurtful thing but it was the only way to taunt her to the bank and to safety.

"I hate you, Brian O'Connor!" Kendall yelled, flailing in the water as she worked her way towards him, spitting out water every so often.

"Damn." Brian swam in the water easily and then yelled as he realized he needed to move quicker. She was fighting the water and winning the battle. She was beginning to look tired. "It might help to catch me before you go making such promises." He yelled over hi shoulder, to motivate her.

"Oh, shut up. I don't need you!" She yelled, then going under water as the current rushed her and took away her breath and energy.

"Saved you again. For someone who doesn't need my help, you sure are drowning a lot." Brian countered, making sure to grin despite his pain to piss her off even more as she caught her breath.

"You hope you have a body to have a funeral when I'm done." Kendall growled, crawling on her hands and knees in the mud on the bank. She waited for him to get to the bank. He had managed to make her so mad now she was waiting on him, as though he was prey.

"I think I'm good right here." Brian nodded, treading water and staying far from the edge. "Probably safer too." He thought out loud.

'You have to come out sometime and when you do, you be sure to remember your last moments cause I'ma rewrite your fate." Kendall promised, pacing back and fourth on the side of the creek, mud dripping off of her wet, clingy clothes. Brian grinned as Kendall, shivering, tired to wait him out. It was now a battle of wills.

A/n: I'm proud of this chapter and I hope you can see it as plain as I could, LMAO. Kendall is so much fun tot write, lol. Anyways, please hook a girl up with a review, it's been a while due to some things goin on, lol. The review button. Yup, you know how I love reviews, lol. Later, love cheer!


	22. all this time

Ur-Chapter 22

"Can I get out now or shall I just drown here?" Brian asked as Kendall sat leisurely on the bank, watching him with her eagle eye vision as best as she could, the pouring rain making her a sopping wet mess. She examined her nails and squinted at him as he spit out the accumulating raindrops in his face and mouth.

"You can drown. That way I don't have to get my hands dirty." She said with a huff and went back to her nails. Brian stood in the rushing creek, his boots filled with water and the mud feeling like it was going to give away and let him be swept away. He cursed himself for trying to distract her and make her get out of the water. He had obviously gone about it the wrong way.

"Thanks." He said, his feet giving away. He started to float downstream of the ever growing, water rushing creek.

"Oh, no you don't.! You can't escape me, no matter how hard you try!" Kendall jumped up, following him down the bank, her feet hopping like a rabbits through the muddy creek bank. The sight of a soaking wet Kendall with a fiery hornet's temper following him downstream as she ranted and raved of him 'trying to escape her wrath' made him bust into laughter, despite the situation.

"Seems I'm doin an all right job of it." He called back, now amused, not able to do anything else in the situation.

"You ARE SO FREAKING DEAD." She spouted, stomping her foot like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"Yeah, I might just be. Be careful not to fall back in. I would hate to have to rescue you again." Brian called, laughing as he floated at a slower pace.

"You wish I could fall in so you could kill me like you killed my dad!" She yelled, pacing back and fourth on the bank like a tiger stalking a victim of prey.

"I didn't kill your dad." He called, laying on his back, his hands behind his head, looking like he was floating in a swimming pool rather than an over flowing creek bed that was way out of control.

"Right, my ass. I'm not stupid to fall for you r lies again." Kendall warned, still trailing the bank as he floated on down. He sat up, seeing the dam was coming close and he was about to enter a lake. He tried to swim but the current was too strong. He gave her a wave and went over the small waterfall like dam. "NO! I'll kill you! You can't escape me!" She yelled, feeling defeated and suddenly tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where do you think they went?" Roman asked Dominic, pacing with worry.

"I don't know. I can't get an answer on the phone. Let's go out and look." Dominic's forehead had a creased line with worry across his shiny forehead.

"This is just like O'Connor." Roman mumbled, annoyed and yet worried all at the same time.

"Yeah, well, I can't see Kendall goin out with him unless she had good reason." Dominic said, getting up to answer the phone that was ringing now for the thirtieth time, it seemed.

"Brian?" Letty asked, her voice giving away concern. Dominic dropped the phone and turned white. Hearing the commotion, Mia and Jesse came running in.

"Hello." Mia picked up the phone. Dominic got a hold of himself and took back the phone, waiting to hear the angel's voice he had just heard.

"Mia, what is goin on?" Letty asked, now quiet. Dominic looked at Mia with hurt, bewilderment, joy, and yet an unsure ness.

"Give me the phone and I'll explain in a little bit." Mia grabbed for the phone. He held it up over her head, speechless and put the phone back to his mouth and ear.

"Letty is that you?" Dominic asked hoarsely, his expression paining his sister as she watched him try to figure out what was happening. He even pinched himself.

"Yes, Dom, it's me. I was going to come home and surprise you but the two that were on their way…" She trailed as lightning crashed and she fought back tears of just being able to hear his voice.

"Where you at?" He asked, grabbing his coat as he talked. She gave him the address and he was out the door after hanging up. He came back in, grabbed Mia and headed for the door yet again.

"I hope you make it back in one piece." Jesse called after her, a grin on his face and glad to see that he was alive in the empty shell of a body he had been walking around in since the news of her death.

"Find Brian and Kendall." She called over her shoulder as she was being drug out the car.

"Why MIA?" Dominic asked, shifting gears and gunning the engine.

"It had to be done, DOM. Tran was going after you and all of us and it was the only way to bring him down. He's in prison now. Thanks to Dall setting him up." Mia put on her seatbelt, truly afraid of his reckless driving as he plowed through the build up of rainwater on the sides of the city roads.

"Ok, I coulda acted. Why?" he asked, tears in his eyes. He was happy and yet he was feeling betrayed.

"It was the police department's doing. I only found out by mistake." Mia played with he hem line of her jean jacket as he looked at her.

"She's okay? Alive and well?" He asked, shifting to get onto the highway as his sister nodded, her eyes watery.

"I don't know what to say…" He trailed off, his throat tight.

"Take this as a second chance to show her how you really loved her and how you can treat her like a wife and give her the ring." Mia encouraged, her voice soft.

"How do you know about the ring?" He asked, his shock clearly apparent by his expression.

"Dom, I know you better than I think you know yourself sometimes." Mia laughed, shaking her head at his blindness. "I know you wanted to give her that ring three years ago and I know its up in the closet so why haven't you? Or why didn't you?" She asked, ready to finally get an answer.

"I'm not worthy of her." Dominic replied simply.

"What?" Mia scoffed, wondering where her cocky brother was and who was the person that was unsure and belittling to himself was.

"You heard me. Ever since I thought she died, I hate myself. I should have given her the world and yet I treated her like she would always be there." Dominic sighed, the stress showing how it had made him age. He was no longer the same man, Mia noticed. He was tired, worn, and old. He was to the breaking point and she couldn't wait until the two saw each other. She knew this is what they had needed, be it painful for them both or not. She couldn't help but smile to herself. "What're you smiling for?" He asked, his eyes now on the road.

"Let's just say you have a new chance. A way to start over. You gonna mess it up too or you gonna learn and do her right?" Mia asked, almost dying to tell him the news of the baby on the way.

"I don't think I have to answer that one. I think you know what I'm going to do." Dominic grinned, making her smile.

"SO, you won't yell at her for keeping this a secret? You won't be mad at us all?" Mia asked, her eyebrow raised as she watched him. He pulled up to the address and stopped the car, looking at his sister.

"I don't care as long as I have my baby back." He said and with that, got out of the car into the pouring rain and ran to the warehouse's door, knocking on it with a heavy and soaked hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Brian?" Roman asked, meeting a muddy, soaked Kendall at the door as she took off her muddy shoes.

"Don't know, don't care." She said, almost as if she was huffing. "Last I saw he was headed down the creek and over the dam. Yeah, that was the last I saw of him." Kendall nodded, going to the bathroom and slamming the door in Roman's face, clearly pissed.

"You left him there? What the hell, Kendall?" Roman yelled, banging on the door. She opened it, stared at him coldly and shut it again, this time locking it.

"He killed my dad. He admitted that shit to me." Kendall slid down the floor, tears flowing freely now, as she didn't care that her muddy back was making an impression on the white paint of the door.

"No, he didn't. Why did he tell you that shit?" Roman asked, shaking his head in frustration at her latest escapade. She was good at creating the drama.

"SO I could get her ass out of the water." Brian whispered, an evil like grin on his face.

"You okay, Brah?" Roman looked shocked.

"Shhh…." Brian cautioned, nodding and making a slashing throat signal as he pointed to the door Kendall was behind.

"You had to live didn't you!" Kendall threw open the door, her curling iron raised as she lunged for the water soaked blonde headed guy she had grown up with.

"God, you have good ears." Brian quipped, still finding her temper after all the exhausting water funny as hell. Grinning was all he could do.

"You… you are dead." She yelled, starting for him.

"Help me out, Roman. Control your girl!" Brian called, jumping over some furniture to stay out of her tornadic path of threats and slurs she was throwing out left and right.

"DALL! Come on! Let's talk about this." Roman held her, lifting her up off the ground as she kept running in the air, still struggling to get loose and at her enemy number nine.

"TALK? Oh, he and I will talk." She warned, almost loose of his grip, though he was holding her tightly. Roman never realized just how strong she was until now. She was one of strength and determination.

"Distract her, would you?" Brain growled, under his voice as she ranted and raved, still trying to get at her. Roman looked at him as though he didn't' know what to do and then he grabbed her soaked face and looked her in the eyes, kissing her with some what of a force as Brian hightailed it up the stairs to his room and to safety.

A/n" I have like one, maybe tow chapters of this story left, lol. I love this story and have so much fun with Kendall, lol. She's a trip, eh? Well, thanks to all of you for being patient with me and stuff. I have a broken arm and so typing has been kind of hard and painful but I got it done, wohhhooo, lol. Thanks and I'll really love ya if you hit that review button and give me a review fix, lol. See ya next update! CHEER


	23. A second chance

"Roman Pearce!" Kendall pulled back, breathless at his long winded kiss.  
"What?" He asked innocently, trying to hide his satisfaction of making her breathless. "You are dead after I kill him!" She said, though no yelling in her voice or her tone.  
"Can't you just let him live, just this once?" Roman asked, putting his arms around Kendall, ignoring her resistance.  
"No, I can't." Kendall looked into Roman's dark chocolate eyes, her heart and body heating up and forgetting she was mud and rain soaked.  
"Yes, you can. Pretty please?" Roman asked, swinging her slightly from side to side, his arms holding her out just a bit.  
"Rome…" She started, looking away from his arms.  
"Tell me you don't love me and I'll let you go kill him." Roman promised, anxious for his own self to hear her reply. She hesitated and then gave an annoyed sigh. Her face expression softened and she met his eyes, smiling. "You are not right." She playfully slapped him.  
"Not right, huh?" Roman pulled her close and kissed the top of her sweet smelling drenched hair. "I can live with 'not right'." He murmured, holding her close.  
"Can I go change now?" She asked after her held her close for almost ten minutes. She was enjoying his strong arms around her so much that she had lost track of time and what had been going on.  
"Only if you don't kill my homeboy." Roman held up her chin, gazing into her eyes with a slight smile.  
"IS that the only reason you want to be holding me?" Kendall attempted to pull our of his arms, again, Roman restraining her.  
"No, you are just damned paranoid." Roman scoffed, getting an irritated, pouty look from Kendall. "I want to be with you but I want him to at least live. Let Dom kill him. You can't go away to prison." Roman reasoned, picking her up and carrying her up the stars. He put her down in front of her door to her room and nodded for her to go in. She went in, not saying a word. "Yo, can I come watch?" he added just before she shut the door.  
"Nope," She replied, shutting the door with a smart assed smirk.  
"She gone?" Brian rounded the corner and asked in a whisper.  
"Why do I always gotta save yo ass, man?" Roman asked, getting a punch from Brian.  
"You know you wanted to hook it up with her, so shut that shit up." Brain whispered in a furious fashion, not letting Roman make him feel bad.  
"yeah and your point"?" Roman asked, shrugging. "Just cause you got to get to her and ask her first." Roman laughed, clapping his hands at his humor.  
"Oh and like I got to Tonya first, huh:" Brian shot back.  
"Always gotta bring that hoe up, don't you?" Roman asked, pretending to be annoyed.  
"you know it's true." Brian accused, though laughing.  
"Both you shut up about that hoe, would you?" Kendall asked, her head wrapped in a towel from a quick washing of it. "Should I run to give you the thrill of the chase?" Brian asked, his cool blue eyes holding her gaze.  
"I don't know. I want the truth, then I'll let you know my decision." Kendall said, her hatred gone.  
"I didn't have anything to do with it. SWEAR on anything." Brian promised, holding his hand over his heart. "I had to make you forget your fear in the creek, Kendall. It was the only thing I knew that would get your adrenaline going." Brian said honestly. She stared at him for a minute, then nodded. HE breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Truce, guys?" Roman asked, his arm going around Kendall's waist.  
"I guess." Kendall finally replied when Brian looked at her, nodding that he was going to let her reply first.  
"Yeah, Truce, man." Brian held out his hand for her to shake. She took it, though hesitantly, after Roman grabbed it and raised it towards Brian.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You almost look nervous." Mia giggled, getting out of the car. She found it cute that Dominic was straightening his work shirt that had the DT logo on it and running a hand over his bald head.  
"Be quiet. You're still in trouble with me." He warned, pointing at his baby sister in his typical Dominic style.  
"Yeah, yeah." Mia shook out her long black hair, her eyes glistening from happy mischief. The moment was finally here and she couldn't wait for Dominic to see Letty. It was going to be the best of the reunions yet.  
"No one's here." Dominic frowned, himself anxious and saying this after only a two second wait. Mia slapped him, getting a sigh of exasperation from her brother.  
"Come in." A woman opened the door, ushering them in quickly.  
"I'm um here for Letty." Dominic said, his voice gruff with a hint of unsureness and nervousness.  
"Right this way." The woman nodded, not waiting for them to follow but taking off. Dominic was right on her heels, his anxiety heightening.  
"Dom?" Letty asked, sitting on the loft bed that she had been using for what seemed like forever. Her voice was softer than Mia had ever heard and Mia saw the tears in Letty's eyes. "Letty girl." Dominic looked stunned, as though he was taken aback by her presence and beauty.  
"I missed you!" Letty got up, revealing her stomach. Dominic looked her up and down, then stopped at the little protruding pouch. "You're…." he stopped, his tongue not letting him talk.  
"IS that a bad thing?" Letty whispered, her eyes searching his. The whisper and tears she had made him tear up and he shook his head no, then he wrapped her up in his strong arms.  
"I'm gonna be a dad?" he asked, whispering in her ear, moving her dark black hair away from the ear he was so tenderly talking to in his low seductive voice.  
"Yeah, can you handle that?" Letty asked, looking up at him with her typical half smile, one eye open and the other closed. "I think I can. There's only one problem." Dominic pulled back, making her look unsure for the first time Mia can ever remember when it came to dealing with her brother.  
"What?" She asked, putting a strand of hair behind her ear in uncertainty. "It's something I have to confess." Dominic coughed uncomfortably. He looked down, as though in shame.  
"Not now…" Letty sighed, figuring he wanted to come clean.  
"You don't want this ring?" Dominic asked, puling a black box out of his pocket, making Mia's mouth drop open in shock. "Letty, will you marry me?" He asked, kneeling on one knee and grinning.  
"Dom…" She gasped, shocked at what he opened in front of her. Mia grabbed the doorframe for support and smiled happily as Kendall, Roman, and Brian walked in quietly.  
"Is that a yes or no?" He asked, kissing Letty's hand and smiling at the tears falling down her cheeks and smiling even bigger when she pulled her typical 'I'm too cool to cry' and wiped the corners of her eyes.  
"I can't believe you are asking me…" She trailed off.  
"I am asking you to be my queen. My one and only queen." Dominic looked up into her eyes, making her knees go weak. She knelt down beside him and kissed him.  
"Yes, I want to be your queen." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him with so much force she knocked him down, making the whole crew laugh.  
"You have always been my queen. It's just going to be official now." he murmured in her ear.  
"Well, you betta change your ways or I'll run off and never come back." Letty looked up to reveal an impish smile, making him turn serious.  
"The past is the past. I have a second chance and I won't let you down or hurt you again, Baby." he lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes.

The End….Thanks to you guys for reading and for making me continue to write this story. I guess it is time to end it and its been a story I loved to write. Thanks for your wonderful reviews and support! Please review the last chapter and let me know if I let you down in the ending or if you enjoyed it. I appreciate all the feedback more than you'll ever know! Catch ya later, Cheer 


End file.
